


【润智】佩拉匹

by ymh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 93,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymh/pseuds/ymh
Summary: 《上帝的图书馆》AU今天发现还有姑娘在AO3给我点Kudos，在现在这个情况下着实感动突然想起这篇润智，18年在lof上写的，我个人其实很喜欢，今天也就搬一下吧
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, 润智 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ⅰ

“你找到我了？”

大野站在巷子口，他把狭小巷口照进来的光遮掉一大半，巷子不深，甚至窄小的很浅。

松本靠着背后那堵发黑的墙，墨蓝色的书包歪歪扭扭的靠在他的脚边，夹带着污渍的棒球棍滚落在角落。

大野被他给说愣了，抿着唇笑了一下，唇瓣被压成薄薄的一层，常年不规律的作息让他的嘴唇颜色偏暗些，他像是对面前的少年毫无办法的叹了口气，最后开口：“我们走吧。”

“你不准备拉我一把吗？”松本看着大野就那么直直转身，他曲起膝盖，抬起脸看向遮住光的男人。

“我还以为你更想自己站起来。”大野大大方方的转过身去，他俯下身朝松本伸出他的左手，松本的脸被他的影子罩住。

他伸手用力的握上大野的手站起来，很不好意思的笑了笑，说：“腿有点软。”

说罢他弯下腰拎起包把它斜斜的挂在肩膀上，最后迟疑着望向角落里的那根球棍，也把它给捞起来。

大野把他拉起后就转过身，面朝着光走去，问：“多大了？”

松本一手勾住肩上的包带，另一只手捏着他脏兮兮的球棍，他抬头看了眼面前男人的背影，背微驼，大概和他差不多高，他不由得挺起胸膛，试图让自己比面前的人要高一些，但他总会长得比大野要高，他说：“我十六了。”

“哦，”大野想了想，然后点了点头，“原来已经十六了。”

松本跟着他走出巷子的时候转脸看了看四周，周围没有任何行人经过，火辣辣的阳光就这么照下来，松本有些畏光的眯起眼睛，在阴暗的巷子里歇的太久叫他不适应光亮，他扭头看向路边，马路上也都空荡荡的，一辆车都没有。

大野自顾自的走到摩托边上，他把挂在把手上的头盔取下来，转手就交给了松本，松本对着那辆看起来已经有些岁数的摩托愣了愣，他又看了看面前的大野，对方身上套着件浅色的外套，看上去和摩托尤为不搭，他直白的开口：“我还以为你是开车来的。”

“抱歉，”大野道歉，然后笑着看松本乖乖的把头盔戴起来，黑色的带子扣住他的下巴，暗色的头盔咬住他的大半张额头，他的脸本来就小，这么一看仿佛三分之一的脸都被黑色吞掉般，他的面容白皙，脸颊上冒了几颗青春痘，但这一切都被头盔前的透明罩给挡下去，他玫瑰色的嘴唇正努力的朝两边瘪下去，“我不会开车，得辛苦一下你了。”

“不，还好。”松本说，他围着摩托走了一圈，他对摩托的品牌和型号不怎么熟悉，绕了一圈也看不出什么所以然，只觉得样式看起来还挺帅，如果避过上面的污渍的话——靠近车侧的灰色底边上被划下了一道黑长的痕迹，远看像一张哭嚎的薄唇，前轮处的外壳上沾染了深色的痕迹，看上去像是积累了好几层的泥土，边缘发污严重，能很明显的看出它的厚度，像是粘稠在外壳上的沼泽液，他觉恶心的耸了耸肩，再走到了大野的身边，“摩托，挺酷的。”

“谢谢。”大野说，他客客气气的，又把视线移到了松本手上的那根球棍上，他问，“它对你很重要吗？”

松本看了看自己手里脏兮兮的棍子，然后不好意思的笑了一下：“我觉得它好像很重要。”

“好像？”大野又问他，松本发现面前的男人总喜欢问他一些小问题，啰啰嗦嗦的，和他显现出来的年龄很是不相配，又太像是太在意他感受的成年人，每每都要发出问句来把发言权交付给他。

“我不是很记得了，”松本掂量了这一重量，熟悉的可怕，他的手掌完美的贴合其上的弧度，掌心的茧都被球棍吻到软化般，“它——它就突然出现在我的手里。”

“你知道这是怎么一回事吗？”他一面问一面望向大野，他把眉头皱起来，而面前的大野只告诉他回去再说。

“那我会好好拿着它的，”松本继续说，他有些小心翼翼的，“不会弄脏你的衣服。”

“弄脏了也不要紧，”大野看了看自己身上的外套，穿了有几天了，但不见脏，“总要洗它的。”

大野跨上了摩托，他把车往松本那里一歪，扭过头去对着少年笑了一下，说：“上来吧。”

偏向松本的是左脸，他清晰的看见大野的左嘴角朝上挑了挑，整个人就又不一样了，额前的刘海软软的垂下来，突然而来的风把发丝掠夺起来露出他光洁的额头，他的面容在风中也没有任何的变化，没有因为迎风就眯起眼，没有沙尘蒙上他脆弱的眼睫，松本松开勾住包带的手，书包就很不给面子的滑下来些，他不得不架起手以免把包落下，他架起的手搭上了大野的肩膀，另一只手变扭的捏着球棍，他还小心的避过了大野的裤子。

“球棍放在腿上也行，”大野看他这样够费劲的不由得劝他，松本看了大野别过来的小半张侧脸一眼，随即听话的把球棍叠在了自己的双腿上，“书包推在上面，这样就好的多了，不然我怕你会掉了球棍和书包。”

“不会的。”松本很认真的回答，他按大野说的那样堆上书包，看着大野被风吹乱的黑发问，“你没有头盔了？”

“没有，”大野说，“我的失误，没想到在这里见到你。不过也不打紧。”

“要注意安全。”松本说，他从小到大就一直被成年人灌输各种各样的安全观念，像不戴头盔就开摩托车是完全不行的，他拨开黑色带子，要把头盔从脑袋上剥离下来，他瘦削的指尖按上头盔，大野看了后视镜里的那个少年一眼。

“不用，你戴着。”大野在对方把头盔拿下来前就发动摩托朝前行驶了，他已经耽搁了太长的时间，“不会有事的。”

松本迟疑着把扣子重新扣好，他在最开始把双手按在自己的书包上，但在大野转弯的时候，他用双手抱住了对方的腰，球棍和书包紧贴着大野的后腰。

大野被抱住的时候下意识的朝后转了转头，然后他听见松本用他还没变声的声音说了句是我，像是怕对方被他突然的触碰吓到。

大野点点头，迎面而来的风打的让他不想开口，他只轻轻应了声，没法顾及到松本听没听见。

松本下车的时候被小独栋吓了一跳，大概有五六层高，从外看就能发觉占地面积巨大，而周边却是一大片树林，他们驶进来的时候摩托好几次都是擦着棕黑色的树干进来的，地面也并不平坦，异物的凸起让车轮在行进的时候很不稳定，叫松本很是反胃，但万幸的是他们没在行驶过程中受伤，大野明显早已习惯这样的环境，也熟悉如何才能毫发无伤的开着摩托进出，这时候松本才意识到大野不开车的原因是为何。

因为这里根本没有属于汽车的道路，仅能选择狭窄的工具或者干脆步行进来，但树木看起来大多都是一模一样的，要记住路是一件很难的事，除非已经在这片土地上生活了很久，不然不可能明白这里的道路。

“植物自有它们的体系存在，”大野突然开口，他把钥匙拔出来塞进口袋里，转过头又是一张柔和的面容，温柔的和刚才行驶的速度截然不同，他额前的刘海被风吹出型了，叫他有点难拨下，只能顶着被吹起来的头发和松本说话，“如果你看的懂的话，这世界上所有的森林都会为你敞开的。”

松本似懂非懂的看了对方一样，他歪过脑袋，疑惑明显的摆上台面，而大野却又不再继续解释了，他朝前走去打开门，房门没有锁，而松本想来也是，如果想进这扇门的话，得先有本事穿过杂乱无章的树林。

房屋的内景更是叫人觉得惊讶，走进去就能发觉内部的面积比在外面预料的要大得多，而且看起来也干净，墙壁被漆成严谨的白色，盯得久了竟还觉眼睛发疼，松本抱着他的书包和球棍走进去，一股无所适从的感觉涌上来，从中却又夹带着熟悉的感觉，他跟在大野的身后，而大野走着走着却又面对他，脸上挂着一个微笑，告诉他：“你可以随便逛逛。”

松本仰脸看了看向上的楼梯，是木质的，棕红色的一整片，他把包和球棍堆在了楼梯的把手下，他朝上跑了几步，回头看的时候大野没有跟着他，对方安静的待在底层，只仰脸看着他，松本像是得了劲一样的朝上跑，一层又一层的楼梯连接在一起，每一层会有数米的平地，左右两边开拓出长廊，每一层还有数个房间，每扇门看起来都是一样的，墙面都被漆成让人压抑的白色，重复的木质门看的让他望而却步，但他还是鼓起勇气的跑去打开几扇，内里布置的很是整洁，有一些是起居室的模样，厕所和厨房都有，但每一层都有特制的书房，宽广，内里的书架让松本数不清究竟有多少，但显而易见的就是每一个书房在最靠门的位置都有一张桌子和椅子，全是和楼梯门板一样的木材制成的，别致的和这栋屋子融为一体，松本觉得这些东西似乎都是活着的一样，拥有它们自己的呼吸，就像大野说的那样植物自有它们的体系，那就算伐下来制成别物，那体系也仍旧存在，他如此想着倒退着离开了房间，他继续朝着上层出发，扭头看向大野的时候，对方还站在底楼，不过姿势变了变，似乎是站的有些累了，后背直靠着把手，头也垂下去。

他跑上三楼的时候发现通往四楼的阶梯被安置在了另一边，他奔过走廊，跑步声从脚下传过来，放在平时他总会被人提醒说走廊禁止狂奔，但这里没有人阻拦他，底下的大野仍旧没动静，他突然觉得自己像是被溺爱的小孩，想怎么做都行。

他在闲逛中发现了不少上锁的房间，门把手都生锈，似乎是太久没有打开过了，他找到了很多书房，有一些他走进去看过一圈，很多书架上的书他都看不懂，用英语或者别的语言书写而成的，字体也变化多样，还有他无法领悟的文字，他翻开书看也看不出个所以然，但书架上的书本看起来都是一样的崭新，像从来没人翻阅过的，但书房里的地板上却又有被椅子脚磨出的痕迹，甚至有些地板上还有狰狞的划痕，这让松本猜不出究竟发生过什么事，好像是安置桌椅时不小心磨损到地板一样，但又不太像，像是数个尖锐的角在木质地板上留下的印迹，看久了反倒叫人觉得难受。

松本下楼的时候大野仍旧靠在楼梯边上，他抬头看见对方从楼梯上跑下来，运动带来的风撩起少年的衣角，他身上的校服穿着的还算整齐，他笑着跑到大野的跟前。

“我知道这里是什么地方了。”松本说。

大野很是认真的看向那双眼睛，他反倒小心翼翼的发问：“是什么？”

“这里是图书馆。”松本说，他把笑容敛下去，一本正经的作答，虽然理解起来有些困难，不知道为什么每一间书房里只有一张窄小的桌椅，但数量众多的书架和书本让他明白这里不只是书房那么简单，唯一能够用来代表这些屋子的只有这一个词。

“这里是森林图书馆？”松本又问，他简单的开个玩笑，可面前的大野却不笑了，面容有绷紧的趋势，表情看上去还算是善意满满。

“佩拉匹。”大野告诉他，他太久没有听见这个名词了，他也不会带人来到这里，更不会给他们权限在满走廊狂奔，但在他对面的这个少年总是不一样的，他自然而然的忽略了松本的玩笑，不过如果要说这里是森林图书馆的话，倒也很像，毕竟这里被自然包围，很明显的和人类社会一分为二了。

“这是什么意思？”松本问他，他还有太多的问题想问大野，比如这里确切来说是什么，为什么一个图书馆员找到了他。

“图书馆员。”大野告诉他。

◎

“你想他吗？”

大野顿了顿翻页的手，他茫然的抬起头，看见了村上那张沾着泥土的脸，他忘记自己在书桌前坐了多久，桌角上堆起的书把他看的够呛，他缓了缓神才想起前不久田中复活了她，她身上还裹着下葬时腥臭的土，她把自己那身毛皮裙又翻出来了。

“谁？”大野问，他笑了笑，在五天前他也被田中从另一个世界抓回来，在此前他还遇见了佐藤。

“你知道我在说谁。”村上开口，她在面对大野时总能语句通顺的说话，在面对佐佐木的时候她大多说不出口，不过就算在大野面前她能说的话也有限，常年和兽群栖息在一起使得她和人类用语言交流的能力骤降，她说话说的最好的时候是在她还没开始和兽群厮混在一起前，那时候他们这几个孩子的关系还算融洽，佐佐木那个时候还怯生生的不敢多说话，佐藤也没有沾上死亡的腥臭味，一切都还正常。

“你不用这么为难自己，”大野这么告诉她，说人类语言的村上看起来很可怜，她说半句话大概要想上几分钟，一半的时间用来在脑海里搜刮词语，一半的时间用来把词语按顺序归位，完成一个正常的语序，她像是牙牙学语的孩子，但她的年纪已经不小了，有的时候佐佐木会骂她是弱智，然后追着她的兽群跑，那时候村上只有跟着兽群躲起来的份，“我听得懂你们的语言，说慢一点，我能理解的了。”

“不，”这次村上开口很快，她对这种词汇还算是精通，还摇了摇头，继而慢吞吞的继续说下去，“和你、你们说话，不能…那样，不、不好。”

“这又没关系，是他们告诉你我们的类目不能混淆吧，但语言没关系，语言是我的类目，”大野这么说，他把书合上了，书页上的字对他没有任何吸引力了，他把注意力全数放在了村上的身上，他甚至把桌角的书理到另一边，还拍了拍自己面前的桌面叫她坐上来，“不过随你，你来想和我谈什么？”

“安慰。”村上说，她乖巧的坐下，大野发现她的膝盖上也脏兮兮的，伤口结下的痂上还有湿润的泥土，大野用手剥开，血痂也被连带着落下，村上笑起来，这东西被剥离给她带来一点笑容，她的伤口处只剩下浅粉色的印子。

“安慰什么？”大野又问，“我挺好的，虽然五天前我也去地底下走了个来回。”

“不，”她语言简洁，“他。”

说着还抬手指了指大野的额头中心，大野茫然的看了她一眼，他并不是不明白村上说的是谁，他只是不想谈：“又怎么了？”

“没必要。”他又跟上一句，抬起脸看着低下头对上他双眼的村上，对方长至腰际的头发也脏兮兮的，久年不常打理让它看起来毛糙的很，他伸手想摸一下，但村上颤颤巍巍的躲开了他的触摸。

“意、意义，”村上说，她没心情让大野反过来讨好她，长时间不进行交流让她讲起话来更磕磕绊绊，她似乎要把自己急死一般，眼圈都跟着发红了，“不、不一样，对你。”

“你是过去，他是未来，”

“当你们在一起的时候，你们就是一切，”

“开端和终结——”

“过去，和未来。”

她身材瘦小，但言语厚重，讲起这种话费了她很长的时间，但好在大野足够的有耐心，他听着这些类似于吟唱的句子从村上嘴巴里说出来的时候不算太惊讶，话语里被简单的词语充斥着，而大野抬眼看了看她。

“你进步很大。”大野告诉她，还露出一个柔和的微笑，村上和兽群在一起待久了对动物的情感很是敏感，她突然明白大野这样的一个微笑里还夹带着一点别的情感，确切来说这个微笑并不是因为欣慰她的进步而露出来的。

她想这是因为大野不想和她讨论这个问题。

“父亲还会回来吗？”她干脆换了个话题，但她的话题总是少的可怜，她没办法问大野今天有没有去小溪边喝水，撕碎了哪些动物的喉咙等等这些问题，大野是她的同类但却又不像，换句话来说，她和其他图书馆员都看起来像同一个种族的，但她却只有和兽群在一起的时候才能感受到自己的归宿何在——不在这大到隆重的屋子里，不在他们的馆员群体之间，不在任何远离自然的地方。

“我不知道。”

“他不爱我们了吗？”

“他从未爱过我们——”大野说，“所有人。”

他顿了顿，叹了口气：“晴子，你想听故事吗？我可以给你讲点故事，这样你能睡个午觉。走吧，我们可以去小溪边上。”

他少见的叫了村上的名字，很多情况下他们都用姓氏来称呼对方，这样听起来礼貌又得体，不容易发生冲突——这条是为佐佐木量身订做的，他们试图不亲近，倒也不是仇视，只是习惯了这样的生存方式，但有个人对于大野来说还算是例外。

“不了，”晴子笑的很羞涩，但又苦痛，指甲盖里满是黑红色的一片，她被佐佐木在门外的那片草地上闷死了，她抓伤了对方的胳膊，又抓了泥泞的土地，指甲盖整个翻起来，田中给她做了修复，但忘记清理她，“谢谢你。”

其实故事对于大野来说并不完全属于他门类的要素，虽然语言必定会伴随文字，文字携卷而来的东西丰富的超出想象，但很多故事都是别人告诉他的，现在他想用故事来哄一下村上。

村上走的时候佐佐木正路过门口，她畏畏缩缩的走到门前弓起了后背，蹭着墙准备离开的时候却被佐佐木一把抓住，对方用力的拍她的后背叫她直起腰来，然后还伸手拉住了她那条毛皮裙——她们两个人很多次争执都起源于这条裙子，佐佐木偶尔想要霸占这东西却从没得手过，在打伤或者杀死村上后，她就不想要这条血污的裙子了，而大野认为这只是她身体里的一些东西失衡而造成的结果，实际上她根本没那么想要那条毛皮裙。

“放过她吧。”大野站起来走出去，佐佐木抬头傲慢的看着他，一旁的村上得到了喘息就立刻逃跑了，她赤脚踩在地面上，大野甚至来不及对她说一句小心。

“她蹭着走会弄脏墙面的，父亲好不容易把图书馆打造成这样，不能让野蛮人给毁了，”佐佐木这么说，她靠近大野的时候大野下意识的后退，她的脸上就露出一个嘲讽的笑，好看的脸突然变得刻薄起来，她抬眼扫了扫图书馆里的书桌，嘴咧开的更大了，深唇色被笑容的幅度拉扯变成浅色，“她坐在你的桌子上了？给你提个醒，快擦一擦，太脏了，父亲看见会不高兴的。”

“别鸡蛋里挑骨头了。”大野这么说，他重新坐回到桌前，大大方方的把之前看到一半的书继续读下去，封面压在村上坐过的地方，他一点也不在意桌面有没有污渍，他也不在意白色的墙面是否会被村上身上死亡的污渍蹭脏——再者说这死亡是佐佐木带来，如果要问罪的话，他觉得佐佐木应该是第一个承受父亲怒火的人选。

佐佐木明显对大野尖锐的言语不爽，但没不开心到要揍他一顿或者再杀他一次，她直直走去大野的面前，她对大野的门类一点兴趣也没有，只死盯着大野的脸，她说：“他不在的时候你倒很会反驳我。”

大野抬头看了她一眼，不说话了，佐佐木觉得自己赢了，笑着踏出了图书馆，还用力的砸上了门。

他还没清净多久，田中的脑袋就探进来，他一面看着佐佐木消失不见，一面就闪进大野的图书馆里，他松了口气，说：“算我求求你了，别招惹佐佐木了，这几天光给你们刨坟了。”

“你心情不好我能理解。”田中又补上一句，他的前一句差点又把大野的火气勾起来，后一句算小小的安慰。

“你就不能让我清净会儿？”大野更没有看书的心情了，他最近重新把门类的书拿出来啃，现在前脚一个村上后脚一个佐佐木，连田中这个大忙人也进来插一脚，只叫他没事也觉头疼，“刚佐佐木还不如来劈死我呢。”

“求你饶了我吧，”田中说，他的面容在这几天里以肉眼可见的速度瘦削下去，不停地复活图书馆员叫他精疲力尽，“我真的不想看见你们的遗体了，看几百次都审美疲劳了，看的想吐。”

“有点事要告诉你，”田中继续，要不是有事要说他断然不会浪费自己难得的休息时间来这儿，他不喜欢自讨没趣，“我今天把佐藤复活了。”

这句话对于大野来说早不是什么新鲜事了，佐藤的门类是死亡，从他成为图书馆员的时候他就注定要反复的死亡，在最开始最难熬，他反反复复的堕入死亡的边际，他还曾是吵吵闹闹的小男孩，套着一件纯色的小衬衫，穿着露膝的卡其色背带裤，而现在佐藤已经有点丧失交流能力了，他大多说出来的话都叫人觉得不知所云，即便是大野这种专攻语言的专家也难以领会他的部分话语。

“你知道吗？”田中说，他精疲力尽的从口袋里抽出烟盒，然后盯着自己脏兮兮的手掌看了半天，最终没胃口的把东西重新塞回自己的裤袋里，“我花了一个小时问他话。”

“在这里怪闷的，”田中又跳开话题，他总是这样吸引大野的好奇心，“走吧，我那儿还有你上次带回来的几罐啤酒，我好不容易从佐佐木眼皮子底下偷偷藏起来的，我们可以跑出去一边喝一边聊。”

“我真的不想在图书馆里再多待一秒了。”他说。

“我也是，”大野站起来，“啤酒就免了，我们走吧。”

“他说什么了？”大野走出家门的时候问田中，他们远远的看见村上搂着小鹿在午睡，他们走进树林里，在枝叶的阴影下散步。

“还能说什么，”田中告诉他，“永远是他那些破烂句子，我都不知道为什么佐佐木会爱他，真是一家子怪胎。”

他顿了顿，觉得自己这一句话似乎还骂了他们这一帮图书馆员，在他的心里他和大野应该算是这里仅有的正常人，但在大野眼里，他们多多少少都不是常人。

“在说正题之前，”田中继续下去，“佐藤问你能不能去超市里买点东西回来。”

“我又不是保姆，”大野说，“他可以直接叫佐佐木去给他买，反正她那么爱他，我要是出去买了被佐佐木发现，我肯定要被她揍死了。”

“佐佐木买的都是乱七八糟的东西，她对这方面有明显的智力缺陷。”田中小声说，“就你最行了，再带条烟，偷偷带点啤酒，给晴子也带点东西吧，她真的臭到不行了，今天她醒过来，她的那条小狼都绕着她走。”

“来不及，我走出森林要花很久，夜里才能回来，要是佐佐木记着我下午的仇，那我肯定又得兜着走。”大野说，他摇了摇头，要是等什么时候佐佐木出了远门，他们几个人的生活还轻松些，田中能睡上大半天，佐藤是死是活他们都不用管，村上能和她的兽群有点安生日子过，其他门类的馆员也清闲，换句话来说，佐佐木是父亲最忠诚的孩子，也是图书馆员之首，她自以为是的——实际上大家都不那么认可她，但她具有攻击性的门类让其余馆员为了让日子好过不得不容忍她的发号施令。

“你的摩托呢？”田中问，又立马砸了一下自己的额头，“抱歉抱歉，我忘记了。”

“那小子一声不吭的开走了吧？”

大野突然停住了脚步，他们再往前走一段就能走到一片小溪前，一部分的树林被他们走完，前面有草地迎接他们，村上有一部分温和的兽群就栖息在那里，他们有事没事会过去放松放松。

“他有名字的，”大野说，“别老这样叫他。”

“对了，”田中终于想起正题，他板起脸来，看上去一本正经的很，“我问过佐藤了，他说他在那里没见到他。”

“应该还活着吧，”田中告诉他，“带着你的摩托，在哪片土地上活着吧。”

大野呼了口气，这件事他早知道了，被佐佐木杀死后他就冒险在死亡的边界找了找，没找着，还遇见了盲目前行在边界的佐藤，佐藤还对他笑了一下，然后就又走了，村上今天也来找他，语句含糊的告诉他她也没能找到。

“他肯定能活的很好。”大野说，他又舒了口气，但有的时候他竟然还期盼他能在死亡的边界找到对方，这样至少能够知道他在哪里，至少还能和他说说话，然后他还能差使骂骂咧咧的田中过去复活他，能见到他。

他们算的上是一起长大的，灾难夺走了他们曾经拥有的一切，那个时候父亲就出现了，在地面的塌陷中把他们一个个拉起来，大野总是记得那个时候的父亲，无论时间往后推移了多少，他看起来还是一如既往的年轻，皮肤黝黑，手臂有力，在把他拉起来的时候深色皮肤下的青筋就明显的凸起一截，在皮肉下很是清晰，他看上去和别人没什么不同，却大有不同。

松本要比他小三岁，近三岁，他是最后一个从塌陷中被父亲拉起来的，个子小小的，身上的T恤被刮的破破烂烂，但好在没什么大伤口，只是擦破了皮，他那个时候哭的很伤心，但其实所有的孩子都在哭，连同大野在内。

而父亲总是很沉默，那时候落日的余晖照在他们的身上，阳光微弱的热度盖在他们裸露的皮肤上，伤口开始火辣辣的发疼，孩子的哭声淹没了安静的世界，他们的泪水似乎势要填平大地的凹陷。

“哭吧。”父亲说，他的面容在此时看起来和善，是他们所有人记忆里最和善的时候，眼睛垂下来，他背对着余晖，眼窝看起来深邃，垂下的眼瞳里流露出光，那个时候大野还觉得或许父亲在为他们哭泣，但多年后他意识到，不，那不是，那是父亲的欣喜，他那时候欣喜的快要哭出来了。

他有了他的信徒，他的图书馆员。

他带来所有的门类，所有的能力，所有的苦痛和所有的记忆。

孩子的眼泪总是很容易干涸，他们在觉得脸颊变得干巴巴的时候才发觉已经哭不出来了，泪腺像是停止了运转，湿润的眼眶开始发干发酸，大野那时候用力的抹了一把自己的脸，和身边的孩子一样，在哭泣中他们忍不住的抽噎，没法说话，只能发出哭声，声音缓缓薄弱下去。

“到时间了，”父亲说，他转脸迎向夕阳，迎向他身后孩子快乐日子的终结，还眯起眼睛看了千疮百孔的大地一眼，他重新转过身，“我们走吧，太晚的话，今天都回不了家了。”

没有家人依靠的孩子只能服从唯一在场的、毫发无损的成年人的话，他们沉默的抽噎着前进，大野自觉的跟上父亲的脚步，松本排在他的身后，年幼的孩子伸手拉住他残破的衣角，在沉默中他不慎扯坏了那片布料，上面还沾染着他掌心的血液，而大野一声不吭的转过脸去看向那张沾着血污的脸。

他第一次握住了他的手。


	2. Chapter 2

Ⅱ

“找到他了吗？”松本在吃晚饭的时候问他，对方刚才讲了个故事，没头没尾的。实际他也没怎么认真听，也只从只言片语里听出个大概谁消失了，找不到，或者压根没有好好找过，没有拨开熟悉土地上的人生人海，也没有在警察局里备案，只简单的几个字，你想他吗，这就铺就了结局。

这听起来太像书报亭里青春文学杂志里的一章起语，或者是少女漫画对话框里的一句短语，短的可怜，一点情绪也铺垫不出来，他当自己是草草听过了。

松本觉得比起听故事来说他更有必要考虑自己的处境，他原本是最普通不过的高中生，才刚升学不久，然后他的手边就开始凭空出现物件，最开始只是小东西，一张打满草稿的纸张，一支笔，越往后衍生出的东西越莫名其妙，他今天还拿出了一根陈旧的棒球棍，然后他狂奔着离开了学校，再后来就是下午他在小巷里被大野发现，两个人没有经过太多的沟通，他也就跟着对方来到这里，类似于图书馆的地方。

他如此想来觉得血管衍生出了指尖，刺出皮肤围着他和大野团团转的结成了圈，然后他们共享血液。他有万千问题想问，而大野藏着掖着万千的答案等着回应。

“会找到的。”大野含糊的作答，他把最后一口饭吃掉，一点也不在意松本脑子里在想什么，甚至都没看他一眼，然后就开始收拾面前空掉的盘子，“还合你胃口吗？”

“我很喜欢。”松本极公式化的作答，他终于停止了他的奇思妙想，随即把碗里的东西吃干净，大野就顺手收走了他的碗筷，熟悉的像是他曾经也和别人一块儿住过一样，松本想这家那么大，也不可能只有大野一个人住，那么多的起居室和乱七八糟的小房间，看上去这里曾经有个大家庭一起生活过，而在晚饭前大野还问他要不要去楼上的餐厅吃饭，但松本觉得没这个必要，最终还是选择了一楼的大饭厅，不过对方看上去好像有些失落。

他本想问句怎么了，或者迟疑着说要不还是楼上，但倒底没说出口，就看着大野点点头的钻进底楼厨房里忙活起来，又弄得他怪不好意思的。

“要我帮忙吗？”在大野洗碗的时候松本就又凑过去，他闲的没事干，也不愿意没礼貌的乱晃，他靠在厨房的门口，双手抱胸，大野弯下腰洗碗，他的声音被他的动作压的闷闷的，随即说了一句不用。

“现在只有你一个人住吗？”松本问，他的问题还有很多，只掂量着从好回答的开始，不过他觉得自己有点没话找话的趋向。

“对，只有我一个。”大野点头，他直起腰，把洗干净的碗碟塞在一边晾干，“今天你来了，应该算有两个人了。”

“一个人住这种房子太空了，你没有想过把这里卖掉，然后在别的地方买一个再小一点的独栋？我看这里到城里也太不方便了。”松本说，他诚恳的很是直白，干脆把心里所想的全数吐出来了，之前在摩托上的时候他就意识到大野这里离他所居住的城市有多远了，路程居然接近一个多小时，还是用快到飞起来的时速，他揉了把脸，“这么空的屋子，一个人住不方便吧？”

大野擦手的时候顿了顿，他一开始没作答，埋下头擦了擦水池边上溅出去的水和洗洁精的泡沫，又再洗了把手，然后才开口：“卖出去也没人买，这里又都是树林，没人能在这里分得清东南西北，没人对这里感兴趣。”

“再说了，”他用夸张的语气继续，话里却没什么自豪感，“这里可是图书馆啊。”

“如果要买这里的地，那么周围的树林都要被伐掉，兽群都要被驱散。”大野说，他叹了口气，“晴子会很难过的。”

“晴子？”松本回复，他有点八卦的笑起来，“女朋友？”

“我不知道该怎么说，”大野告诉他，他转过身去，把身上的围裙摘下来挂在一边，他把松本推出厨房，“是妹妹，年纪和我差不了多少，对了，要不要出门走走？趁天还没黑？”

“这里一定住过很多人吧？”松本答应了大野，他在离开房子前又站在楼梯口仰脸看向阶梯，宽广的楼梯引领他的视线一路上仰，他曾走过那么多的房间，看上去像是教学楼的版图，“大家庭？”

“大家庭，”大野说，他打开门，松本从楼梯口跑去门口，“以前倒有很多人住在这里，来来去去的，父亲的朋友有的时候也会来。”

“相信我，”大野继续说，看着松本从他眼前走出去，他反手关上了门，夕阳落下来把一切罩成了暖色，“那些日子绝对不好过。”

“严厉？”松本转头等他跟上来。

“严厉？”大野反问，他笑着摇了摇头，“这词不足以形容他。”

事实上，在这么多年里，他读完了这里记载的所有语言和文字，竟发觉这世界上居然没有一个词能够精准的描述他们的父亲，单纯的词汇没办法形容，只有最复杂的，把天底下所有的形容词名词叠加起来的累赘的语句才能勉强又片面的总结父亲。

松本听他这么说，深表同情的看了他一眼，他继续说下去：“我也有个挺严厉的爸爸，”

“但我不讨厌他。”松本抿着唇说，大野带他走进了一片树林，夕阳透过枝叶间的缝隙撒下来，他们还勉强可以看清路，有些古树的根居然长着长着露出了地面，这让松本很是担心的顺着树根的痕迹望向那些树木，他夸张的跨过那些粗壮的根，大野倒是毫不避讳的踩上去，他还顿了顿才继续朝前走去，“他经常会陪我玩…玩什么…我……有点想不起来了。”

“这里的树足够老了吧，根好粗，”松本干脆埋下头去看树根，这凸起的东西打扰了他的回忆，他干脆不深究自己缺掉的那一块记忆，只当自己是一下子想不起来了，“你踩它们干嘛？”

“它们想要和我们一起，”大野笑着朝前走去，自然让他浑身放松，他常年在这里漫步，自然的语言和法则早已烂熟于心，他闭上眼睛深呼吸，在呼吸间仿似听见偌大空间里的窃窃私语，植物们的动物们的鬼魂们的，万物都在说话，“它在舒展根脉，你可以踩一下，如果不嫌麻烦的话你还可以摸摸它。”

松本疑惑的看了大野一眼，对方脸上的从容放松看起来不像是唬人的，他就信了对方的话弯下腰去摸了摸面前粗壮的树根，但一切都没有像奇幻电影里拍出来的那样让树木在接受到抚摸后突然抽回根，他有点失望的抬头看了看大野。

“它说谢谢你。”大野笑的眼睛弯起来，“感谢你回…感谢你能来。”

“太客气了吧。”松本回复，他还是觉得大野在骗他，就因为他是个十六岁的小孩，他仰脸看了看上空，顶上枝叶繁茂，夕阳都有些罩不进来，“这里夏天应该还不赖，阴凉。”

“等我们走出树林，前头还有小溪，夏天很舒服的。”大野告诉他，他又领着松本朝前走去，“我在这里生活了很久，”

他顿了顿：“大概三分之二的时间都在这里。”

虽然留下的记忆有好有坏，但他还是不肯走，毕竟这里已经变成了他的天下，他的家，他的图书馆，他的自然界。

都是他的。

“不敢相信，”松本歪着嘴角笑了一下，他曾经在乡下的亲戚家待过一个暑假，愉快倒也愉快，但是和城市相比总还是觉得差了点什么，大概是因为他从小就在城市里长大，还是一所大城市，他喜欢快节奏又便利的生活，回归自然和慢节奏反倒让他浑身不舒服，他扭头看了看四周，树木有些笔直有些扭曲，冒出来的树根看起来比刚才又多了些，他不知道是不是错觉，又或许还真的和大野说的一样，树木们说它们很高兴他来，但不像是第一次见到他，而像是热情又迫切的迎接他的回归，“在这里怎么能生活那么久？这么偏僻。”

“不要和我说自然界有它的法则了，”松本补上句，他觉得大野肯定会这么说，于是直截了当的堵住了他这个话头。

他不太觉得人真的能够花费十几年生活在这片土地上，虽然这里的自然的确美，但太过脱离社会，叫人住久了会和现实脱节，容易让人变得和远方的城市格格不入。

“总之，”松本问，“三分之二的人生？你真的能够在这里活下去吗？”

“这里有图书馆。”大野说，他倒没反驳松本的最后一句话，他知道这种事对于常人来说有点不可思议，或许把这种架构放在虚构的小说、剧集或电影里，他们都还能看的滋滋有味，甚至还认可大野能够在这里存活，可现在，这里却是赤裸裸的现实，他倒不怪松本的这番话，而他的话也说对了一半，他的确没能在这里活下去，他曾经死过很多次，有几次他被埋葬在这片土地下，他曾和树木的根脉互通，对方吸取他作为养分，直到田中找到他，带回他，他的确不算是能在这里活下来的人，但他现在却还站在这片土地上，孤身一人。

“有空你可以来看书，”大野说，或许这里唯一值得骄傲的就是图书馆里的藏书，内容多到叫人无法想象，门类间隔着深深的沟壑，但却又互通，“你想要的这里都会有。”

松本有点哑口无言了，大野的一本正经让他不好反驳，但对方看上去健全的很，只偶尔才会有些古怪，他们的交流没什么问题，松本的话他能听懂，他的话松本也能理解，一点也不像隐居已久的人。

“想要的？”过了会儿他才开口询问，狐疑的转着眼睛看了看大野。

“你想知道的都能在这里找到。”他回答，又转脸不继续深说，回避的动作让松本不好追问下去。

“自学？”松本干脆转了话头。

“自学。”大野说，自学占他们学习理论的大部分，在最开始的时候父亲还相应手把手的教育，到后来就不再这样了，父亲一个人精通所有的门类，但他也只有一个人，没有那么多的精力分配给每一个孩子，他只有在想起来的时候才会去孩子那里转一圈，偶尔是进行教导，但大多数情况下只是检查学习的怎么样，如果没达到他的期望是要接受惩罚的，有些只是口头责备，有些也只是单纯的体罚，最严重的恐怕也就是死亡，但对于图书馆员来说，这三种早已成为家常便饭。

“真辛苦。”松本说，他们终于走出了树林，溪水边上有野兔群聚，它们警觉的扭头看向来客，但没有逃跑。

“它们不怕生。”大野说，但实际上是因为这里的一切自然都认识他们，野兔们黑色的眼瞳直盯着他们，大野回报了一个微笑回去，他扭头看了看松本，对方倒是无心观察他的神色，只注视着面前群聚的野兔，眼睛里有光。

松本只是看，没接近，但最终泄气一样的开口：“我和动物没缘分，它们不喜欢我。”

“说不定这里会不一样。”大野告诉他，松本迟疑的看了他一眼，最终信了他的话，他想不试白不试，猛的上前也没能把溪边的野兔吓走，它们仰着头，似乎站立了起来，看起来充满了自信，面对松本的到来也没有逃跑，在松本捞起最小的那只野兔的时候，旁边的几只也跳过来，用前爪巴住了松本的手腕，似乎也在恳求被他抱起一般的，他倒是意外的盯着那群格外不怕生的兔群看了半天，直到手里的小兔子挠了挠他，他才把它抱进怀里。

“你是被喜欢的，”大野说，他也干脆搂起一只来，野兔抱起来还沉甸甸的，大野掂了掂怀里的那只，松本大大方方的坐在草地上逗它们玩，“在这里。”

“我应该早点到这里来，”松本说，他突然撩起袖管给大野看他手臂上的抓痕，这是几周前他喂小区里野猫时被抓的，呼啦一下就叫他见血了，他一面忙着料理那群野猫一面又得赶着时间去医院里打疫苗，他虽然生气但也狠不下心把那些小东西置之不理，最后还是三天两头的去喂，即便后来没被抓过了，但这被抓伤的阴影还留在他心里，“喏，被野猫抓的。”

“我这里的野猫也爱抓人，”大野说，这里的猫像极了村上养的那头小狮子，平时表达喜爱的方式就是抓你一下咬你一口，小狮子养着养着还知道对熟悉的人下手轻点，但野猫就不这样，仗着它们身材小，杀伤力够不上小狮子的，成天上来呼啦一道小伤口，然后就跑到树林里舔毛去了，抓到抓不到，“最近不怎么看见了。”

“等什么时候就又会自己出现了，”松本站起来，“这里总比城市要好一些，自给自足也行，不知道小区里的猫还有没有人喂了。”

“你想回家吗？”大野问，他也跟着站起来，溪边的野兔跳着跑了，闪进溪后的另一片树林消失不见了，夕阳越来越猛烈，离天黑也近了，但松本还不想走，他干脆靠近了溪流。

“不太想。”松本瘪了瘪嘴，他抬头看了看天空上的半个太阳，他觉着大野似乎想叫他赶紧回家，用一种分外含蓄又温柔的问句，可他不肯，“怎么说呢？总觉得回不去了，如果没有办法解决问题的话。”

“说实话，”松本继续，他很用力的咬了咬下嘴唇，嘴巴往旁边歪了歪，背对着夕阳看向站在原地的大野，叫大野在昏暗下看不清他的表情，“我还以为你是什么研究所的人。”

“我以为我要被抓走了，”所以他在最开始的时候对大野说的是你找到我了，但结果他发现不是这样的，他被大野稀里糊涂的带到了这片远离城市的自然中，他还预想那独栋可能是个外表淳朴的研究所，但实际上却是图书馆，而大野从来不是什么研究员，总之是一副看起来不像能解决他问题的人，“但谁知道你只是个图书馆员。”

“只是？”大野转过脸去看了看松本，他着重复述了这两个字，没有生气，但更多的是无奈，他又陷入沉默之中，夕阳在倒数黑暗的来临，他不太想反驳松本的话，充满疑问的少年会像火焰一样的开始燃烧，他唯能冷处理，“时间不早了，我们回去再说，天黑了树林里不好走。”

他们在树林里穿行的时候天就黑了下来，对于松本而言有一种猝不及防的感觉，在前一刻他还能望见眼前的路，但后一秒他就只能借着丁点的夜色去找走在他前方的大野。

树木生长的没有规律，错乱的在土地上立着，繁茂的枝叶在此刻变得不友善了，夜色也跟着被遮掉了大半，他时不时伸手扶一把树干，粗糙感重重的在他的掌心刻下印子，他冷不丁的被脚前长出来的树根绊倒了。

摔下去的时候还砸在了另一棵长出来的根脉上，滚了几圈才停下，直叫他觉得手臂疼痛，他干脆蜷起身体抵御痛感神经，在好不容易缓回来的时候他小心的扭了扭自己的手腕，还运动了一下手臂，发觉肢体倒是没有受伤，只是摔跤的时候太疼了。

“你没事吧？”他听见大野的声音突然传过来，不知道对方是几时发觉他不在身后的，又或者是听见了他摔倒的声音才如梦醒一般的从机械的带路中苏醒过来，重新折回来找他，他的脚步声愈来愈近，踩碎了不少落叶。

“我没事。”松本在大野走到他跟前时就撑着身体爬起来，这时候他一点也不想让大野拉起他了，莫名的自尊感在胸腔内部作祟，每呼吸一下都觉得肺部火辣辣的，他把这一切归结于刚才的那一跤——现在重新回想起来他真觉得有够出丑的。

“天黑以后要小心些，”大野说，他这次干脆不在前面带路了，他想和松本并肩走，但对方还是执拗的走在了他的身后，“这些突出来的树根有点碍事，回去的时候我帮你看一下吧，免得哪里受伤了都不知道。”

“没事，只是有点痛。”松本如实说，他抬眼看向面前的大野，对方站定了，回过半张脸看他，脸上的表情分辨不清，语气倒是很关切，松本转了转眼睛看向四周，一切都是黑压压的，要是叫他回过头找摔倒的少年他可能什么也看不见了。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

不止是现在，还有他们的第一次见面，这个男人背光而来，又在夜色中找到他。

◎

大野第一次离开图书馆是在十二岁的时候，其实也不算是真正的离开，是父亲希望他能离开树林去城市里接触一下社会，由此他还特意给了大野一个钱包，皮革制的，味道很大，深色，大野接过钱包的第一反应就是翻开看一眼，里面的夹层里放着几万元——他还抽出来看了看，指尖压着数字仔仔细细的数了数，然后又拉开一旁的零钱夹，再把里面的硬币数清楚了，他确认了数额后把算出来的结果报给了父亲。

“你算的很对。”父亲告诉他，那个时候他正在吃早饭，他起的没有孩子们那么早，年长的佐藤和佐佐木是负责早饭的人选，偶尔剩余的孩子也会搭一把手，在他们吃完早饭后又会去忙父亲的早饭，几个孩子挤在厨房里却不敢吵吵闹闹，偶尔佐佐木会咧开嘴叫话多的田中闭嘴，以保证他们不会让住在底楼的父亲烦躁。

“天黑前回来。”父亲说，他抬眼看了看窗外的阳光，借此来判断时间，但他身侧的墙壁上挂着时钟，那是佐佐木第一次出门的时候买回来的，但没受到夸奖，还差一点挨打，但买来的时钟还是被挂在了墙面上。

“好。”大野回复，他垂下眼去又看了看手里的钱包，看上去太成熟，和他的年纪不太搭，但他连一声不都无法说出口——每一个孩子都尽量不去惹恼父亲，这是他们的生存守则。

“走之前换一身衣服，”父亲补了句，他打量了一下孩子身上灰色的长袍，大野的长袍到他的膝盖，看上去不长不短的，但穿出门太引人注目了，“你知道在哪里找衣服，不要赤脚。

大野点点头，他下意识的看了看自己的双脚，他们早就习惯在这里的生活，比起城市来说无拘无束的多，醒来还是睡觉他们永远都是这一套灰色的长袍，无论是在家里还是跑去外面的树林，他们也不会穿鞋子，父亲把这叫做感受，但这让他们的脚底都磨出厚重的茧来，在他们都习惯这样后，父亲却又告诉他们离开这里的时候得找别的衣服穿，要穿鞋，要学着去融入各种各样的环境。

“像你以前穿的那样。”父亲又补了句，大野这时正往楼上走，他听了这句话顿了顿，但没回头，有的时候他会想不起来以前是什么样的，常年阅读书籍叫他的大脑快被各类语言塞爆，他再难腾出地方来放置没用的回忆。

“是。”他还是回复了一句，但照样没回头，父亲不喜欢他说话后孩子的沉默。

“下来，看着我。”但他同样不喜欢在被回复的时候没有被看着。

大野深呼了一口气，他仰起脸，发现松本站在三楼的阶梯上，他正想下楼，但父亲传过来的声音让他顿了顿，他看着大野，两个人的脸色都突然绷紧，最终大野垂下头转身走下楼梯，缓步到楼梯一边的餐桌前，父亲正在用刀切开面包边——他的失误，忘记了父亲不喜欢吃被烤的太硬的东西，银刀摩擦着下割，刀齿用力的蹭上洁白的餐盘，他看起来心情不佳，在面包边被切开后仍旧继续他的动作。

“我知道了，父亲。”大野说，他抬起头，努力克服害怕的情绪看向面前的男人，父亲的模样和几年前一样，可以说时间在他的身上被停止了，但他们都心照不宣的不会在父亲面前提起这个问题，这时候大野仔仔细细的观望着父亲的面容，直到对方停下手里的动作，他轻轻的放下刀叉，四条面包边被他割完。

父亲对着他点点头，然后拖开自己边上的椅子，他示意大野坐下来，这让大野心脏猛跳，父亲不是没有温柔的时刻，但在这种情况下只能叫人心惊肉跳的，他竖起耳朵听见自己猛烈的心跳声，楼上没了任何的动静，几乎所有人都在图书馆里，他不知道松本是不是还僵直在楼梯上，但他顾不上了，只能拖着麻木的腿走过去，然后坐下，小心翼翼的把椅子往前拉了拉。

“走出树林要花上很久，”父亲说，“来，把这些吃了，你喜欢脆的东西，我没记错吧？”

大野屏住了呼吸，坐在父亲身边他连大气都不敢喘，只点了点头。

“答话。”父亲说，语调听不出感情，但声音低低的——虽然一直以来他的声音都是这样，但大野还是没忍住的缩了缩肩膀。

“好的，父亲。”大野说，他们所有人在父亲面前都要成为一个好孩子——不仅如此，还要成为被认可的图书馆员，但很多时候光是做一个好孩子就已经叫人精疲力尽了。

“要再吃点什么吗？冰箱里还有牛奶，或者我再给你烤一块面包。”父亲又说，这时候他听起来心情不错，在偶尔早起的时候他会赶走厨房里的孩子自己做早饭，然后他们所有人围着圆桌一字排开，就那样绷紧神经吃饭，但在那个时候父亲会很像传统意义上的家长，会问孩子们最近过的怎么样，听起来敷衍，但还算和蔼，“黄油和果酱也都有，对了，还有果汁，你不太喜欢牛奶，对吗？”

大野不知道自己该说是还是不是，在他正迟疑的时候父亲就又继续说下去：“你正是长身体的时候，还是喝牛奶好一些，你说呢？”

他生平最怕父亲这样问他，由外人看来会觉得他是个给孩子选择的好父亲，但由他们这些孩子看来这只是纯粹的压迫感，无论是怎么样的选择句，在他们听来就是，你是要顺从还是要顶撞，而对于他们来说，他们的选择只有一个，只能去做服从命令的羔羊。

“好，我很喜欢……”大野顿了顿，屏息太久让他有点不畅，他换了口气，声音变得黏糊起来，“牛奶，我会喝牛奶。”

“好孩子。”父亲吃完最后一口早饭，他抬手摸了摸大野的脑袋，然后站起身来去给他烤了块面包，他打开冰箱的时候说，“希望我弄完这些你能把面包边吃完，对了，牛奶是冷还是热？”

大野用力的把硬面包边塞进自己的嘴巴里，甚至连一旁的叉子都没用，手指上沾了面包边上被涂出界的黄油和果酱，他猛吸一口气听见父亲的发问从背后传来，宽厚的声音反而显得幽冷。

“慢点吃，”他幸运的逃过了回答问题这一环，他突然的动作换来了父亲的一个笑容，“牛奶给你热一下，你这么喜欢吃面包边？下次都给你吃，看你也怪瘦的，小孩子要多吃点好长身体。”

父亲在给面包涂果酱的时候继续说：“我有和你们说过以前的事吗，以前太瘦的小孩是活不下去的，只有不停的摄入能量，你的胳膊不能太细，不能太无力，得有精神，要会跑会跳，也要有脑子，知道这一切要靠什么支撑吗？就是靠能量，你看佐佐木现在怎么样？她已经很完美了。”

佐佐木的个头在这几个月里拔高的很快，她是女孩，年纪要比大野长一些，正处在生长期，他们同一长度的袍子在她的身上已经变短了，只够得到她的大腿，还有持续变短的趋势，她也比起以往要壮实很多，身体上的肌肉显露出来，她的力气着实变大了不少，偶尔会伤痕累累的回家，但修复身体的能力快的惊人，她健康又强壮。

父亲把面包和牛奶送上桌的时候大野盯着他面前空荡荡的盘子说了一句谢谢。

“看来你真的很饿。”父亲说，他把空盘子收走，把装着面包的碟子和牛奶杯往大野那里送了送，“饿了就吃，下次你和其他人也这么说，你们一定要健康的长大，不能挨饿。”

大野用力的点了点头，但实际上他们总能够“健康”的长大，孱弱的生命走向不健康直至死亡的时候，父亲都有办法把他们复活，唤醒他们的灵魂，修复好他们的身体，他有的时候总在想父亲说这种话的意义是什么，难道是叫他们感受最纯粹的生存欲吗，当一切都有最省事最完美的解决方法的时，他就难以明白父亲的话。

他捧起牛奶杯在父亲的目光下喝了一大口，最后说：“好的。”

最终父亲满意的点头离开，他走上楼梯，大野仰着脖子跟着他的背影一路走远，他又抬头看了看顶上，想松本会不会还在，或许可能听见了父亲的走动声而藏起来了。

在大野把冷掉的杯子放在桌子上的时候他听见脚步声从楼梯上蹦下来，他抬头看了眼，松本的脑袋从楼梯口那里露出来。

“够呛的吧？”他问。

大野总算是松了一口气，他瘫软在椅子上，然后又坐直了身体，他朝松本招了招手：“过来，帮我一个忙。”

松本坐在父亲的位置上接过了大野递过来的牛奶，他皱了皱眉头，喜欢喝牛奶的孩子不多，尤其是纯牛奶，没什么甜味，最后留在口腔里的味道又惹人厌烦，唯一爱喝牛奶的人只有佐佐木——而她也不是真的喜欢牛奶，不过是为了招父亲的喜欢，也为了身体和训练，松本晃着脚埋下头看杯子里白色的液体，他在早上的时候就在佐佐木的逼迫下喝了一整杯，因为他是年纪最小的那个，佐佐木给他倒的是最多的：“我想喝果汁，我闻见这味道就要吐了。”

“求求你了。”大野这么说，虽然松本比他小，但在帮忙这种事上他才不管年纪多大，只期盼着对方能接受他的请求，“我还得把面包给吃了，要不你也帮帮我？”

“这样下去总有一天我要长得比你还大，”松本说，他还是喝了一口牛奶，其实味道没那么糟，他把大野盘子里的面包一撕为二，“我刚在楼上的时候看见父亲去佐佐木那里了。”

“长得比我还大？”大野复述，“或许吧，但我的年纪永远都会比你大的。”

“佐佐木？又是格斗训练，你们中午的日子一定不好过。”大野说，每次格斗训练完毕佐佐木都不高兴，因为她的年纪还小，不可能赢得了父亲，而父亲也不是少年格斗班里的好说话的教练，他会把佐佐木打的很惨，有的时候佐佐木会鼻青脸肿的给他们料理午饭，但如果有哪个孩子惹她不爽了，她会让对方看起来和她一样。。

“所以——”松本先是叹了口气，然后把面包粗暴的塞进嘴巴里吃掉，他的脸颊鼓囊囊的，很像村上前几天新养的松鼠，“你能带我一起出门吗？我听他说你今天要出去，晚上才回来。”

“确切来说是天黑前，”大野补充，“对，没错，我是要出门。”

“但是带上你——”大野继续，他很茫然的看了身边的松本一眼，“我不知道行不行得通。”

“求你了，”松本学着大野刚才的样子做请求，然后干脆说，“我都帮你吃东西了，你就帮帮我吧。”

“你只要别招惹佐佐木就好，”大野说，“这不是很轻松的事吗？”

“我不要，”松本斩钉截铁的说，他眨了眨眼睛，父亲不常和他们一起吃中饭，所以中午的饭桌是佐佐木的天下，她总爱逼着别人吃东西，尤其是松本，他是最小的那个，佐佐木就盯着他，他要是少吃一口蔬菜都不行，虽然佐佐木还犯不上因为这个就揍他，但他不喜欢被人逼着做事，“我讨厌她。”

“她没那么坏。”大野说，然后叹了口气，“行吧，待会我们一起换衣服，但你得保证在外面要听我的，我们必须要天黑前赶回家。”

“快点吧，”松本说，“再耽搁下去我们才走出树林天就要黑了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Ⅲ

“我熟悉这里。”大野说，他停下脚步，松本揉着自己的手腕，他把眼神从四周移回到自己发疼的手上，又抬头看了看说话的男人。

大野不知道这是门类带来的，还是真的当一个人在宽广的大地上生活的久了，他就能够明白土地上的一切，他和万物一起呼吸，日出和日落，他和植物分享养分，他也和兽群栖息在一起过，无论是黑夜还是白日，他闭着眼睛都能流畅的走过这片土地，但他很难向松本解释这一切的原因。

并不是所有的事情都有起因。

他觉得这就像三流小说里的荒诞情节，在吐息间就能扫过的事，叫人不会认真去想，也自然不会费力去问缘由。

又或许是他生来就疲于向别人做解释，只觉得该懂的总会懂，他有时觉得精通于自己的门类是天底下最大的笑话，他知晓所有的语言，可他却不懂沟通。

“也对，”松本说，他似乎冷静了些，说罢还吐了口气，他觉疲惫的抱着自己的手臂朝前走去，“走吧，天都黑了。”

大野嗯了声，他把自己的速度放缓，让松本能够跟上他，有风携卷而过，枝叶间传来让人起鸡皮疙瘩的沙沙声，更有落叶坠下来，松本把掉在自己脑袋上的叶子给撇开，还嘟囔了句什么嘛。

“小的时候父亲都不让我们在外面待到天黑。”大野开口，在沉默中前行只叫他们觉得前路迢迢，得花上很长的时间才能回到图书馆，再加上不熟悉路的松本，原本所需的时间又要被拉长很多。

大野一个人穿越这片树林不需花费很长的时间，偶尔他还会在这里奔跑，他能精准的越过每一根凸出的根脉，在以前他要是和别人一起穿过树林的话，他们都会聊天，把漫长的时间在语句中缩短。

“很危险吧，”松本说，他抓住了大野话语里的那句我们，但又沮丧的发现那早不是什么秘密了，对方在先前就坦诚的说过这里曾有一个大家庭，但后续发生了什么却都不再多谈，“不然你小时候就会像我一样摔倒。”

“就算是白天也很容易摔倒的，”大野安慰他，他明显的感知到松本现在已经越过了丢脸的情绪，直接进入到自嘲，他从之前的摔跤里走了出来，少年敏感的情绪收了收，“我小时候摔的很惨，膝盖上腿上都是伤。”

“那我比你好的多了。”松本的心情一下子就好起来，他喜欢大野这么说话，至少让他觉得自己的摔倒是情理之中的事，“那么你们小时候就不好奇吗？夜里都不让你们出来。”

“好奇归好奇，”大野说，他拨开面前的树枝，他能够看见图书馆窗口亮出来的光了，他们离家愈来愈近，“但我们不喜欢黑暗的地方，父亲总会叮嘱我们不要乱跑，不过晴子会在外面。”

“妹妹一个人在外面？”松本问，大野听他这么说的时候疑惑的看了他一眼，在记忆中松本倒是从没这样叫过村上，虽然他是年纪最小的那个，但由种种表现来看，村上在行为上是能够被称为他们所有人的妹妹，偶尔她需要有人去照顾她，特别是当他们要去城市的时候。

“她比你要大一些，”大野没忍住的纠正了他，虽然他和松本曾经都习惯叫她晴子，听上去亲切的很，但也只在私底下叫过几次，平时大家都在的时候也只是叫她村上，他们把称谓分的太清楚，有时听来会生硬的过头，“她喜欢动物，这里的动物也不会伤害她。”

晴子常常生活在图书馆以外的自然里，因为这是属于她的门类，实际上父亲也没太多的干涉他们午夜的去向，不过在他们才进图书馆的前几年里，他们还是被禁止在外面留夜太晚的，因为年纪小又不懂事，在外疯跑太容易招致不必要的麻烦事。

“那她现在在哪里？”松本问，听起来她比大野更应该住在这里，这座图书馆的周围满是树林，是她所爱的一切。

“在动物保护协会里工作，”大野说，又转过头看了他一眼，他们离屋子很近了，松本眯起眼睛看向光亮处，“那里比这里要好的多了。”

松本揉了揉盯着光线发酸的眼睛，眼眶突然湿润，他胡乱的抹了把脸，又问：“那你呢？”

他听着对方的话里像是一副哪里都比这里好的意思，但反而留下来的人偏偏是他，他像这片土地上最大的矛盾体，有种哭笑不得的感觉在。

“不知道要怎么离开才好，”大野说，他拉开门让松本先进去，他看见对方用脏兮兮的手掌把自己揉成了大花脸，他用指头点了点自己的脸颊，松本一无所知的看着他，随即才看了看自己沾着泥土的手掌，“住久了总有感情，反正一个人也能应付着过，没什么不好的。”

松本无心去听大野的回复，他嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍过一阵就冲去了卫生间，大野跟在他身后帮他把灯打开，暖黄色照下来，而松本用冷水揉着自己的脸颊说：“太暗了吧。”

“的确。”大野点头，“我不常用这里的卫生间，对了，你待会选个房间住吧。”

“恐怕我得住上好几天了。”松本在洗完脸后说，大野给他递了干毛巾过去，他回了句谢谢，胡乱的把脸擦干净，看了看镜子里的自己，紧接着对镜面里的大野笑了一下，“我还有好多问题想问你，在没搞清楚状况前我可能不会走。”

“我很烦的，”松本补了句，他扭过脸凑近去看大野，试图在他眼里读出一点不耐烦的神情，但大野明显是一张老好人的脸，还在笑，眼睛因为笑意翘起来，变得小了一些，黑色的瞳孔亮晶晶的，眼角和笑纹直往上挑，他读不出一点负面的情绪，“你得忍着我了。”

“不要紧，”大野说，他早忍过更残酷的事情，而松本的到来对于他来说根本不算坏事，有点像他梦寐以求但又不敢得到的，像是那种愿意许出但会迟疑去实现的愿望，“我会习惯的。”

松本把自己的房间决定在大野的隔壁，对方反问了他一句确定吗，得到了再次肯定后才给他拧开了房门，房间不算脏，但太久没人住了感觉有些灰蒙蒙的，松本把眉头皱起来，他问：“现在几点了？”

“八点半，”大野说，他甚至都没有看钟，好像行走的指针潜藏在他的血管内部，他变得和父亲一样了，不需借助仪表就能够判断时间，而松本压根没注意到他脱口而出的神情，只是看着房间，“怎么了？”

“不知道还有没有时间打扫一下，这里多久没人住了？”松本问，他绕着屋子走了一圈，大野站在原地没动。

“大概有些日子了，”大野在思考后回答他，实际上他也不记得多久了，像有一个世纪也像只过了几年，他对过去时间的判断和别的人类一样，摸不清楚具体的时限，只能用最模糊的语句来形容它，“你要打扫一下？”

“有点脏了，”松本说，他把床上的被子掀起来看了下，随即继续，“我这个人很麻烦的。”

“不会。”大野说，他早习惯了。

“你这里好多上锁的屋子。”在打扫的时候松本随口一提，他没希望大野回答他，只是想把安静的氛围驱逐开。

“都是没什么用的屋子。”大野告诉他，他总会认真的回复松本的每一个问题，那些上锁的房间大多是其他人住过的地方，个人风格太过于浓烈了，大野不想毁掉那些屋子，但也不可能一一进去整理它们——像田中的屋子里就摆着手术用具，大部分还都血淋淋的，没来得及清理干净，有的时候他会进去找这些东西来用，不过每每关上门他都会习惯性的上锁。

“对了，”大野突然中断回忆，他靠近了松本，“让我看看你的手臂。”

松本的手臂上青了一大块，指尖按下去还带着酸痛感，他咧开嘴对着大野说：“应该没事吧？”

大野皱着眉头的捏了捏，指腹用力，他摸到了底下的骨头，最终放松下来：“没事，没有伤到骨头。”

“如果伤到骨头怎么办？”松本突然问，他有些好奇的看向大野，对方看上去不像是精通医学的人，而这里离最近的一家医院也有很长时间的路程，如果夜里骨折的话，他倒开始好奇对方会怎样去解决问题。

“我会医好你。”大野说，骨折对他们来说已经是家常便饭，尤其是在冬季的时候，骨骼变得脆弱，如果再招惹了佐佐木或者父亲，保准能够断掉几根骨头，“其实也没什么，图书馆里也有详细叙述这门类的书，你要是感兴趣可以看一下。”

“门类？”松本歪过脸去看了看大野，对方讲话的措辞变得有些奇怪了，“你是说医学书？”

“医学。”大野纠正，他点了点头，“三楼图书馆里有，楼梯口右转第五间。”

松本在这一刻真实的相信了大野是图书馆员这一说，他念出方位的时候眼睛都没眨一下，好像在任何事上他都有可能说错或说谎，但在这件事上他却是绝对的权威。

“如果不信的话，你可以现在就去看看。”他补充。

“我相信你。”松本说，他可不想在住进来的第一天就和主人抬杠，“时间不早了，我能洗个澡吗？”

大野给他翻睡衣的时候翻出衣柜里仅剩的一件，是松本成年后自己给自己买的一套，漏在衣柜里忘了带走，看起来还崭新，大野比对了一下长度，觉得和现在的松本相比要大一些，袖管裤脚都长出一截，肩宽也不对，他把这套睡衣叠好放在了一边，他朝后退了退，直到后腿撞上床边，松本的衣柜里还挂着他二十岁时候父亲给他新换上的几件灰袍，另一边放着内衣裤，他二十岁以后买的很多衣服都堆在那里，颜色丰富的很，颇有一种名为松本的浪漫细胞在，他抬手摸了摸布料，然后才合上衣柜，转而上了六楼的杂物间。

杂物间落了锁，他花了点时间才打开它，整个屋子都灰扑扑的，在灯光下看起来有一种跨越了年代的感觉，大野记着在他们成年后这间屋子就没什么人来过了，他们也不打扰这种旧房间，他拉开一旁的柜子，里面整齐的挂着灰袍，是他们以前穿过的，现在已经穿不下了的旧衣，大野费劲的在那么多灰袍里找到了合适松本尺寸的，他取下来，在空气里甩了甩，再又闻了闻味道，好在常年空气干燥，衣服上没沾染到奇怪的气味，但还盈着一股好早以前洗衣液的味，不过已经很淡了，闻着没什么感觉，他就带着这件衣服回到房间，把另一套叠好的睡衣送到浴室里去了。

松本洗完澡以后看见了在走廊里走动的大野，对方漫无目的的在他面前走过，折返到自己房间的门口，拧开把手的时候他看了看松本，还试图装作自己是不在意的一撇，只看一眼就想收心回房间，但松本倒不让他这么做。

“睡了？”松本问，他手臂上架着那套睡衣的上衣，他套上了灰袍，但还穿了睡裤，过长的裤脚管被他挽起来，露出脚踝，他踩着棉拖鞋，浴室到走廊的地板被他踩的湿乎乎的，“这件灰衣服好土。”

他这么说，两只手都捏了下灰袍，他很瘦，这件灰袍对他来说还略微大一些，他又扶了扶自己臂弯里的上衣：“这套睡衣还不错，就是太大了，是你的？我就穿了裤子，挽一下还行。”

“不是我的，”大野说，松本的睡衣比他的码数要大一号，睡衣上身无论是袖子还是裤管都要长出一小截来，“很适合你。”

“谢了。”松本又拉了拉自己身上的衣服，他不好意思的笑了笑，转而扭脸看了下楼下，底楼的灯还开着，大野跟着他的眼神一路下滑，然后松开自己握着门把的手，准备下楼关灯，松本倒是自己拧开了房门，他看着大野说，“那么，晚安。”

“晚安。”大野迟疑着回复他，一个人住的太久就会有这个毛病，和人对话起来总慢个半拍，尤其像这种招呼性的语录，让他的大脑很没面子的停止运行了几秒钟，才再度运转，他笑着点了点头，看着松本的背影随着关门而消失，他跑下楼关上了灯，在三楼走廊的灯光下爬完了楼梯，他朝右柺，走进了第五间房间，他简单翻出一本书，扉页里记载着医学，第几册等的字样，他放心的把书塞回去，呼了口气：“还好没记错。”

◎

一口气爬上六楼很累，松本在奔到二楼的时候扭头看身后在慢慢走的大野，他做了噤声的动作。

“该安静点的是你，”大野说，他知道父亲现在在二楼的房间里，但周遭都还算安静，他继续朝前走去，而松本对着他做了一个鬼脸，在几个月前他才过了他的九岁生日，算来也不小了，但总像长不大似的，不过他乐意疯，周遭几个年长的都爱惯着他，“慢点跑，不然爬不动了。”

到五楼的时候松本就没什么气力了，跑不动了，终于乖乖的回到大野的身旁，用力的拖住他的右手，让对方带着他上楼，大野什么话都没说，就拉着松本上楼，时不时扭头看他一眼，但对方只仰着脸看楼梯，在数他们还有几阶。

推开衣柜的时候松本立马弄乱了挂在里面的几件旧灰袍，把那些暗颜色的衣服折腾的乱糟糟的。

“你在干嘛？”大野把衣服又挂正了，一只手用力的按住松本的脑袋，“再捣乱就不带你了！”

“看见它们就烦。”松本眨眼，他不太高兴看见灰扑扑的颜色，可他们明明就应该习惯这种色系，这样的颜色在他们的身上停留的太久了，如果布料上的染料差一点，那么他们的皮肤上都会留下这样的颜色，现在的情形要好些，皮肤上没留下，灵魂上倒留下了，“佐佐木也好，村上也好，要是大家都能穿好看的衣服就好了。”

“嘘。”大野比了比手指，这是他们都曾想过的，但不能说出口，私底下说说也就算了，但不能让父亲听见，他用指尖揉乱了松本的黑发，“你找喜欢的衣服穿吧，快点儿，我们马上就走。”

松本得了令才安静下来，他抿着嘴，像是嘴唇被无形的针线缝上了一样，这时候他很听大野的话，大眼睛一眨一眨的，他从柜子里翻出几件和他曾经穿过的衣服很像的款式，大野看着拿了几件休闲的衣服换上，他的动作比松本快的多，他换完后就看着松本。

他勉强记起几年以前，在他还没有穿上灰袍前时他喜欢穿什么衣服，现在他又把喜好重新翻了出来，而松本和他一样，他也仍旧记得在他们还融入于人类社会时的穿着打扮。

“我们走吧。”松本把衣柜的门合上，然后叠起灰袍放在一边的桌子上，他关门前松本又跑了出去。

“慢一点。”大野在他身后说，他把钱包塞进了斜挎包里，又伸手拍了拍，这才安心下来，他低头又蹬了蹬脚下的鞋，突然不习惯运动鞋，虽然码数很合脚，但说不出的奇怪感沿着脚底板冒上来。

“你快点。”松本两只手搂着楼梯的把手，他夸张的对着大野说话，看起来万分焦急的样子。

“来了！”

大野推开门的时候发现村上的兽群就在正门外晒太阳，都是些大型的食肉动物，她养的小狮子和小狼分别趴在两边，谁也不看谁，在村上刚开始养它们的时候，它们曾经打过好几架，冲着对方又挠又咬，弄得鲜血淋漓的，被村上吼了很久才乖乖听话，现在也不过是暂时和平的模样。

它们抬起眼皮看了看出门的大野和松本，松本就躲在大野的身后，双手按在对方的肩膀上，他小声的说：“你先走，村上她今天在图书馆补功课呢，下午也不见得能出来。”

大野扭头看了背后的松本一眼，他还没开口，小狮子和小狼就耳朵尖的听见了松本的这句话，它们对人类的语言很是敏感，只听见“村上”，“不来”这两个短语就跟着立起来，然后漫步走了，栖息在旁边的兽群也跟着一起离开，留下松本在大野背后目瞪口呆。

“别扒着我了，怪累的。”大野眨了眨眼，松本赶忙把手松下来，他凑到对方的身边，仰着脸看向他。

“村上这么厉害了吗？”松本这么问，他先前还只见过村上和她的小兽群嬉闹在一起，虽然偶尔也能见到她一边是狮子一边是狼的走在树林里，但那时候村上脸上都没什么表情，那张稚嫩的面容板起来，手臂上还被划拉开一道伤口，血液凝固出几条暗色的印子，但鲜血还在流，那时候的村上也才十三岁，身上的灰袍脏兮兮的，但她已经不会再为自己的流血而痛哭了。

“她的实践做的很好，”大野说，这都是村上努力而来的，如果拿她和佐佐木做比较的话，很容易就能发现其实她不比佐佐木要差，只不过她不善于言谈，其实佐佐木也挺欣赏她，甚至认同她，有的时候她们还会在一起聊天，但很快就会因为村上对语言的不熟练而被中断，导致佐佐木离她越来越远了，“不过有些还不过关，父亲最近要抽查她的情况吧？”

“我不知道。”松本荡着大野的手说，他们探进了树林，他们曾经无数次的在这里走过，但每一次都在边界处——距离城市最近的那棵树后停下，然后往回走，“大概吧，父亲总爱抽查，但他都不知道他的行为有了规律。”

大野笑了笑，他们这群孩子很喜欢找父亲的弱点，就连行动规律也成了他的弱点之一，因为平时他太强了，常常突击检查把他们吓一跳，每次的责罚都让他们苦不堪言，但最近父亲似乎没什么突击检查的心情了，做事重新变得规律，他们也乐得片刻的舒适。

“我们要走多久啊。”松本踩在树根上，一面说一面装出摇摇晃晃的样子，大野扭过脸看他。

“下来。”大野说，他这时候能够和松本平视，对方扯了扯自己背带裤的带子，眼角带笑的看着只能这么凶他的大野，对方从不对人动手动脚的，脾气好的有点可怜的趋向——但实际上松本认为这样的人发起火来会更可怕，或许会和父亲很像，他如实想着，然后被自己的想法吓到，脸一下子变得煞白。

“怎么了？”大野第一时间捕捉到他的不对劲，手拉上他的袖管，扯了扯他，松本站在树根上不再摇晃了，眼睛倒是转了转，他看了大野一眼，又对他笑了一下，“还说出门都听我的，吓死我了，快点下来。”

松本这回听话的跳下来，旁边的大野问他：“你踩树根干什么？”

“父亲说这里万物都有呼吸，”松本说着又踩上一根凸出地面的树根，“平时里大家不都会摸摸树干，会抚去叶子上的露水，更夸张的还会去亲吻花瓣，那我踩在树根上，不也是在和它问好吗？”

“你也该上来试试。”松本说，他闭着眼睛抬起头，对着头顶上的枝叶笑了笑，他的脸迎上阳光，脸上的绒毛和轮廓被柔光打成了金色，像书本里镀金的塑像，带着几个世纪前的美感，他就这么听着松本的话踩上树根。

“你这是什么歪理邪说啊。”他站上去后说，一副不相信的模样。

“它们在说谢谢你。”松本扭过头去看着他，然后又跳下树根，“你好慢，再不走我们今天也别想穿过树林了！”

“到底是谁耽误时间啊？”大野慌慌张张的跳下来，他拉了拉自己的卫衣，再扯着自己的包带往前行进，“我要加速了，你跟紧我。”

在路上松本又开口，他说：“我听见餐桌上父亲对你说的话了。”

大野疑惑的看了看他：“那又怎么了？”

“你没有看过糖果屋吗？”松本说，“被父母不要了的小孩跑进女巫家里，女巫要养肥他们，把他们吃掉。”

“父亲啊，有点像女巫。”松本说完就笑起来，眼睛眯成一条线，他知道这称谓不恰当，但他们一有挖苦他的词——无论恰不恰当都要说出口作发泄。

“什么形容啊，”大野没忍住，他又板起脸，叹了口气抓住了松本的肩膀，让他正视他的脸，“不要在别人面前说这个故事，不要让父亲听见，你记住了吗？”

“我才没那么傻。”松本说，他知道大野在关心他，怕他什么都说出口就吃不了兜着走，“开个玩笑。”

“我们的父母没有不要我们。”大野说，他继续朝前走去，一旁的松本在树根上蹦蹦跳跳，但还是应了声。

“但我们是被带走的，”松本咬了咬嘴唇，“故事里的兄妹逃跑了，那我们呢？”

逃跑倒不是没有人试过，只是没有成功的先例，父亲不惩罚逃跑的孩子，这让父亲看起来好像很仁慈的模样，但并不这样，他在把逃跑的孩子带回来的路上一句话也不说，压抑足够摧毁孩子的大脑声音，安静会把人的反抗声给割断，这种事一来二去的久了，孩子们都打消了想法，而父亲也说了，只要他们长大了，稍微精通了门类，他会放他们离开，会让他们出门去见识，只不过时候未到而已。

而他们觉得这就像我都是为你们好的另一个无言的翻版，等到足够大知识足够充裕了，他们就能自信的走出这座图书馆，探出树林，重新回到社会。但他毫不在意社会是否会接纳他的孩子们，不如说他放弃了让孩子在最恰当的时间去探索整个世界，而他要的不过只是掌控。

“他们还把女巫推进了热汤锅里。”大野轻声的开口，他的声音突然变得像父亲一样幽冷，他在想有必要吗，他们是否真的要蹈父亲的覆辙，要用死亡来换自由吗。

他不想这么做，也不想看见有人这么做。

“只是一个童话。”松本说，他叹了口气，“早知道不说了。你又要不开心了。”

“没有。”大野正了正自己的语气，他对松本笑了一下，“这个故事很好。”

离开森林的时候已经到了正午，大野靠看太阳的位置和树影辨认出了时间，树林外靠近城市的一条小道，他伸出手去给松本：“牵住我，免得我们走散了。”

松本这时候不和大野顶嘴，他抬手牵住，在树林外他变成了最听话的小弟弟，只把大野当作依靠，对方按照父亲指引的路线朝着未知的城市走去。

城市边缘处的杂货店看起来也脏兮兮的，明亮的招牌被尘土打成了灰蒙蒙的，松本皱着眉头盯着招牌看了好久，然后扭头看了看大野：“我讨厌这里。”

“不想继续挨饿的话就闭嘴。”大野说，他本来不想对松本这么凶，但出了树林就叫他觉得有点心神不宁，他的视线顺延着街道一路朝前去，街边人来人往的，所有人看起来和他们的面容很像，但他和松本在这里格格不入，其他人却是早就心知肚明这社会的守则，他们的骨血都融入了这片土地。

大野呼了口气，带着松本坐上了最近的公交，它能带着他们靠近市中心一点，是他们的目的地。

“你好凶啊。”坐上车的时候松本才可怜巴巴的对着身边的大野开口，他们坐到了后排的位置，大野让他坐在靠窗的位置，这让他还高兴了一点，“你为什么离开了树林就像变了个人一样？”

大野细细的想自己是否在图书馆里没这么说过松本，但实际上是偶尔他也会凶一凶这个最小的孩子，毕竟有的时候不能太宠他。

“我没有，”大野开口，“你在外面可不能像在家里一样随心所欲了。”

这里早不像在图书馆里了，差别太大，他们不能在外也像在家里一样的随心所欲，他垂下眼看了看松本：“不要乱变东西出来。”

“知道了，”松本眨着眼睛说，“我才舍不得呢。”

坐到目的地的时候松本差点被这晃悠悠的公车给荡睡着了。

大野先是带他去了吃饭的地方，他们立着菜单看了好久，最后选了两份价格最低的套餐。

“两个人要省一点。”松本说，他这时候看起来像个小大人，大野掏出钱包看了看，然后很是茫然的对上了松本的眼睛，实际上里面的钱足够他们大吃一顿。

“其实我们两个够用，就算待会儿给他们带点东西回去也没关系。”他说。

松本瞪大了眼睛：“那我待会儿要吃甜点。”

“我也要。”

他们在街边晃了好久，两个人在甜品店外踮起了脚，最后推开门走进去，他们依旧立起厚重的菜单开始看，松本有点拿不住，用眼神问大野这菜单怎么这么重。

菜单的封面是皮质的，比之前小餐馆的塑料纸菜单要重上好多，旁边的服务生很善解人意的托住了松本的菜单，供他这样翻阅。

“是你的弟弟吗？”她问，旁边的大野抬起眼看了她下。

“是的。”他坐直了身体，一本正经的说。

“很可爱，”服务生笑起来，“只有你们两个出来？真了不起。”

松本是那种一被夸就会又开心又骄傲的人，大野觉得如果他要是有尾巴的话肯定早就翘起来了，而松本没空理大野在想什么，他扭过脸看着服务员，对她笑起来：“刚刚我们还是坐车过来的！”

甜品端上来的时候，服务生说他们店还送了一盒曲奇给他们带回家。

松本和大野一同回了一句谢谢，转脸看向包装精美的曲奇，然后对视了眼。

“真好，”松本说，他开始舀他的布丁了，“带我出来还真赚。”

“下次有机会的话，再一起来吧。”大野说，他没否决松本的话，但又无法直接了当的说对啊，他有点害羞了，扭过脸看玻璃窗外的世界，以前年长的孩子独自出门后都会花上好几天为他们描述外面的世界，他们勉强能想象出一些，毕竟幼年时是在城市里生活过的，但听别人讲和自己出门看总要不一样。

他觉得有一种扎根在血脉里的熟悉感，但又有一种疏离感，他们离开的太久了。

下午的时候他们提着曲奇手牵手的往回走，他们决定去便利店买点东西就坐车回家，绝不晚于父亲定下的时间。

走过街道某家新开的店的时候他们遇见了刚才没看见的人形玩偶，那些人装扮而成的玩偶喜欢逗女孩子和小孩，松本和大野就成了他们的目标，两个卡通玩偶就那么走过去，拦住了大野和松本的去路，一点恶意也没有的，只是拉了拉他们的手。

他们两个人被吓了一跳，眼神乱飘的看着身边，佐佐木曾经教给他们防身的招数在此刻变得一片模糊，大野把曲奇粗暴的塞进了包里，他的另一只手抓住松本的手腕，对方像是得到了救命稻草一样的抓住了他。

“你们好可爱啊。”有女孩子凑上来，胸前挂着拍立得，她笑起来时眼睛眯成了月牙型，可爱的很讨喜，而松本和大野却不知道她说的是玩偶还是他们俩，但他们还是很客气的在女孩突然举起的镜头前笑了笑。

白色边框的相片缓慢的从相机里被吐出来，女孩笑嘻嘻的取出照片，玩偶在此刻松开大野和松本去找新路过的小孩们牵手了，他们好不容易松了口气，女孩就又迎上来：“你们叫什么名字呀？”

得了答复后她一声不吭的单膝跪下，她在短裙下还有过膝袜，但直直跪上地面还叫他俩吓了跳，她把相片压在了屈起的大腿上，从背包里摸出了一支记号笔，在下方的大区域留白处龙飞凤舞的写上大野和松本的名字。

“送给你们。”女孩把相片递过去，她又笑起来，看着两个小男孩开始脸红，还弯下腰去揉乱了他们的头发，“你们真可爱。”

“我有一个弟弟，”她继续说下去，大野接过了相片，松本探头看过去，照片里面的他俩看起来还真不赖，他们又一起抬头听着对方说下去，“不过才出生没多久，我很爱他，希望他以后能和你们一样这么可爱。”

他们走进便利店前松本说：“她长得好好看。”

“人又好。”大野补充了一句，便利店的自动门叮铃了声在他们面前开启。

他们挑礼物花了很长的时间，大野拿了篮子跟在松本身后，店员补充冷柜食品的时候扭头看见了他们俩，善意的凑过去问：“要帮忙吗？”

松本把脸仰起来，他说：“我们要自己看。”

店员被他逗笑了，说着好的好的，就退了下去。

他们给佐佐木挑了盒创口贴和药酒，给田中带了一点他之前提过的果酒，给村上带了瓶芳香剂，还给其他孩子带了一堆乱七八糟的东西。

他们的小篮子塞的满当当的，大野站在货柜前给铃原拿了几瓶提神的功能性饮料，一旁的松本拿了盒黑咖啡装进去。

在几天前他们都梦见了铃原，而他本人已经一个星期没有醒来过了，父亲说这是浸入梦境的代价，平时田中负责给铃原灌输营养液，让他不至于在学习门类时死亡。

大野梦见过铃原在哭，他在梦里的灰袍颜色更深，像是被太多的眼泪淋湿，反被染成了墨色，铃原在梦里坐在他的床边哭，抽噎的告诉他他好想醒过来，他在梦里走的足够久了，他跨越过太多人的梦，不止孩子们的，还有其他人类的，父亲的梦境他进不去，被隔绝在外，普通人和其他馆员的梦他倒进入的轻而易举，但他蚕食了太多的梦，好的坏的，起伏巨大平淡无奇的都有，他还没能力去掌控住梦，只能无意义的行走、旁观和交谈，导致他入梦容易出梦难，他有的时候走进了馆员的梦里，看见他们就要哭，不知道哭湿多少次灰袍了。

据说佐佐木在梦里揍了铃原一顿，她恨无休止的眼泪，只叫他自己赶紧掌握出梦的诀窍，别整天扰人清梦了；田中是和铃原叹了一个梦的气，叫他赶紧醒过来，他再输几次营养液都要折寿十年了；铃原不敢去找佐藤，怕在佐藤梦里看见死亡边界。

但铃原比起大野更喜欢松本，松本在梦里给铃原讲了无数个他从书里看来的故事，这能把铃原哄的开心，而去大野那儿，大野也会安慰他，或者就陪他静渡一个梦，但无论怎么样也比不上和松本在一起那样开心。

结账的时候大野感叹：“我希望铃原能早点醒过来。”

“我们得把给他的东西藏起来，被父亲看见我们肯定吃不了兜着走。”松本小声的说，大野把钱付出去，收回硬币的找零，他拎起塑料袋和松本离开了便利店。

他仰头看了看天，仍旧是下午，他用另一只手拉起松本：“走吧，总会有办法的，父亲对这些东西不感兴趣。”


	4. Chapter 4

Ⅳ

大野很罕见的梦见了铃原。

对方的头发留的很长，发尾微卷起来，身上的灰袍是父亲给他的加大版，袍边压上他的膝盖，他的皮肤很白，常年在梦里的缘故让他不常外出，平日里多数靠营养液过活，偶尔醒过来也吃的少，身体单薄到有些弱。

“你好。”大野首先开口，他眨了下眼，有点难以相信眼前的一切，他早把铃原送走了，并且偶尔关注他的近况，他记得铃原现在是某医院里的精神科医生，收入颇丰，身体也挺好，按时健身，在几个月前刚刚和女朋友订了婚，可以说是幸福美满。

铃原没说话，他对着大野点了点头，每一个动作都是他熟悉的，标准铃原式的柔和。

“你把他找回来了？”铃原过了会儿才开口，照常理来说，没有人能够侵入大野的梦，他就像是曾经的父亲一样，他的梦应该像监牢一样——比监牢还要牢固，应该是密不透风的，任何能够潜入梦境的人都不可能侵入他的。

“不是，”大野说，他缓慢的合上眼，再睁开，铃原还是坐在他原来的地方，整个人一如既往的苍白，身上的灰袍不再像少年时期那般被泪水浸成墨色了，他看起来从容的很，像是天生如此般，整个梦的基调被他染成了灰暗的色系，但对于习惯这样的大野来说还不算什么，“我不是故意的。”

他不知道这应该说是偶然碰巧还是命中注定了，他们之间的线似乎还没有断，割去记忆重塑肉体好像还不够，但到底要怎么做才能真的终结这一切，他还真不知道。

“你该把他留在那里。”铃原告诉他，他抬眼望了望大野，那双黑眼瞳看起来好像也要变成无神的灰色了，看起来吓人。

“对不起，”大野说，“我做不到。”

他好像常说这样的话，小时候是这样，少年时期也是，到现在他觉得自己还是这样，能力倒有，但做不到的还是做不到，像空度光阴了，真是一点长进也没。

梦境中央突然出现了大圆桌，大野找了一个位置坐下，桌面上出现了热咖啡和茶点，他抬手对着铃原招了招，说：“过来吧，虽然只是梦，但还是装作是真的吧。”

“不然太别扭了。”大野说，这才是他要说的，和铃原碰面让他有些紧张，他太久没有这样和曾经的图书馆员说过话了，尤其是铃原，对方曾千百次的来到他的梦里，一部分是他在最开始没办法掌控能力的时候，另一部分是他代父亲传递消息的时候，多数情况是大野不在家里生活，搬去城市里的时候，他常能在梦里见到铃原，对方总简截了当的告诉他父亲要他知道的消息，导致有一段时间他梦见铃原就会反射性的神经紧张。

“谢谢。”铃原看见大野给他端来咖啡的时候说，他还笑了一下，但灰白面容上的微笑看起来有点恐怖，“你不用这么做的。”

“你知道我不是真的存在的。”铃原眨了眨眼，“你也不用道歉。”

“我们去看看他吧。”铃原在装模作样的吃掉了盘子里的茶点后继续说，大野正低头看咖啡里的自己，这次的咖啡颜色看起来偏咖灰，像是有烟灰融进去了，有点倒胃口，他不知道是自己开始缺乏想象颜色的能力还是在看见铃原的那一瞬间就被他的那身灰袍给染崩溃了，他抬头，对着面前的男人点了点头。

铃原牵住了他的手，在小时候他们总是这么做，那时候对方还只是学习理论上的知识，还没能够潜入任何梦境中，在自由的休息时间，他们喜欢去树林里玩，铃原的年纪也很小，比松本要大一岁，大野有的时候就一手拉着松本一手拉着铃原的带他们走出树林去往小溪，但这样的日子过去太久了，铃原冰冷的手掌按上他的手心时他冷不丁的哆嗦了一下，和幼年时的体温截然相反，而铃原还是在笑，他不对别人的反应生气，早习惯了这样，性格也愈发的温和起来。

“没关系的。”铃原说，他带着大野往前走，越过他梦境的边疆，那里灰黑色的一片，看起来模模糊糊的，像是蠕动的烟雾，有点恶心又有点可怖，但他们轻巧的越过去了，边疆认知到了大野的存在，很快就让出路来。

松本的梦境比他们想象的要复杂的多，他们站在最外围去看，周边的布景每时每刻都在变，他的梦境太丰富了，仿佛要把他活过的十六年人生以另外的更冒险的方式呈现而出，但又像是错乱的彩色，他的情绪变化惊人，记忆也是，大片大片的色彩混合在了一起，组成抽象的记忆画面。

“你们就连梦都是不一样的。”铃原说，他的声音听起来像是要哭，像暴雨前压抑的灰色天空，大野没扭头看他，他只关注于松本的梦境，梦里有很多他不熟识的人，有对方严厉的爸爸、温和的妈妈和各种不同面容的同学。场景不停的在变，家里、小区花园、学校、便利店、咖啡店、街道、危险的马路、公车、电车、地铁、火车、飞机、树林、小溪和最终的图书馆，他的梦境像流动的记忆，他站在最中央，仰头在飞速的场景中完成他跳跃的梦。

他是彩色的。

“你把自己困在不变的梦里多久了？”铃原又说，梦并不是因为他的到来才是灰色的。

因为他根本没有真正的到来。

“我不记得了。”大野说，他没给自己太多的时间来回顾梦境，睡着就是睡着，醒来就是醒来，他不会回头去纠结太多，真实和虚幻他暂且还能分得清，但如果真的要想的话，他的梦大多是以灰色做基底，他坐在圆桌边上一个人发呆，现在他站在梦境外围又看了看松本，他拉了拉自己的开衫，紧紧的把自己裹起来。

“走吧。”他说，“该走了。”

倒没人回答他，正中心的松本意识不到自己的梦境被人侵入了，他快活的游荡在自己的梦境中心，大野抱胸回头看，铃原早就不在了，他按原路返回，他黑灰色的边疆给他让路，他的梦还是灰色的。

他的梦境边疆坚固的可怖，的确没有人能够浸入他的梦里。

除非，

除非是他自己的意识。

大野重新坐回了圆桌边上，梦里的铃原不过是他记忆里分裂出来的一个节点，他学习了梦境这一门类，但最近记忆在捣乱，放出了让他分辨不清的意识出来，曾经有段时间他常梦见松本，其他馆员也总是梦见，但每次他都明白那不是真的，他还清楚梦的体系，但铃原的出现就不一样了，他也精通梦境，让大野不由得以为他回来了，但实际上根本没有。

不过是他自己借别人的口说自己做错了，他就不该带松本回来。

他们就连梦都是不一样的。

松本醒过来的时候大野已经在楼下做早饭了，他慢悠悠的从房间里走出去，用力揉了揉眼睛，他趴在三楼那里朝底下看，大野藏在厨房里他看不见他，倒能闻见一点香味。

他拖着还带着睡意的身体下楼，很有礼貌的走进厨房对大野问了声好。

“待会儿就好。”大野说，他头都没有回，背对着门口的松本，平底锅的热气直扑上来，“你先去洗漱吧。”

卫生间里的洗衣机在轰鸣，松本踩进去的时候被这噪音吵的皱起眉头来，下到底楼的时候他就听见这沸腾的声响，现在又离它更近了。

洗衣机还在震动，它已经太老了，松本记得自己家里以前也有这种洗衣机，大概在他五六岁的时候，体积庞大，外层的颜色已经被时间给染成了灰白，按钮旁边的标识被常年使用磨成了残缺的黑色，在小时候松本还挺喜欢这种吵吵闹闹还会动的东西，他曾经用力的扒住过洗衣机，想让它安静下来不再震动，结果却是洗衣机连带着他一块儿震起来，叫他开心了好久。

“好吵。”松本在刷牙的时候这么说，他望向镜子里的洗衣机，他再不是以前那个靠洗衣机夸张的震动就能被逗笑的小孩了，他腾出一只手按了按自己睡觉时被压的耳朵，指尖揉了揉软骨，他用力的来回横刷牙齿，大野新拆的牙刷很软，但磨上牙齿却还是因为不合适而发痛，他咧了咧嘴，把泡沫吐出去，拿舌尖舔了舔牙，最终把剩余的泡沫漱口吐出去。

洗完脸后大野已经准备好了早饭，面包机里的面包咚的一下跳出来，他拿着盘子接上桌，松本看了眼圆桌，他挑了一个空位坐下，大野离他有几个座位的距离。

大野倒是没料到松本坐的离自己那么远，有点尴尬的把盘子朝着松本那里推了推，以防他够不到。

“睡得好吗？”大野问他。

“挺好的。”松本说，他把蔬菜和蛋叠进面包里，大野又推过来黄油和果酱，他凑合着舀了些，“就是有点累。”

他觉得自己好像是只睡着了几分钟一样，醒过来的时候身体沉甸甸的，像是要把他拖进床板里一样，他似乎做了很长又很累的梦，但在睁开眼的瞬间就什么都不记得了。

“可能是昨天太累了。”大野说，他指了指手臂，叫松本撩开他灰袍的长袖看看手臂。

松本把面包送进嘴巴里，有点不太乐意的胡乱撩起了袖管，他手臂上的青紫色比昨天晚上看起来的要严重的多，但也是正常现象，这大概要花上一段时间才能褪下去。

大野对他点点头，他又把袖管放下去。

卫生间里的洗衣机还在吵，松本扭头看了看：“洗衣机都好旧了。”

“很吵？你不喜欢？”大野问，他忘了洗衣机是谁买来的了，似乎还是二手货，便宜的很，他们小的时候一直都是手搓来清洗衣物，春夏秋都还好，但冬天他们常常喜欢赖着不洗，积累出好几大盆的脏衣服，最后在父亲的来回巡视下，全数跪在面盆前搓洗衣物，双手都冻的通红，指节都失去了知觉。

松本觉得自己很难对着房子的主人说我不喜欢你家的什么什么，他想了会儿，终于憋出一句话：“不是，感觉不能集中注意力了。”

“待会儿就结束了，我做早饭前开的，吃完就该停下来了。”大野说，“哦，对了，你的校服我也放进去洗了，忘记和你说了，我看它们都有点脏了。”

“没关系。”松本说，他本来就想着要不要早上的时候托大野给他塞进洗衣机里，既然他先想到了，他也不用再麻烦的开口，只不过他没想到这里的洗衣机还这么旧，活像是几十年前的产物，“我穿睡衣也行。”

“如果不习惯的话我可以给你找点衣服，”大野说，他顿了顿，抬眼看了看楼上，“六楼有个杂物间，里面有些衣服，不知道合不合适，可以带你上去挑一挑，睡衣裤子怪长的，走动起来可能不太方便。”

松本哦了声，低头看了眼睡裤，果然昨天挽起的裤管被他下楼的走动给折腾没了，长裤脚要拖到地，他收了收腿，在椅子上盘起来。

“还要给你拿双袜子。”大野又扫了眼。

松本笑的不好意思：“麻烦了，现在就去吗？”

六楼的杂物间落了锁，松本探着脑袋的看大野把锁拧开，门打开的时候居然还有老旧的吱呀声，听起来还怪恐怖的，大野腾出位子想让他先进去看。

松本站在门外看里面怪暗的，他朝着大野笑了笑，没动，大野就明白他的意思先进去了，还转头看他：“就是太暗了，我去拉窗帘，进来吧，没事。”

等大野越过障碍物到窗边拉开了窗帘，他才走进去，外边的阳光很好，金色透进来，把四周照亮，空气里的细小尘埃也在光亮中显形了，他抬手挥了挥，面前的灰尘就飘散到一边去了。

“是不是觉得太脏了？”大野又跨回来，他的眼睛因为笑容而弯起来，他抬手拉开了一旁的衣柜，“昨天的衣服我也在这里拿的，你看看，里面还有别的。”

松本看见很多套灰袍挂在一边的时候就惊呼了一下，他能很明显的看出大野似乎有很多兄弟姐妹，灰袍的大小都不太一样，大野抬手拉起几件的袍边，解释道：“穿了好久了，小时候到十几岁的时候一直都穿这种衣服，小孩太多了，图省事就一直穿这种。”

松本点了点头说了句哦，大野跟着拉开一旁的柜门，里面叠着数十件衣服，从大到小叠上去，看上去规整的很，五颜六色的都有，分成上衣下裤，另一角落里放着内衣，裙子堆在底下，袜子被塞在抽屉里，底下一层放着各式各样的鞋子，堆满了这偌大的衣柜。

“上面几层的小衣服你大概穿不上。”大野说，“这里是大概十几岁时候出门穿的衣服，我之前有整理过，穿也没怎么穿过，你不要太担心，可以说都挺新的。”

松本又点了点头，他伸手小心翼翼的拉出几件来，大野把皱起的小衣服给抚平了，松本看了看衣服的大小和样式，他比对了几件，觉得自己不应该对别人衣柜里的旧衣服太苛刻，挑了比较合身的就结束，衣服袜子鞋抱在怀里叫他怪费力的，大野抬手从他怀里抽走鞋子和袜子。

“下楼去换吧。”大野这么说，他单手合上了衣柜，转身又要去拉窗帘。

“不让太阳晒晒吗？”松本站在门口说，阳光安静的洒进来，点亮了窗下的杂物，那看起来像是好多画框，它们背对着松本的视线，他还想问一句那是什么，但前一句话才说完，大野就唰的下拉上了窗帘，光线一下子被剥夺，那些堆积在一起的杂物又没进黑暗中，了无生气的模样，他停了停，最终还是被问出口。

“旧屋子了，就这样比较好。”大野这么回复，他折返回去，松本走到门口，看着大野重新锁上门。

“我可以帮你一起打扫一下。”松本又说，他倒是不好意思在这里蹭吃蹭喝，大野作为主人似乎不好意思让客人做这做那的，可他作为一个混吃混喝的客人也不好意思成天游手好闲。

“不用，”大野再一次回绝他，“这里房间那么多，你到时候肯定会嫌累的，就这样，我能处理好的。”

松本略显尴尬的在旁边沉默了会儿，最后笑了笑，抱着他的衣服沿着走廊下楼，大野提着他的鞋子袜子走在他的身后。

“你今天有什么安排吗？”松本问，他转脸看了看大野，然后又扭头回去，觉得还是看别的地方比较舒服些，对视虽然礼貌但总叫他们紧张。

“暂时还没有，”大野说，他顿了顿，“我还以为你今天想好好休息一下。”

“这倒是。”松本突然放松下来的嘟囔了句，把手臂里的衣物揽的更紧了些。

“房间里有电视，”大野补充，电视是他买来不久的，在经过漫长的时间后他终于明白一个人待在图书馆是相当无聊的，“如果觉得无聊的话可以去看，你想出门也可以，只管叫我就行。”

“那图书馆也可以吗？”松本问。

大野停了脚步，松本在楼梯上转过头，他抬眼看着背后的男人，他数了数对方停顿的秒数，足足有大半分钟身后的人没开口，嘴唇倒微张，似乎在想措辞。

“图书馆，”他又顿了顿，仿似在下很大的决心，但却又笑起来，面容显得太勉强了，“也可以。”

“你是不是在图书馆里有秘密？”松本大大咧咧的问，还用他那双好看的眼睛紧紧盯着对方那双垂下的眼瞳，他在那片黑色里看不见什么起伏，像静谧的海，再无波涛和浪潮。

◎

两个人拖着两大袋东西走起来太费劲，他们还在灰扑扑的杂货店里买了可乐喝，两个人把塑料袋放在了地上，一只手插着腰的把可乐咕噜咕噜的灌进喉咙里。

“来得及吗？”松本吸了吸鼻子，他打了个可乐味的嗝，然后偷偷的笑了一下，他抬眼看了天色，黄昏的暖色缓慢的从四周漫过来，浅蓝色的天空没把持住自己原本的色调，“是我动作慢了吗？”

“来得及的。”大野说，他擦了擦汗，明明已经到冬季，但跑跑还是热了起来，他把可乐拧上丢进了袋子里，还伸手检查了一下松本有没有把瓶盖拧好，检查完毕以后，他把对方的可乐丢进了对方负责的袋子里，“怎么样，准备好了吗？我们要回家了。”

松本嗯了声，他又看了眼天空，他抓起自己的袋子，沉甸甸的把他的肩头都压下去一截，他用这种费劲的方式往前进行，大野比他好一点，力气比他大，勉强保持了肩膀的平衡，他用另一只手抓住了松本的手，带着他往前走去。

在树林里行走最费劲，黄昏的光探进枝叶间看起来很暗，他们不得不低头确认脚下的土地。

冬日的黄昏很短，他们要与天色和时间一起赛跑，紧抓着的手心开始冒汗，他们越走越急，手里的重物还拖慢了他们的进度，两个人都变得开始有点不耐烦起来。

“我们能赶在天黑前回家吗？”松本又问，他们谁也无法得知确切的答案，再抬头往前看去，树林像是没有边际一样的，怎么走怎么看都见不到家门前的那片绿地。

“能行的。”大野说，他其实很想说我也不知道，或者直接说好像没办法了，但他看了看身边的松本，最后咬咬牙没说，“能做到的，你能坚持吗？”

“能的。”松本吸了口气，他更大步的朝前往前走去，两个人气喘吁吁的，一时之间都不想再搭话。

“如果没按规定的时候回家的话，”松本走了会儿就又开口，语句被喘息隔断成一截一截的，大野听起来费劲，只能稍稍憋住自己呼吸的声音去听，“父亲会罚我们的吧？我们是不是要挨打了？”

大野吸了口气，他抬头看天，光线愈发暗了，黄昏的颜色笼罩在他们的身上，气温也开始下降，还起风了，枝叶被风吹的沙沙作响，落叶被扫下很多，直面的朝他们的脑袋砸下来，似乎所有一切都在和他们做对抗，他这时候说：“我不知道，应该不会吧，再加把劲，我们能回去的。”

他们靠近终点的时候发觉有人聚集在树林附近，先迎上来的是村上，她的小狮子和小狼跟着她，然后身后的佐佐木就神出鬼没的出现，她的潜伏已经修的很好了，鼻梁上还挂着伤，但看起来她今天没有被练的很惨。

“慢死了。”佐佐木说，她缓慢的眨了眨眼，村上先从他们手上拿过了塑料袋，然后佐佐木抬手把东西全数拎走，她年纪最长，力气也最大，“带这么多东西还带松本出去，疯了吗？”

她转身自顾自的朝前走去，还没离开几步就又扭头看了松本一眼：“他还那么小，又瘦弱。”

村上在旁边嘀咕着叫佐佐木别说了，旁边的小狼跟在松本屁股后头走，吓得松本抓紧了大野的手，而小狮子就跟着大野，动物慢悠悠的，但走在前头的人类却并不轻松。

“不要怕，”大野说，他也有些哆嗦，“村上在前头呢，不要紧的。”

“最好快些了，”佐佐木扭过头去，她的半张脸浸在黄昏下，线条看起来柔和，她身上的灰袍看起来脏兮兮的，和村上有的一拼，袖管被卷起来，提着重物的手上露出明显的肌肉线条，“父亲已经在等着了。”

“他知道你带着松本一起出门了，”她顿了顿，眼睛里的光叫他们分辨不出是什么意思，“加把劲，快点，别惹他不耐烦了。”

“天马上就要黑了。”大野抓着松本的手加速前进的时候，走在前头的佐佐木和村上就开始奔跑，佐佐木的声音从前头传过来，他们要和天色赛跑了。

她们两个人的跑步姿势和兽群们很像，村上像豹子一样的朝前突进，佐佐木因为给他们拎东西的缘故没有村上那么快，但比起身后的大野和松本来说也要快的多了，她的长发随动作被风撩起来。

“抓紧了。”大野开口，他拽着松本朝前跑去，旁边的松本勉强跟上速度，顶着口气奔出了树林。

天还没完全黑下来。

村上给他们开了门，佐佐木把塑料袋放在了门外，她跟着村上一起走进屋子里，她一口气都没喘，只撩了撩自己的发尾，恭恭敬敬的开口：“他们回来了，父亲，天没黑。”

大野调整了呼吸的把袋子重新拎起来，松本喘了好几口气，他松开大野的手，自己两只手拎起了塑料袋，跟在他斜后方进了房间。

“东西放放，吃饭了。”父亲说，他走到门口来，打量了一下大野和松本，转而笑了一下，但没人觉得轻松下来，他们把袋子放在了楼梯扶手下，双双跑进了卫生间里。

田中拎了拖鞋让他们赶紧换上，然后拎着他们换下来的鞋子去了六楼的杂物间，下楼又把地拖了拖，再洗了个手才回到桌前。

铃原在厨房里和其他孩子一起做菜，香味已经飘出来了，村上和佐佐木占据了父亲两边的位置，大野挨着村上坐，松本挨着大野坐，他们尽力不坐在让父亲一抬头就能看见的位置上。

佐藤入座在佐佐木的身边，孩子们都低着头，铃原距上一次见到又单薄了很多，整个人都像瘦脱形了一样，露出来的手腕骨骼明显的吓人。

晚餐他们大多吃的很安静，没人窃窃私语，餐盘上的菜很快被人扫荡一空，露出洁白的底，压抑的像是油漆的墙面。

“今天出门感觉怎么样？”父亲吃到一半的时候开口，孩子们听见他说话都纷纷放下了筷子，四周的餐具声在一瞬间就静下来。

“挺好的。”大野说，他把埋下的头抬起来，松本抓住了他搭在膝盖上的手，他手心全是汗，直覆上大野干燥的手背，温度滚烫的要烧起来。

“很高兴你准时回家了。”父亲说，他用筷子戳进被炸至金色的猪排，两只手分别握住一根筷子，用笨拙的方式把完整的肉排分成不均匀的两块，撕开的缝隙变得很难看，他站起来，把大的那块丢进松本的碗里，小的那块给了大野，“是我忘记说你只能一个人去。”

“对不起。”大野说，他补了句，“父亲。”

很多时候他们都得这么做，去承认根本不是错误的错误，父亲像上帝一样的居高临下，他们要做最诚恳的信徒——或者是囚徒。

“多吃点，”父亲说，他重新落座，朝前拖了拖椅子，椅脚在地板上磨出嘈杂的叫人皱眉的声响，孩子们低头皱眉闭眼的忍受，“你们走了那么长的路怪累的。”

“村上今天下午去树林里摘了点水果回来。”他继续说，“你们晚饭过后一起吃了，最好别放到明天。”

大野不知道这算是口头责罚还是别的什么，他偷偷抬头看了父亲一眼，对方倒是没有看任何一个孩子，头微低的在吃饭，脸上没有表情，松本抓着他的手在这时候松开了。

“出来下。”

在晚饭后大野主动站起来收盘子，他拍了拍村上想叫她和佐佐木一起休息去，但还没等他开口，突然折返回来的父亲叫了叫他。

“祝好运。”田中迎面走过来，他对着大野用力的眨了眨眼，脸上的同情流露出来，旁边的铃原拉着松本转过身去不面对父亲。

“一切还顺利吗？”父亲带他走出门外，冬夜很凉，大野庆幸他还没来得及把衣服换成灰袍，不然他保准能冻死，身旁的父亲把手搭上他的肩，他是一动都不敢动了，只能僵住身体。

“一切都很好，”大野说，他的声音小下去，“很顺利。”

“这只是起点。”父亲拍了拍他的肩，他听起来心情还不错，或许是他和松本的准时到达让他不至于太生气，也可能正因为他的准时，他不太好发作，总不能因为没能按照他未曾提过的要求做了就挨一顿打，“做好准备，你以后可能会去更远的地方，最近的学习怎么样？”

“很顺利。”大野皱了皱眉，他抬眼看了下父亲，对方也低头看他，按在他肩膀的手伸过去按住他的眉头，告诉他他不喜欢这个表情，大野拉平自己的皮肤，他很勉强的笑了一下，“一切都按日程计划在进行，我能在月底读完第三阶段的第二册。”

“再快点，”父亲说，他之前布置下的日程表和大野的进度是一模一样的，时间本应宽松的多，可现在他又肆意更改了，“你花了太多的时间在别人身上了。”

他的指腹点在大野的额头上，带来一阵叫人紧张的压迫感，而大野仰起脸闭上了眼，如果这时候父亲痛殴他，他都不会大惊小怪，但只怕父亲就轻柔的点他，叫他头皮发麻。

“冬天怪冷的，回去吧。”但还真如他所怕的一样，父亲收回了手，转身拉开房门，“进来吧，智。”

父亲鲜少叫他们的名字，姓氏是最常使用的，他念名字的时候，大野只觉心脏上似乎爬上来一条吐着信子的蛇，冰冷光滑的皮肤圈住他跳动的心脏一路收紧，叫他难受却又不至于致死，是个威胁的存在。

父亲摸了摸他的头，对着他笑了笑，面容像是被室温融化一样的温柔，他压下声音说话，但还站着，而大野却觉得那声音是靠近他耳边发出的一样。

“接下来，把买的东西和他们分掉吧，你们也辛苦了，适当的奖赏很好。”父亲说，“这次我不过问你们的礼物，你做的很好了。”

他的肩膀被推了推，大野只没命似的奔向了厨房。

孩子们很喜欢有人被允许出门后回来的分礼物时间，通常这个时候父亲已经洗漱完毕的回到房间里去，按平常来说的话，只有早上他才会从房间里出来，他们要做的只有小声一点就好，没谁能够束缚住他们了。

他们在楼梯下围坐成一圈，像是在外野营的人一样，围着篝火的坐成一个圈的聊天或是玩游戏，但他们之间没有燃起兴致的篝火，只有一大截地毯。

松本和大野像异类一样的坐在其中，他们还没换下衣服，别的孩子都套着没精神的灰袍，但他们彼此却不在意。

大野和松本按年龄把买来的东西分发下去，佐佐木埋下头去拆了创口贴，她取出一份歪歪扭扭的贴上了鼻子，还有点不好意思的笑了笑，她扭头就对上佐藤，凑近了问他好不好看。

田中拿到果酒的时候站起来对着大野说：“我真爱你。”

他转过脸去看比大野矮上一截的松本，他很用力的揉了揉他黑色的头发，柔软的发丝戳着他的掌心：“我也爱你。”

“你今天快把我们担心坏了，你知道吗？”他又补上。

没人知道松本跟着大野一起出门了，尽管他们两个人总是在一起，吃中饭的时候他们在树林里找了半天，直到村上问到她的兽群他们才知道松本跟着大野一块儿出门了，不过好在中饭的时候他们不和父亲一块儿吃，还算是争取到了时间，但因为他们回来的太晚，下午的时候实在瞒不下去了，父亲还是知道了，不过好在父亲没怎么发作，他们还都松了口气。

松本不好意思的看了他眼，对着他吐了吐舌头，又脸红起来。

他们把咖啡和饮料交给铃原的时候铃原还坐在地上走神，他慢半拍的站起来接过，翻过东西看背后的说明。

“这能让你多清醒一段时间。”大野探头过去指了指背后说明的功效，“不过我们不知道能撑多久，你可以试试。”

“谢谢。”铃原拥抱了大野一下，吻了吻他的额头，又转身用相同的方式对待了松本，他重新坐下去，研究了一下背后的说明，“希望有效。”

“要我去拿杯子吗？”松本问。

“要先烧壶热水！”田中在一旁开口。

佐佐木就站起来，她又摸了摸鼻子上创口贴光滑的表面：“我离得近我去吧。”

“上次…”佐藤慢悠悠的开口，他看起来还有些神志不清，旁边的村上跪在地上扭头去看佐佐木，“绘…带回的…粉…巧克力，还有。”

“巧克力粉。”这次轮到村上去纠正他的口语，其他孩子笑成一团，然后声音停了停，他们怕音量太响了会把父亲吵出来，都僵着不敢动。

“你们笑的都不及热水壶打鸣来的响！”佐佐木插着腰的走回来，她有时候讨厌其他孩子的胆小，虽然她也一样惧怕父亲，“笑吧，还可以再大声一点。”

村上爬起来去厨房洗水果，那是她下午的时候在小溪后面的树林深处找到的野果，他们叫不出冬天出生的野果的名字，但做小白鼠尝了尝，发觉没毒，味道很甜，就摘了两筐回来。

“我们人太多了，我要烧两壶水。”佐佐木又原路返回，她拍了拍村上的肩，“你再去接一壶水，铃原喝咖啡，那我们的巧克力粉可能够用。”

“我也想喝巧克力。”铃原说，他可怜兮兮的。

“我可以分你一口，”松本说，他笑嘻嘻的往铃原那里靠了靠，“我想尝一尝咖啡。”

“别想了，你还太小了。”田中插嘴，他一副势要阻止他们两个人的交易一般，又抬头看了看大野，“你也不拦着？”

“随便啦，”大野一边说一边站起来，他想去帮佐佐木，“好不容易那么开心，你这么扫兴干嘛？”

“算啦算啦，管不了你们了。”田中说，他也不多说松本，只看了他一眼，“晚上睡不着别来打搅我和大野，哄不动你了。”

“我要是夜里找你就是小狗！”


	5. Chapter 5

Ⅴ

松本觉得大野智或许就是磊落的一个代名词，自他说出那句话后，大野连眼睛都没眨一下，丝毫没有被说中的意思，只是疑惑的看了松本一眼，倒是没有嘲讽他古灵精怪的想法。

“只是怕你待的无聊。”大野说，他们重新回到楼下的餐桌上继续吃早饭。

他又顿了顿：“你看起来，好像是不怎么看书的。”

“为什么？”松本干脆问回去，他被面包边猛的噎住，大野把热牛奶推了过去，又问他是不是讨厌面包边，“不讨厌，不小心的。”

他担忧的看着松本咕噜咕噜的咽下牛奶，眼眶被呛出泪来，然后才继续说下去：“也没有为什么，只是你太好看了。”

“你这算什么？”松本觉得莫名其妙，“你是喜欢以貌取人的人吗？亏我还觉得你和别人不一样。”

大野看起来很是诚恳的模样，让松本总觉得他会和表现出来的一样像个老好人，能够包容一切，自然而然不会因为外表来评价一个人。

“我错了。”他又大大方方的道歉，叫松本无论如何也不能多挖苦他一句，他还以为松本这回能做个无拘无束的青少年，有张好看的脸，十几岁的时候不用太用功，可以疯跑在太阳底下和朋友一起，可以在大街小巷肩并肩的闲逛，或许还会有个长相漂亮的女朋友，他可以用太多事情填补自己休闲的日子，而不用长久的泡在图书馆里，“以前遇见过长的好看的不太爱学习的学生，自然而然就这么说了，我很抱歉，我知道你是不一样的。”

大野后半句的真诚让松本有点脸红，他招架不住他人的真心，直直揉了揉脸颊，抬眼看了对方一下：“其实我也没有那么认真。学生？你以前是老师吗？”

“差不多。”大野点头，那是很久以前的事情了，他不经意提起来一下，倒没想到松本的反应那么快，他看了看对面的少年，仔细斟酌了一下，“教过一段时间的书。”

“教什么科目？”松本问他。

“语言。”大野回复，然后又腼腆的笑了，“很久以前的事了。”

“我看你的年纪也没有多大。”松本说，对方看起来应该只有二十多岁，感觉上好像应该更年轻一些，但有些话听起来要更老练些，他猜不出具体的年龄，只能大概猜个数值。

“反正比你要大。”大野说。

“大几岁？”松本又追问，他突然觉得饭桌上的这场对话突然变成了赛跑，他和大野你追我赶的，而大野一直就是被他追着的那个，被他死缠烂打的要问出点什么。

可大野没看起来的那么容易被套话。

“就是比你大。”他回复，他在最开始想说三岁，但很快他就划去了这个答案，现在他们的年龄完全没办法比较了，十六岁的松本太年轻，面孔稚嫩，经历短浅，是城市里一抓一大把的少年。

“你是怕我知道你比我大那么多要改口叫你叔叔吗？”松本激他，他大口大口的啃面包，边缘的果酱粘上他的脸颊和嘴角，他抬手摸了摸，想抹掉果酱，他的指尖划过嘴角直达脸颊，划拉出一道黏腻的边境线，皮肤毛孔似被酸甜堵住了。

“我无所谓。”大野说，他就不上当，说着还抽了张餐巾纸去水池那里浸湿了，他给松本递过去，又指了指自己的脸颊。

“谢谢。”松本说，他早知道大野比他大，但没对他用过什么敬称，现在大野这么说他也想不起来要用敬称，“那我就真的随便称呼你了。”

“随你。”大野说，他吃完了早饭，又自顾自的收拾盘子，然后转脸等松本吃完。

“佩拉匹。”松本说。

“你说什么？”大野先是抬眼然后眉头就皱起来，他还愣了愣，松本被他的表情吓了一跳，总觉得自己像是闯祸了，把最不该惹最难惹的人给惹火了般，他小心的盯着大野的脸看，小声的复述了一遍，直到大野的表情正常些才松了口气。

“没想到你这么叫我，”他说，语气听起来有些受伤，他低下头去看了看桌面，红棕色的木桌打了蜡，看起来光滑，还能印出些倒影，“很少有人这么说了。”

这个词基本上只有父亲才会说，他会一本正经的在孩子面前说你们是佩拉匹了，会说作为佩拉匹你们应该做到什么什么，还说过你们就算离开这里也永远都是佩拉匹，只要学完了门类的，就都是佩拉匹。

这词像是一道深红色连带着血痂的烙印，并非留在他们的皮肤上，却深深的留在他们的思想、记忆和灵魂上，竟然也传来嗞嗞的声响，居然也传出一阵焦香来。

“你之前不就和我说过这个词吗？”松本问他，他艰难的吃完了早饭，把杯子里的牛奶喝光，他话说的太多，即便喝了点东西还是觉得口渴，他把杯子往大野那里推了推问他是不是还能添点水，“我还以为你喜欢这个。”

“冰箱里还有果汁，如果你不嫌冷的话我可以给你倒一点。”大野说，“只是提一句，像我这种主修语言的人总喜欢瞎显摆。”

“我喜欢果汁，”松本说，他还想加一句你早该告诉我的，但觉得不妥，就又从喉咙里把它删掉，他抬头看着大野得了话的站起来把空盘子收走堆进水池里，又开了冰箱给他倒果汁，一副尽心尽力满足他愿望的样子，他不知道这男人究竟哪里有问题，总是照顾他过头，或许是常年一个人住使得他好客，再或者就是他太喜欢他了，倒是有点太反常了，“不过你显摆的有用，那时候我被震住了。”

“失误了，”大野笑说，他觉得轻松了些，扭头就把这个问题带过了，他把果汁给对方递过去，“别放在心上。”

“好的，”松本说，他拿起杯子抿了口，嘴唇还黏在杯口，那双大眼睛睁大了的看向大野，他又开始盯着他，“老师。”

他这么说。

大野倒是笑了笑，眼角的笑纹翘起来，他慢悠悠的回复：“叫我教授。”

他顿了顿，又继续说下去：“松本同学。”

松本突然就败下阵来，他把杯子磕在了桌子上，直直趴上了桌，他对大野的认知又刷新了一层，对方不总是木讷的有什么就说什么老好人，他有些狡黠，还爱顺着别人的话开玩笑，笑起来的模样像是得了趣的圆脸猫，眼睛里的光一闪一闪的，倒是叫人觉得颇有份光彩。

“你没事吧？”大野探过头去看他，这回他是满腔的真诚，而松本却还把这当做对方的一场胡闹做戏。

“败给你了。”他露出眼睛，眨眼的时候长睫毛扑闪起来，他浅色的眸子在黑色的扇动下露出来，像古时宫廷妇人爱用的那一招，动不动就扇起羽毛扇遮住半张脸，眼睛倒眨个不停，但松本要清爽的多了，他很快就露出整张脸来，对着大野笑了笑，一口气喝光了果汁，他握着杯子要去厨房，“我吃完了，多谢款待，我来洗碗吧。”

大野还想说什么，但又被松本给顶回去了：“洗碗我还是会的，对你的学生有点信心，”

他接着说下去：“大教授。”

“你什么时候成我的学生了？”大野重新坐回位子上，扭过身看少年单薄的背影，他挑的衣服好像还是大了些，看起来空空落落的，他想问松本要不要出门买新衣服，但想想还是没问出口，他不想给松本一种他对他来说是很特殊的存在，尽管事实如此，但他还是不想那么明显。

“就在刚刚，”松本头也没回的开口，他低头把袖子管给撩起来，把手里的杯子放进水池里，他拧开了水龙头，哗哗的流水声传来，他摸了把空盘子，“好油。”

“我喊你老师的时候，”他认真的洗碗，说着还扭头看向大野，他又笑起来，大野想如果厨房的水池上方有窗就好了，最好这里能向阳，这样松本这么笑起来的时候会背着光，他会像画像里的神祇一样轮廓被柔光亲吻，看起来会变得神圣，“教授。”

大野的手肘架在了椅背上，他听着松本的话撑着脸的笑了笑，又扭头把脸埋进臂弯里，只露出笑弯了的眼睛，他看着松本得意的扭过头去，他还是拿对方什么办法都没有。

◎

大野曾经有一段离家的日子，他拖着大行李箱——这是他上个月去城市里买回来的，这次他把它装的满当当离开，他的衣服不多，日常用品也少的可怜，但他装了好几本书进去，扫空了一层书架上的三分之一，他还用衣服把那些书给包的严严实实的，生怕有撞角出现，父亲对他出门生活没什么意见，只是告诉他如果铃原在梦里通知他回来他一定要回来，也对他带书出门没什么意见，只是叫他注意别弄丢了。

松本给他装了一大包吃的，烤的饼干和蛋糕为主，还有一堆佐佐木的三明治——本来是准备训练后吃的，没料到全被松本给偷偷打包给了大野。

“我会想你的。”松本抱着包，走在大野的身边，田中也出来送他，大野把行李箱给他拖，三个人探进树林了，村上骑在狮子的背上漫步林间，她还问大野要不要坐上来。

大野没说话，他抬手用力揉了揉松本的脑袋，对方已经长的比他要高了，但身形单薄的很，像竹竿一样的立在他们身边，村上的体型应该是最匀称的那一种，常年和兽群厮混让她壮实了些，身体线条很好看，皮肤也被晒成了小麦色，剩余的三个男人的皮肤却要白一些，田中和大野的身形也算在瘦的范围内，松本却要比他们更瘦一些，还要更高，总被田中担心他会不会有点营养不良了。

“记得有空就回来，”松本说，然后他想了想觉得不对，“不，有空我要去找你。”

“我等你。”大野说，一边的田中倒听不下去他们两个人的对话，他抬手揉了揉自己的胳膊，然后就被松本瞪了眼。

“你真是太黏他了，”田中比划了下，他又拍了拍大野的肩，“放心吧，你不在的时候我会照顾好他的，我准备给松本弟弟做一张饮食安排表，我再联系一下佐佐木，让她教教他怎么练身体。”

“别招惹佐佐木了，”大野说，他摇了摇头，旁边的松本猛的瞪了不怕死的田中一眼，年长的佐佐木脾气越来越火爆，心情好的时候倒还行，心情不好的时候整个人都残暴刻薄起来，一旁的村上听了佐佐木的名字还抖了抖，几天前她们打了一架，以村上的失败告终，田中忙活了一圈才治好她，他抬手点了点松本手里鼓囊囊的包，“你没拿什么佐佐木要吃的吧？”

“他真不怕死，”田中说，松本一个劲的给他使眼色叫他闭嘴，但他当做没看见，直直说下去，“这小子把佐佐木做的三明治全给你装上了，刚才我和铃原都劝他不要这么想不开，他就硬要做，你不在他真是天不怕地不怕的，都说了叫你别拿，真怕你被佐佐木打死。”

“拿回去。”大野停下，他拉开松本怀里的包，打开来一看还真有满当当的三明治，他把包好的三明治全数拿出来，递给了松本，“别惹她。”

“又不要紧，”松本说，他有点委屈的接过三明治，他埋下头看了看，这是他好不容易才拿出来的，现在大野又不识他好意的给他丢过来，让他不免有些伤心，“反正田中也在，就算有什么三七二十一也不用怕。”

“我记得你喜欢佐佐木做的三明治。”松本继续说，他的语气变成了恳求，他没什么东西能给大野，只能尽量满足他的喜好，他变成了想要讨好哥哥的弟弟了，平时的任性一扫而空，“你就带走吧。”

“不，”大野拒绝，他又翻了翻包，确保里面没有别的能惹佐佐木生气的东西在里面才拉上拉链，他自己把包背起来，“你要为自己考虑了，你也已经长大了，佐佐木不会像以前那么惯着你了。”

“又不要紧，”松本说，他抱着三明治，又明白自己无论如何也没办法说通大野，对方虽然耳根子软，但对认定了的事是一步也不肯退让，固执的很，“就算发生了最坏的结果，我也能忘记的。”

田中侧目看了他一眼，村上依旧不说话，大野捏了捏包带，指节用力，带子被他捏成另一个怪异的形状，皮肤用力到泛白，最后他也只说了一句话：“别滥用能力。”

“不用也会生疏，”松本说，他看了田中一眼，然后才把眼神移到大野身上，“痛苦留着是没有用的。”

他们终于踏出了树林，大野从田中手里接过了行李箱，村上也从狮子背上跳下来，赤裸的脚掌踩着地，他们都穿着灰袍，除了一身便装的大野，他一一拥抱了同伴，最后才抬手搂了搂松本，对方瘦长的胳膊圈住他的腰，他抬手揉了揉又用力按了按对方的后脑勺，略略吃力的在对方耳边说话。

“有的时候痛苦的记忆也是有用的，”他说，还闭上了眼，他深深的呼了口气，“记忆造就了现在的你，答应我，你不会放弃任何一个时刻。”

“我答应你，”松本说，他叹了口气，“不在最紧要的时候，我不会的。”

大野对着他笑了笑，用手重重的捶了捶他的胳膊：“回去吧。”

大野在授课的时候看见了一张熟悉的脸，对方大大咧咧的坐在中间一排，偌大教室里学生坐的还算规整，少数人分散在旁边，大部分学生都挤在中间坐成一排，看样子是结伴而来的。

“今天就到这里。”大野在铃声响起的时候开口，他从来不拖堂，学生们不会听铃声以后的授课内容，他也不在意自己的课是否讲完，到时间就收工，他想着反正学校也是按课时给他结账，他没必要太认真。

他离开教室的时候，里面还稀稀落落的坐着没来得及收拾书包的学生，有些人还认认真真的抄他最后的板书，有些人倒像是没睡醒似的。

他抱着书本离开，在走廊里大步向前，有认识他的学生迎面走过来，很有礼貌的对他点头问好，他一一点头回应，脸都快笑僵了，背后倒有人叫他。

“教授——”声音被刻意拉长，哒哒的跑步声从身后传过来，那人又继续，“大野教授！”

大野顿了顿才转过身去，他看见那张熟悉的脸向着他而来，但他已经太久没有见过他了，对方的头发又留长了些，染成了好看的棕色，阳光打下来，他的发丝发亮，让他看起来像个明星，他捏紧了手臂里的教材，这才开口：“松本同学。”

他这么说。

在课程开始点名的时候他就发现对方了，他按着名字一一报下来，这是他的一次选修课，所有系的学生都有权来选修这一门语言学，他已经习惯了教学，但在念名单的时候被那名字给冲击到了。

“松本润。”他站在讲台上喊出来，拿着黑笔的手突然有点抖，他咬了咬嘴唇，然后抬头望向底下黑压压一片的学生，很多人都直视着他，中间坐了个很不一样的男生，玫瑰色的嘴唇在听见自己名字的前夕就翘起来，好看的眼睛也眯起来，他还举了举手，喊了声到。

“怎么了？”大野问他，他理了理手里的教材，把点名单从书页里翻出来，放在最上层，他简单的略了略名单，大概有五分之一的学生没来上课，但对选修课来说听他上课的同学已经很多了，他瞥了眼松本名字的那一列，他很丢人的把勾给打歪了。

“我听同学说有个教授特别年轻，不知道是走后门还是真的那么厉害，还跳级毕了业，之后还成功留校了，”松本单肩背着他的包，看上去有点狂放，他比以前要健壮了些，脸也成熟了好多，但还是很显年轻，“课也上的好，不少人都因为这个噱头报了这门课，我也不例外。”

“几年了？”松本问。

“两年了？”大野回复，他在这几年里一直很忙，也从没在梦里撞见过铃原，便没回去过，像是忘了图书馆的一切般，他在城市里过的很好，虽然一个人，但至少比在父亲眼皮子底下要安心的多。

“三年，”松本凶巴巴的瞪了他一眼，像是生气又像是撒娇，不过大野向来捉摸不透松本的情绪转变，尤其是对方长大以后，他的想法和性子每时每刻都不一样，前一秒还和你笑眯眯的，后一秒就要叫你离开他的视线范围内，“你连这都记不住。”

“抱歉。”大野说，他正了正手腕上的表，下课时间很快就要过去，不过他没有别的课了，但不知道松本有没有，“时间不早了。”

“还早得很。”松本说，他叹了口气，“我知道你不想回去，”

他继续下去：“我总在想你什么时候才能回来，还试图让铃原找过你，但田中叫他别听我的，他说你逃出去了，后来田中也走了，很多人都走了，然后轮到我了。”

“我出来才明白你究竟是怎么想的，”松本一个劲的说，大野也就听着，他抬眼看见有人远远的看他俩，大抵因为他们在学校里都算的上风云人物，年轻的可怕的语言学教授，和闪闪发光的大学偶像待在一起，大野不太能架得住这样的视线，“是我也不想回去，我真的觉得生活是可以不一样的了。”

“说不定我们能换个地方，”大野别过其他人的眼神，他搂紧了教材，神色紧张的看了松本一眼，“人太多了。”

“我倒觉得还好，”松本说，他现在在语言上已经有了一定的主导性，再不像在图书馆里还常常听大野的话时那样了，他真的长大了，他扭头看了背后的学生，眼神扫过去逼退了很多人，“如果你觉得不舒服的话就先这样。”

“我在读艺术系，”松本说，他很狡黠的笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，睫毛盖下来，“别告诉其他人，这是秘密。”

“好的，”大野说，“我答应你。”

“再见，”松本睁开眼，对着大野挥了挥手，“教授。”

大野只赶紧对他点了点头，然后环顾了四周，他转身大步流星的离开。

身后的松本却又叫住他：“嘿，教授！”

他觉得松本像是要和他玩什么猫抓老鼠的游戏，像他们小时候在空屋子里到处奔跑流窜时一样，为了这件事他们曾经被父亲责罚过好多次，可是这一次大野不知道还会不会受伤，他们已经不在图书馆里了，身边也没有父亲，可他还是觉得危险在不断接近，而他和松本，还有很多游荡在外的孩子，只能做瑟瑟发抖的羔羊，待宰的那一种。

“有空来看看我的画吧。”松本说。

其实他一直都知道更擅长作画的人应该是大野，对方曾经为了省出时间画画而挤掉了睡觉的时间，父亲不太允许他们在学习门类的时候有其他的爱好，一是怕他们不能全心全意的学习，二就是怕爱好和其他门类相撞，他们不允许让彼此的门类互通，但绘画没开出另外的门类，大野也就野着胆子的没日没夜的学。

大野转过身去，好脾气的点了点头，松本追上来又逼近了他。

“你不该放弃的，现在捡起来还来得及。”松本继续说，他语气急促的很。

当时大野的惨状他记得很清楚，谁都知道成堆的画册逃不过父亲的眼睛，偶尔夜里的突击检查就能够让他洞悉一切，那时候每个人都在说大野太大胆了。

佐佐木说他是要害人，成天惹父亲不高兴。

其实她说的不错，一个孩子惹父亲不高兴了，就等于让其他孩子跟着一起受罚。

大野一直都知道，松本一直看着他，所以他也知道对方一直在动摇，可他是真的喜欢画画，一刻不停的偷偷描绘线条，多偷一秒多偷一笔也好。

“你会觉得我很差劲吗？”大野一边吸鼻子一边说，松本那时候待在他房间里看书，对方在换季的时候感冒了，鼻涕拖个不停，田中给他摘的药他也不吃，一面嫌太苦一面还嫌吃了以后不能集中精神，他越发的难应付起来。

“这倒不会，”松本那时候告诉他，“你别瞎听佐佐木的话，她是不是又打你了。”

大野的腹部倒是青紫了一块，佐佐木没怎么用力，不过是在发泄她的怒火，但大野总觉得对不起她，因为她最容易直面父亲的怒火，从小到大都是，他很难想象的出每次她和父亲单独相处时是怎么样的，他不知道父亲会不会每每都把她打倒在地上然后揪着她的头发问近日孩子们的状况，或许有谁不听话了，她都得挨上打。

不过这也是大野想象的，因为佐佐木身上总是有伤，躯体上的还好隐藏，尤其是胸腹部，在灰袍底下看不见，四肢和脸上的伤总是很明显，结痂或青紫的总也数不清，村上有的时候会问她痛不痛，佐藤看她的眼里总有一点游离在外的心疼在，可佐佐木什么都不承认，她很骄傲，把脸仰的很高，又不小心露出咽喉处的指印，她总说没什么大不了的，一点也不痛，她和其他人不一样，她要更强一些。

画册在夏天的夜里被发现，大野房间里的台灯已经调的很暗了，没人想到父亲在夜里居然开始巡房，这一天松本在图书馆里待到了很晚，他在复习历史，到月底的时候父亲要抽查他的进度，他还不想给自己找麻烦，只能抱佛脚的没日没夜的看书。

等他合上一本准备去倒杯咖啡的时候发现田中从房间里跑出去了，对方总是到点就睡的人，平时他大活小活都做，一到夜里就跟死人一样的安静，大门紧闭拒绝一切来客，就连他和大野去敲门都会被田中一顿臭骂。

“怎么了？”松本看他忙来忙去的觉得好笑，还没注意发生了什么事，只打趣他几句，“撞鬼了吗？大半夜急吼吼的？”

田中没空理他，只从他面前在走廊里穿梭，松本也没管他，只当他是得了梦游症发作了般，扭头就进了三楼的小厨房间里翻出咖啡泡上，他舀匀后抿了口从门那儿探头出去，田中早不见了踪影，三楼又变得静悄悄的了。

他那时候从厨房里出来，漫步到了医学图书馆前，他敲敲门，想着田中是不是也半夜开始补习了，但没人回应，他又想了想，田中是他们间学习最好的，也不至于像他一样抱佛脚到半夜，最终他选择不多管闲事，扭头准备朝自己的图书馆走去，但瞥了眼楼下，父亲在底楼一闪而过，厅里的灯就那么灭了，楼上几层走廊里的灯都亮着，不少孩子也和松本一样准备挑灯夜战。

松本嘟囔着怎么回事，他们少见父亲出来巡夜，只有在他们还很小的时候父亲才常来看他们夜里是否睡得好，或者是有没有偷偷跑出去。

他去敲了敲大野的门，打算和他分享一下这个讯息，门敲了几声也没人应，他又溜去了语言图书馆那儿，也没人应，他还推门看了看，里面倒还真是没人，他又折返去了大野的房间，干脆拧开门大大方方的进去，但灯光暗的很，一股焦味从窗户边上冒出来，他走到桌前把咖啡放下又把台灯调的亮了些，终于够照亮整个房间了。

窗台上放着被烧的差不多的本子，松本走过去把窗子拉开，让这股难闻的味道散出去，他皱着眉头的盯着烧下来的灰看了看，辨认不出是什么，旁边还有烧剩下的本册铁丝，看起来和大野的画册很像。

他很快就被自己冒出来的想法给吓到，狠狠抖了个激灵，他又扭头环顾房间，大野的床铺还和早晨一样，叠的整整齐齐，桌上也不是很凌乱，一旁的书还摆的整齐，不过他爱用的笔却散落在了椅子边上。

“真不小心。”松本说，他蹲下去帮他给捡起来，在椅子边上蹭到了污渍，他的灰袍被沾脏了。

“什么东西？”他嘀咕，先是站起来把笔放在了桌上，后才低头借着灯光看清了沾上的脏东西。

是未干的血。

三楼仍旧安静的很，松本低下身去干脆用灰袍擦干了地上的血，他又跑出去拿了抹布进来狠狠地擦掉地板上干涸的血迹，再仰脸看门外，还是谁都不在，每个楼层都安静的很，好像什么事都没有发生过一样，松本把抹布洗干净，装作什么都没发生一样的晾起来，他回房间换了身新袍，扭头又把换下来的衣服给搓洗掉晾在厕所里。

他做完这一堆事就去敲田中的门。

这时候才有人回应，田中不耐烦的声音传过来，他说：“谁啊，我要睡了。”

语气听起来和平时被打扰很像，但松本还是从他的声音里听出了一点颤抖，除了田中的声音也就没有别人的声音了，可松本明显心神不宁的在他门前站了很久。

他调整心态后又敲了敲门，这时候才说话：“是我，你知道大野去哪儿了吗？”

“谁知道，”田中的声音传过来，他明显顿了顿，才又说下去，“不在房间里睡觉吗？小弟弟，现在都凌晨一点了，能不能让我好好休息了？你要看书就赶紧看书。”

“我刚看你出来了，”松本不放弃，他干脆拧了把把手，但发现被锁住了，他有点生气的敲了敲门，“怎么了？和你说话也不理人。”

“没什么，”田中说，“别烦我了。”

“你不让我进去我就叫别人来了。”松本说，他干脆和田中耗上了，他的耳朵靠在了门板上，听见有窸窸窣窣的声音传过来，听起来一点也不像躺在床上直直要睡的人的声音，按平日来讲田中只会好脾气的回他一次话，要是他再喋喋不休的说下去，田中会举着他用生锈了的还血迹斑斑的手术刀出来威胁他，但今天他却没有，只不停地在说话。

“叫谁？佐佐木？小心她让你吃不了兜着走，”田中说，“求你了，你不用睡吗？就算不用睡你也不用学习吗？”

“好吧，”松本说，他干脆席地而坐，“我就待在你门口了，你睡吧，爱怎么着怎么着，等你早上醒了，你陪我一块儿找大野去。”

房间里又是一阵响，有金属制品摔在地上的声音，松本想那应该是田中的小工具，过了好一会儿他才听见田中的答复，对方慢吞吞的说：“那行吧，只要你别吵我。”

门打开的时候松本已经有点睡迷糊了，他的身体猛的后仰，直直磕上田中的腿。

“你小子就不能睡旁边点吗？”田中反而发火，松本被他给惊醒了，也有一肚子火没地方发，到最后看着田中的臭脸，他还是把自己的火气吞下去了。

“这才几点？天还没亮吧，你醒了？”松本猛的发问，他站起来，想朝屋子里看，但田中的房间黑的要命，他又整个人堵在门口，硬是不给松本看里面的样子，连光都挡掉一大半。

“被你吵的，”田中说，“行了吧，出去说。”

“就在这儿，”松本硬是想看他房间，但田中就和他僵着了，谁也不让谁的，“我之前看见父亲起来了，你看见了吗？”

“没有。”

“怎么可能，我刚才看见你出来了，我回去的时候看见父亲在楼下，好久不见他半夜出房间了，他有来我们这里吗？”

“我怎么知道？”

“大野不在屋子里，”他顿了顿，“画册被烧了。”

田中抬眼看了看他，握着把手的手松了松，松本看准时机的往前头推了把，田中没招架的住，直直往后退，他很无奈的翻了个白眼，说：“别瞒了吧，你家松本直觉很准的。”

大野蜷在角落里没说话，只抬头看了看，松本站在门前很是无策的望向他。

“真是说什么都应付不了你。”大野说，他眨了眨眼，表情却轻松起来，两只手折在背后，看起来像是拉伸筋骨的样子。

“谁让你这么扳手了，给我放正，还想不想好了？”田中扭头一看差点被气死，他气势汹汹冲过去，大野却不听他的，该怎么样就怎么样。

“怎么回事？”松本又问，他被田中吵的心烦意乱，但介于自己在对方的房间里，还是选择了不开口气他。

“什么怎么回事，你动脑子想想就知道了。”田中没好气的说，他硬是把大野拉起来，对方倒是有点站不稳了，“还真被佐佐木说对了，他真不要命了，不知道父亲今天怎么会突然巡起夜来，平时大野因为偷偷画画被骂的够多了，今天不知道哪根神经搭错了，和父亲杠起来。”

“没什么。”大野说，他吐出几个字来，被田中推着往前走了几步，松本才凑活着看清楚他的脸，脸上有点青紫的痕迹，像是被打过，他很是疑惑的扭头往回看，大野的屋子离这里，离他所在的图书馆也没有多远，可他却什么都没听见，好像什么都不曾发生过，殴打和折磨，这种最容易叫人发声的方式却开始结束的无声无息。

“被打了顿，”田中斜眼看过去，他停了停，表情看上去有些于心不忍了，他思索着要不要讲出去，但大野一副铁了心什么都不肯讲的模样，他最终吸了口气又叹了口气，在大野背后戳了戳他的后脊，“指头被掰断了。”

松本像是被电了一样的抖了抖，嘴巴咧起来，好像被掰断指头的人是他一样，他扑过去想拉大野的手来看，希望这只是田中蹩脚的玩笑，而田中确实率先拦住他的人。

“不要乱动，冷静一点，”田中说，“我刚给他包扎完，你别冒失。”

他的面孔绷紧了，松本少见这样严肃过头的田中，最终他深呼吸了一下，算是勉强冷静了下来。

“走吧，”田中瞥了大野一眼，“你给我回房间去。”

大野这才把双手垂到腿边，双手被木板固定住了，看起来痛苦又滑稽，松本走在最前头，走一步回头看一下大野，田中走在最后，垂着头。

“我这倒了杯咖啡。”松本小声嘀咕。

“喝什么咖啡啊，要他一直醒着吗？”田中说，他看了眼地面，血迹已经荡然无存了，他又看了看松本，对方的注意力全在大野身上，“我去弄杯蜂蜜牛奶，他最好能赶紧睡。”

松本急吼吼的端着咖啡准备走，才到门口就被田中拦下来，他说：“我来吧，你陪陪他，你已经做的很好了。”

“谢谢。”松本回了句，他把咖啡杯递给了田中，转脸就去找大野了。

田中热牛奶的时候揉了揉鼻梁，他很久没有熬过那么晚了，微波炉里承载着小巧的茶杯，他尽量选择的看起来舒适的圆润形状，今天他本来是不出意外的要早睡，但夜里房门却被父亲敲响了，还没等他回应门就被拉开，男人的脸就出现在门前。

“你去看一下大野，简单包扎一下，我要他自然愈合，你不要多帮忙，止痛药也不要给他。”

说完他就准备离开，田中赶紧爬起来，他的神经紧绷起来，他追上父亲发问：“怎么了，父亲？”

“他有些不听话了。”父亲说，这是田中今夜里听到过的最恐怖的一句话。

微波炉停止时发出了嘈杂的叮声，他被吵回现实，他从房间里带离大野的时候，对方一声都不吭，好像是没有了知觉又好像是一直在强忍，整个过程一句话都不说，只有在松本来敲门的时候才摇了摇头。

田中把牛奶送过去的时候松本已经坐在床边了，大野半躺在床上，抬眼看了看田中，说了声谢谢。

“早点喝了睡觉，”田中把杯子递过去又抱胸靠在门前看他们，“明天早饭我让松本给你送过来，早点睡，有利于伤口。”

“你能不能拿点止疼药来？”松本皱着眉头回头看了田中一眼，“他这样要痛死了。”

大野额头上直冒汗，但又什么细节都不肯透露，只会摇头点头，偶尔说点无关痛痒的话，让松本觉得自己被排除在外，他气也不敢撒在伤患身上，只能委屈一下田中做他的出气桶。

田中张了张口，但大野抢先说：“不要怪他，父亲说的不让开。”

松本又扭脸回去。

“是我的错，”大野说，他笑了笑，“吓到你们了。”


	6. Chapter 6

Ⅵ

“果然我还是很讨厌洗碗。”等松本收拾完水池里的餐具他又开始发牢骚，身后的大野还撑在椅背上，他的下巴靠上手臂，声音变成懒洋洋的变调曲。

他说：“所以刚才让我来不就行了吗？”

“不要。”松本又直截了当的拒绝，总叫人不明白他究竟想要什么，他用抹布把水池边上的水渍擦干净，转脸奔进卫生间拿洗手液搓了搓手，“太油了。”

“习惯了。”大野耸耸肩，在最开始也没有哪个孩子喜欢洗碗，但每日都按年龄换着来，在以前松本还是最后一个开始洗碗的，每次也都这么说，洗完恨不得要用完一整块肥皂，但等年龄大了些也就不再这么夸张了。

松本走出卫生间的时候大野开始擦桌子，他画圆一般的在桌面上擦了好几个轮回，还扭头看了看跑出来的少年，他说：“上楼去吧。”

松本总觉得大野好像是他的监护人，小时候在他吃完饭的时候他的爸爸或妈妈都会叫他干自己的事去，比如说叫他看电视去、玩玩具去、看看童话书去。在他长大后他们就不那么说了，而大野像是还把他当做小孩一样的惯着，他有些不习惯但又有些飘飘然。

“那我去看书了哦？”松本这么说，他往前走了几步又回头看看，大野只单单嗯了声，头又埋下去了。

他重新回到了三楼，虽然二楼也有图书馆，但他明显对其他楼层还没有太大的兴趣。昨天晚上他还问过大野以前是住在哪里，大野倒告诉他一直以来都是在三楼住。他就不由得对三楼更好奇了。

他推开了楼梯右边的第五个房间，里面静悄悄的，阳光顺着窗户打进来，整个房间变得很明亮，他猜想大抵是因为四周白的惊人的墙面。

不过这一间也还真是图书馆。

他顺着书柜往里面走，越过好几排，清一色的黑色面皮的厚重书本，他随意的抽出一本来，翻开扉页，上面用英文记述着标题，他勉强认出其中事关医学的词语，和昨天夜里大野脱口而出的一样，这里是医学分类的图书馆，他砸了砸嘴，然后把书重新放回去，太过学术类的他看不太懂，怕读起来就要在这里睡上一整个上午了，他又踏步出去，在三楼转了个圈。

他进到三楼的厨房看了看，是个小厨房，一旁的饭桌是个小巧的方形桌，大概能够容纳四五个人吃饭的样子，他拉开冰箱看了看，里面倒是堆了挺多食材的，他转脸看见大野从底楼走上来，直直望向他。

“怎么了？”大野问，他倒没意料到松本会跑上来翻冰箱，不由得在意起对方早饭究竟有没有吃饱，“饿了？没吃饱？”

“不不，”松本摇了摇头，他指了指楼下，“每个楼层里的厨房都这样满当当？”

“啊，这倒不是，”大野笑了笑，突然露出一个被揭穿了的表情，他走过去看了看冰箱里的食材，还够他们两个人吃上好几天的，“东西都在这里，我平时喜欢在三楼吃饭，不过你想在底楼吃，我做饭的时候就会挑点东西拿下去。”

“你该早点告诉我的，太麻烦了。”松本说，他很不好意思的合上了冰箱门，转而又想起晚饭时他提出在底楼吃的时候大野那张略带失望的脸了，他觉自己当时还真该说点什么的。

“那之后就在这里吃？”大野问，他倒是没把这事放在心上，准备转身走开，但还是问了问松本。

“好啊。”松本说，他点头，然后又指了指先前去的图书馆，“你说的没错。”

“什么？”大野问他。

“昨天晚上的事，我刚才去看了，的确是医学类的书。”松本回复他。

“没想到你这么不信任我。”大野说，他还在笑，但松本总觉得他绷紧了些，一点危险的气息透露出来，让他觉得大野像是某种意义上的偏执狂，很是讨厌别人不信任他，但大野只单单说了这一句话，往后也没什么动作和厌恶的表情，松本又觉自己是想太多了，但在不熟悉的地方里，他还是觉得多想点是没错的。

“毕竟我对这里不是很熟，”他笑了笑，“我还以为你又在骗我了。”

“怎么会，”大野说，他终于不笑了，站了好一会儿才开口，表情看上去沮丧的多，指了指自己的脸又问，“我看起来很像骗子？”

“这倒没有，”松本摇摇头，他朝左右看了看，眼神四散开，小声嘟囔了句，“不过在树林里说的那些话，听起来不真。”

“就当我是开玩笑的吧。”大野笑了笑，“是我太习惯这里了。”

他本来想板着脸诚恳的对着松本说我不会骗你的，又觉得假使他真的摆出这副模样，那他对面的那个少年肯定也不信他。

松本跑去三楼溜了一圈，大野反倒下楼后就没了踪影，整栋楼都静悄悄的，松本趴在楼梯边上往楼下看了老半天，他难以想象大野平日里一个人在空荡荡的房子里究竟在干什么，对方倒是一点都没有快疯了的情绪，反倒有点太过柔和的趋势，什么都是好的，没关系的，一点脾气也没有，在这么大的房子里住也没见着把周遭弄的凌乱，反而很是井井有条，他在楼梯边上挂了半天，又觉得自己突然敬佩起了大野。

他甩了甩头，就又跑去翻图书馆了。

他打开一扇门，翻了翻书发觉好像是大野的学科，语言类的几本书在他眼前像是天书一样的，不少词典放在最显眼的位置，厚的很，明显和之前他逛过的几间不一样，辞书被翻的快脱页了，不过页面上仍旧没什么笔记，其他位列在书架上的黑皮书和其他图书馆里的一样，看起来崭新的过分了，翻开来还有一股油墨味，像是从印刷厂里出来没多久的，书页是护眼的米黄色，他摸了一下，是顺滑的触感。

最后他还是兴致缺缺的离开了这间图书馆，没什么兴趣，也搞不懂对方是怎么学语言的，他像是什么都懂，大概已经把整栋屋子里的书都看过一遍了，但要做到精通的话，他不知道大野在这里度过了多少时间，就连想也不敢想了。

三楼的最后一间图书馆反倒离厨房很近，隔了几间就是医学图书馆了，它身处于他站在住的房间的斜对面，他呼了口气探进去，想着如果这里也不能留住他的话，他就去二楼那里看看，再不济，他就真的和大野说的那样干脆看电视去了，但他又不服气自己成为大野说的那种不看书的好看的人，他拧开图书馆门，仰着脸的走了进去。

最后一间图书馆还好一些，不少书都是他能看懂的文字，门类是历史，这总让想起他的历史老师，中年男人，啤酒肚又秃顶，但知识渊博，讲课很有趣，平时上课像和他们聊天一样的，课本上的内容说着说着就衍生出去，爱在课堂上问你们知道吗，然后就冒出不少冷历史，是他们听也没听过的，靠近地球边缘地带的事，还结合了不少生物学的知识，每次都叫他们听的兴致勃勃的。

有些历史书写的像是故事书，里面没有太多学者的见解，没人用太过官方话的语气一个劲的点评个不停，也不随意猜测历史人物的想法，有几本书很有趣，第一人称的记述历史，书页里的字体像是手写，惹得松本凑近了去看，指腹还按过页面，是印刷而成的，像是博人兴趣一般的用了不怎么常见的手写印刷体，看起来怪别致的，但松本又觉得这书的原本稿件就是手写的，这样印刷只是让它看起来贴近原本。

他看书看的入了迷，一页页的翻过去，怎么也停不下来，历史在他的脑海里像是无数根根脉攀升而来，他的历史学的一直很好，老师也常夸他大抵天生就是这块料，他挺喜欢的，但又没那么喜欢，就好像这只是蛰伏在他血脉里的能力而已，不过父母也都是普通的上班族，祖上也没有学者之类的人存在。

他想这可能是天赋，但又不确定。

他合上书扭头就又想起他的棒球棍来，门突然被敲响了，大野的声音传过来：“你在里面吗？”

“在。”松本站起来把书整理了一下，他拿了好几本堆着，但也只看完了其中一本的五分之一，长时间的阅读已经让他有些累了。

“放着吧，没事。”大野说，他扫了眼图书馆，“你在读历史？”

“啊，对。”松本点头，对方的视线突然敏锐了起来，黏在书架上移不动似的。

“没想到你喜欢这个，”大野说，他实际上再熟悉不过松本待在这里的画面了，只是没想过他再一次来，却还是绕在这里走不开，像扎根在血脉里不肯离去的记忆片段，如果他再一次推翻重来，让松本无数次的来到这里，他面前的男孩大概永远会选择留在这里，“我还以为你会在看电视。”

“想不到吧？”松本打趣回去，他本来还想说大野这是以貌取人，最后琢磨了一下他不打算重复这一观点了，嫌累的把这词从脑海里甩掉，“我历史学的很好。”

“你有看过这些书吗？”他问，“我觉得写的很好，像看故事一样的，第一人称的，跟着这些文字走好像我也在经历故事在思考了，读起来不累。”

“看过的，”大野说，他曾经花过很多的时候待在这里，有的时候是蜷缩在书架的最里间，一看就是一整夜，这里的书他通读过几遍，在无数个夜里，“历史其实，”

他顿了顿，看了松本一眼，对方很在意他接下去的话，他又继续说道：“像人主观和客观的结合，尤其是学者注释的版本，但有些更像是人们的记忆。”

他念到记忆的时候顿了顿，小心翼翼的盯着松本的脸来看，对方倒是没什么反应，他才放心的说完。

“所以才有趣啊。”松本这么说，他的神经倒没对方那么紧绷，大野的话他听了个过场，表达完同意后就不再细想了，他双手撑上桌，开始发问，“对了，我昨天带来的东西你放在哪里了？”

“你的房间里。”大野说，昨天打扫卫生的时候他把书包和球棍带进了对方的房间里，那是对方大概在忙着打扫，没意识到他的东西已经在房间里了。

“怎么了？”大野反问，“你要开始做作业了？”

“我才不呢，”松本说，反正他短时间内也不会回到学校，他只不过是想起了那根凭空出现的球棍，“也没什么，就问一下。”

事情发生在他上午最后一节的语文课上，老师在黑板上写下作文的标题，粉笔在末尾处顿了顿，因发力不匀而断开了。

老师不好意思的笑了笑，又点了点黑板，他说：“记叙文，放学前把作文交给课代表。”

松本那时候噘起嘴顶着一支铅笔在唇上，一副不太认真的模样看着黑板上的粉笔印，他的朋友扭过头来，教室里传来窃窃私语的声音。

“你想到要写什么了吗？”朋友这么问他，他们面前的作文稿纸是一样的雪白，他笑了笑，顶着的笔掉下来，他接住。

“我不知道，”他说，前排好些同学已经埋头下去开始写作文了，教室里还是有些吵，老师在讲台上拍了拍手让他们小声点，他扭头去看窗外的阳光，天气好的很，很适合户外运动，“只要写回忆就行了吧？或者你编个故事。”

朋友笑了笑的扭过头去，说：“才没有什么回忆呢。我就瞎编吧。”

棒球棍咬上他的手就是这时候，冰冷的触感在手掌心扩散开，他被吓了一跳，扭头一看就发现自己搭在腿上的手里出现了根看起来不再崭新的球棍，他被吓了一跳，椅子骤然的朝后拖，椅背顶到了背后的同学，身后人不高兴的喂了声，球棍应声而落，木质把手压在地板上，声音沉闷的很。

“怎么回事？”讲台上的老师也坐不住了，太头看了眼，又站了起来。

松本起了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩，他抬头环顾了四周，同学的眼光聚集在他的身上，坐在前面的朋友拾起了球棍，疑惑的盯着手里的棍子看了看，又转向松本，嘴里冒出半句的怎么回事，松本什么也都顾不上，抓起书包，另一只手夺过球棍的跑开了。

他在学校边上的小巷子里窝了很久，直到遇见大野。

他走出图书馆回到了房间，大野问他话他也当没听见，书包被摆在靠近窗台的桌边，球棍被好好的立在角落里，他想起作文的题目是什么了。

叫我的父亲。

老旧的球棍很合他的掌心，所有留下的划痕好像是他一一经历过的一样，但什么也都记不得了，他扭头朝门口看去，大野直直站着，他这才听见对方问：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”松本说，他又松开手，球棍再一次砸上地板，他觉得心脏很用力的跳了一下，又归于平衡的搏动中，他朝前走了几步，仍有球棍朝前滚去，它滚过床底下，沾了灰的在衣柜前停下，大野把它拾起来，放在门后的角落里，“想起一件事。”

“什么事？”大野靠在门边上看他，松本的状况看起来很不好，他扭头看了看对面没关好的门，对方先前像是梦游症患者一样的从他面前走过，理也不理他，叫他怪担心的。

“我有和你讲过我爸爸的事吗？”他问，他朝前走了几步离大野更近，看起来是要走出房门的样子，大野朝后退了几步让出位置。

“你昨天晚上在树林的时候提起过，”大野说，“怎么了？”

“哦，没什么。”走出房间后他才觉得好些了，空气里有香味冒出来，大野这次去找他也只是想叫他吃中饭，倒没想到中间出了这么个插曲，松本发觉自己怎么也想不起昨夜里要回忆的事，像是横距在他十六年人生里的一大块空白，有点树林间的那片小溪一样，自然又格格不入，但很快他又决定不再去想了，“刚才看书的时候看到一个故事，想了点有的没的。”

“没事，”大野说，他转身朝着厨房走去，“我来叫你吃中饭的，饿了吗？”

“饿死了。”松本说，看书比他想象的要累的多，大野没追问他让他觉得心情舒坦了些，他深呼吸了几下，终于把自己从莫名其妙的回忆里拔出来，还没走几步路又闲不住的要找大野说话，“你要听我看的那个故事吗？”

大野倒是没转头，就嗯了声做肯定的应答。

松本像是没听见他回应似的又问了句：“真要听？”

“你要讲的话我会听的，”大野说，他顿了顿，在走到餐桌边上的时候回过头去，“你说什么我都会听的。”

◎

松本整夜都没睡，夜里他被大野赶回房间，他轻轻的关上门，走时还灭了走廊的灯，他摸黑又摸到大野的门把手，摸墙找了会儿才转身回到紧挨着对方的房间里。

他听见田中下楼的声音的时候也起来了，窗外的天色还不算太亮，看起来是的阴天，他简单的洗漱了一下也跟着下楼，佐佐木在厨房里忙活，似乎是什么都不知道的样子。

田中一早上就开始冲咖啡，他一面揉着太阳穴一面看见松本下来，问：“喝点吗？”

“好的。”松本用力的眨了眨眼，眼眶酸涩的很，左眼还有点泛疼，他的意识还算清醒，不怎么困，就一个劲的觉得难受。

“看书？”佐佐木没头没脑的问了句，她觉得松本是恶补了一夜的书才搞成这样，但却不理解万年不熬夜的田中怎么落得这副模样。

“父亲让你干什么了？”佐佐木问，她一向犀利的很，从不拐弯抹角。

田中瞥了眼一边的松本，他挤进厨房给他倒了杯咖啡，松本捏了捏肩膀的坐下来，他知道田中想问他这事该不该说，但大野手指受伤，脸上又挂着彩，不是什么能轻易瞒过去的事，再者对象是敏锐的不得了的佐佐木，他觉得还是别骗人为好，于是回了句：“说吧。”

田中把咖啡给松本递过去，扭脸认认真真的看了佐佐木一眼，对方脸上没什么表情，他判断得出她的心情还算很好，说出事实的话，她应该不会打人，于是就一五一十的说了。

佐佐木自然是没什么反应，她又扭头去忙早饭，孩子们在此时陆陆续续的下来，唯独缺了大野。

“你们干坐着干什么？废物？”佐佐木说话了，她听完田中说完昨夜的事还是有些生气，但松本还赖在椅子上，显然不怕她生气，田中又站起来忙活，转身跑去和佐佐木说别招惹那小子了，怪可怜的一夜没睡。

佐佐木瞥了松本一眼，她说：“早该料到了，他得习惯。”

可松本觉得他们并不该习惯这样的日子，虽然这么想，但他还要装着去习惯，不然他也会开始倒霉，伤痛和死亡对他来说已经没那么新奇和难熬了，这几年来断几根骨头已经是家常便饭了，他还跟着佐藤在死亡边界转过好几圈，听起来还有些不可思议的，可这就是他们的生活。

“大野呢？”村上落座的时候发问，身后的佐佐木用力的把餐盘磕在桌上，把她给吓了一跳，立马蜷缩起来转头看了看身后不太高兴的人，她很快就闭了嘴。

一旁的铃原整张脸看起来像是灰色，他现在能够熟练的从梦里走出来，看这一副无精打采的样子像是在梦里和父亲座谈了很久，整个人看起来无力，他露出的胳膊皮包骨头的，比松本还要瘦上几圈，他在吃早饭的时候朝松本那里靠了靠，告诉他：“你和他说，别太固执了。”

铃原的话一直很少，在梦里还说些，现实里有时两三天才说得上一句话，松本被他的突然接近吓了一跳，他抬眼看了看身边的人，每个人都在看他，眼神像是透过他能够看见大野一样，怪吓人的，他抓紧时间把早饭吃光，站起来准备给大野拿早饭的时候，佐佐木突然站起来，刺啦一声的让椅子猛的后退，她转身从厨房里端出餐盘。

上面塞了好些个三明治，大概是大野饭量的两倍，是之前特意多做的，佐佐木还说了句等下，声音很低，像是冬日溪水结成的冰，她把牛奶一并带过去，说：“你给我带句话。”

松本很是听话的点了点头，旁边坐着吃饭的田中抬眼看了他们一下，又把眼神坠下去。

“都是他自找的，”佐佐木说，她讲话很刻薄，语调却不那么有底气了，有些轻飘飘，听上去好像是在心疼又好像只是单纯的置身事外，“东西全部吃光不准剩。”

松本这次没顶嘴，他接下杯子，又再看了佐佐木一眼，她头一句话听的他心里很不是滋味，总想为楼上的大野反驳几句，但又觉得她说的有几分对，铃原说的也有几分对，最后他倒灰溜溜的赶在父亲起床前上了楼。

大野的状况不比他好多少，看起来昨夜也是半梦半醒熬过来的，整个人像脱水般的没气力，看见松本进来也只是凑合着的说了声早。

“还很痛吧？”松本眨了眨眼，他把夹在臂弯里的牛奶杯放在桌子上，端着餐盘一屁股坐在床边，“嘴巴张开来。”

大野本来还想挣扎着自己来，但他的双手太滑稽了，被直板狠狠地固定住，他还转眼看了看田中有没有来，要是他来了保准要笑他这样。

“佐佐木让你全部吃掉。”松本说，他干脆把对方要他传的第一句话吞掉，一辈子也不想让大野知道，“你自己看着办吧。”

“她是不是还骂我了？”大野咬了口，三明治显的很湿润，他咽下去以后才说话，还抬眼撞见松本一副见鬼了居然被你说对了的脸，他没忍住的笑起来，“她谁不骂啊，反正也是我的错。”

“你又没错。”松本不想继续这个话题，对方总爱往自己身上拦错，以为这样能够叫他身边的人好受些，但实际上只让人难过，他把手里的三明治撕成好几块，每次给大野吃一块，方便他只用嘴巴进食，“我们说点别的吧？”

“有什么好说的？”大野问。

松本摸了摸额头，他像阵风似的跑出去，从图书馆里拿了本昨天没看完的书出来，他站在门口说：“都怪你，我昨天都没看完这本书。”

大野鼓着脸颊含糊不清的说这怎么能怪我，还想说一句是你太多管闲事，但看着分外诚恳的松本，他倒说不出这么伤人的话，最后还推翻了自己的话，猛点头说怪我怪我。

松本很容易被大野这样给逗笑，他突然觉得轻松了很多，对方还像是什么都没发生过一样的和他打趣，积极的承认莫须有的错误。

他一边给他喂食一边看书，还顺路把牛奶端过去给他喝，结果大野皱着眉头的对他说他才不喜欢牛奶，反而被骂了一顿说不喝不多补点钙怎么养的好伤口。

“你这是什么谬论。”大野小声嘟囔，眼神小心翼翼的移到松本的脸上，对方很不客气的拍了拍他的脑袋。

他面前的少年突然又很好脾气的深呼吸了一下，他选择不继续和大野斗嘴，把先前要说的话说出来：“怪无聊的，看你也什么都不能干，我读书给你听吧。”

“你当我还是小孩吗？”大野反问回去，小时候他倒是有读书哄松本睡觉的经历，对方没听几句就呼呼大睡了，他在睡前给他读过那么多次，松本没有一次是听过他讲完一个故事的，他瞥了眼对方手里的书，那是他的门类，本应保密的，“你自己看吧，待会你要是被父亲抓住了，肯定要比我更惨。”

“我可不管，”松本说，他向来意气用事，扭头不高兴的盯了大野一眼，他可不想管太多父亲制定下来的规则，再者父亲现在还没起来，等他用完早饭他也能讲完一个故事了，“就一个，反正你也记不住，念给你听也没什么，正好边念你边吃饭，念完了你可以睡会儿。”

“谁说我记不住？”大野反问回去，他看的书比松本多的多，语言这门类简直是考验他的脑容量，看的久了，他越发的能记事，他瞥了松本一眼，对方倒更没好气的用三明治塞了他一嘴。

“我说你记不住就记不住，不要和我抬杠。”松本干脆凶巴巴的朝他撒娇了，扭头就翻开厚重的书，他大概翻过了三分之二的书页，停在其中一页找了找故事的开头，这才念起来。

松本骂他的时候声音尖利些，奶音从尾声处拖来，他念书的时候声音倒低些，他的变声期却迟迟未来，身体一天一天的拔高，面部线条也有微弱的改变，可大野无论怎么看他都觉得他还像是九岁时的小男孩，不过现在对方都能坐在他床边安安定定的念书了。

松本念的故事不怎么有趣，大野觉得他一定是故意挑了个沉闷的，这样好叫他发困，他念完一截就转头看看大野，给他送一口三明治或者牛奶，餐盘很快就见底了，大野撑的只想坐起来。

“躺着。”松本瞥了他一眼，很有气势的对着他说话，又让他把牛奶全数喝完了，“你饭量这样不也很大吗？”

“佐佐木让吃完的，”大野打了个饱嗝，有点不好意思的扭了扭脸，“不吃完我怕你兜着走。”

“她哪有空来训我。”松本笑笑，又把视线落在大野的额头上，盯着他看了会儿，“你自己多想想自己吧，别老想我怎么办。”

“不嫌累啊？”

他也不是不嫌累，可在这里活着的每分每秒都很累，他有时觉得自己把大部分注意力和关心全集中在松本身上并非是因为他已经把对方当作自己的亲弟弟来看，而是因为自私和胆小，他已经不敢把注意力集中在自己身上了，越集中就越痛苦，只有发散的思维没让他喘口气，所以他画画，他要用别的方式来减压，现在他画不了了，手骨破碎的疼痛，他又只能把注意力移到离他最近，也和他最亲的松本身上。

他只是在逃避，可逃避怎么会累呢。

书里的故事老套，松本没再停顿了，直直的念完，他埋下头去看昏昏欲睡的大野，对方眼睛还没完全合上，见他不说了，问：“完了？”

“完了。”松本回复。

“真辛苦你了，”他说。

还没等大野说完，松本就微笑着接上，他说：“不辛苦不辛苦。你困了？赶紧睡吧。”

“不，”大野说，他没想说松本给他讲故事辛苦，“你学这门类真是辛苦了，这什么乱七八糟的故事都有。”

松本倒瞪了他一眼，想骂他缺心眼，最后又拼命忍住了：“总比你天天背词要好，不说了，我走了，中午来叫你。”

说罢他就收拾空盘子，夹着书本走了，头都不回，还用力关上了门，看起来是真生气了。

历史书他也曾看过，小时候他偷偷辅佐过松本看书，当然是瞒着父亲的，他曾花过很长的时候待在松本那间图书馆里，以防被发现，他们窝在最里面的一排书架底下看书，松本小时候还挺皮的，动来动去的，半天看不完一页书，但又大野陪着还安分些，他看不懂的字就会求助对方，他曾在那里看完了好几本书。

那真是个好门类，大野在跌入梦前这么想，那么多的历史，那么多的记忆，再没什么比他更好的了。


	7. Chapter 7

Ⅶ

松本吃饭的时候自然什么都没说，大野巴巴的望了他好一会儿才明白先前这位少年只是随口说说而已，他还当了真。

松本一面看他一面吃菜，被他那副后知后觉的表情给逗乐了，转而问他：“你上午的时候在忙什么啊？”

大野倒是没料想到窝在图书馆里的松本还在意他的去向，他用筷子扒了扒碗里的饭，把中间挖空了，米饭下的白色瓷碗底露出来，竟晃的他眼睛疼。

“也没忙什么。”大野回复，他抬眼看了看全神贯注他的松本，对方看起来一脸认真，和他先前扭脸问他的球棍时差不多的认真，但又有点像戒备。

“那是在干嘛？”松本又问，他让大野知道了他一整个上午在图书馆里耗过，随即就露出一副我也要知道你在干嘛的表情，怪粘人的，会让大野想起那只在草地上懒洋洋的打了个滚然后又硬要钻进村上怀里的小狼，灰色的皮毛在阳光下一闪一闪的，它睁开眼，露出那双褐色的眼瞳。

“我也在看书。”大野摆了摆手，他是磨不过松本那副表情，干脆明说了。

他去了四楼，在铃原的房间里晃了一圈，对方的房间是典型的极简主义，人撤走以后就跟新屋子一样，只需要理理床铺就好，衣柜里也只有几件干净又崭新的灰袍，他几乎从没有离开过图书馆，自然也没有自己给自己买衣服的自由，但他倒不在意，似乎太过于习惯自己的门类，有时干脆都懒得醒过来，在田中不在家的时间里他常死在梦里，尸体发臭的时候佐佐木会生气的把他埋进树林里，然后叫其他孩子把他的房间给清理一顿。

大野在桌前坐了一会儿，觉得好像回到了昨夜的梦里的圆桌边上，他意识捏造出的铃原真实的过分，但这也正常，他们大概一起生活了得有十几年了，他知晓对方的样貌和性格，能从每个举动都读出他的意思来。

他离开铃原的房间后又去了他的图书馆，梦境这门类的书没语言来的多，但也摆满了好几排的书架。

黑面皮的书本看起来庄重，取下来抱在手里还沉甸甸的，里面用好几种语言谱写而成，又一些是梦境常用的语言，不在任何现代出版的书里有记载，但大野倒是看的懂，他门类书架里有几本书草草的谈及过梦境语言的学问，不过没有讲的太细，因为这一语言也没有太深的含义，字词也少，当初大野学的很轻松，现在再看见也熟悉的很。

他的能力促使他能够看懂其余所有门类的理论知识，他窝在图书馆里又是看了小半本的梦境谈，里面用专属的语言写了梦境里人物诞生的缘由，他细细读了几遍。

再梦见铃原是因为松本的到来，孩子和孩子间的联系仿佛在他的大脑里结成了神经，叫他在梦里的时候猛然遇见了。

他又翻了翻书，这种意识往往会携卷来意识中最危险的人。

铃原就是他梦境里危险的边缘人物，在梦里他没有见过父亲，铃原倒是常来的客人，尤其在他二十岁后，他用冷不丁的出现，用冰冷的口吻告诉他，父亲需要他们在图书馆集合，这些突然到来的紧急通知总把他的生活弄的一团糟，致使他梦见他总有些不情愿，还害怕梦见他。

“我在四楼。”大野继续说，他用捏着筷子的手比了比楼上，“怎么了？”

“下午你也要去那里吗？”松本就又问，他觉得他和大野的对话就仅限于你有什么安排，你要去哪里，太过实质又不谈。

“大概？我不知道。”大野说，他倒是没想好下午要干嘛，可能会去睡个午觉，也可能去树林里逛一圈，“你呢？”

“不知道。”松本含糊的复述，他想了想，“大概还是图书馆里，你知道在哪儿能找到我。”

下午总叫人昏昏欲睡的，大野洗好碗就又不知道哪儿去了，松本懒得拖着身体去找他，反正找了也不知道到底说什么好，只能重新回到图书馆里。

他的书还好好的放在桌上，他呼了一口气抬手去接起没看完的那本细细读下去。

他拿了好几本都是第一人称的记述历史，有些读起来有趣，有些读起来平常的无趣，有些故事像是换了场所和人名一样的重复，像恶性循环一样的，总有人在原地栽跟头。

他看到一半的时候睡着了，流了口水在书页上，醒过来的时候不记得自己梦见了什么，只拿袖子口很不好意思的把书页擦干净，又抬眼看了看房门，没有别人进来过的样子。

他半趴着翻了翻底下的一本书，看起来不再是第一人称的故事了，他略微提起了些精神，还以为是哪个学者出的历史书，再定睛一看发现也不是。

开篇它居然在谈记忆的概念，学术性的语录就又冒出来，把刚睡醒的松本看的又有些发困。

内里的不少句子都太有难度，分开来他倒知道一个个词的意思，拼起来他就觉得让人一头雾水不知道在说什么。

文字里谈及了太多概念上的东西，他的眼皮就又耷拉下来，最后还抬手用力的拍了拍自己的脸，要自己醒着。

最后他还干脆去了语言图书馆，把书架上的一部词典给取走了，经过走廊还是觉得四周安静的过分，也不知道大野在那里，他还想礼貌性的问问能不能接部词典，但找不到人，最后也作罢了。

他鲜少有查词典的时候，现在科技发达，按按手机敲敲电脑，各种软件和搜索引擎就能把答案送上眼前。

词典已经变得有些旧了，书线变得松垮垮，让他觉得要是不小心用力翻开，这部书大概要碎成一片片的了，里面有些页数已经开始脱节，白色的纸张变得有些泛黄，但页面上的油墨味却也足的很，乌黑的字体还像是刚印上去的，看起来新鲜。

他一连查了书里的好几个生词，居然发现词典里没有太多的解释，他翻开扉页看了看这是第几版本的辞书，发现这已经是上个世纪的修订版，离现在脱节了太多，他顿时有些哑口无言。

最终只能硬着头皮继续读下去，但好在这些生词并不妨碍他理解内容，好像他天生就能和这种书打招呼似的，很快他就能拆解那些词理解意思，词典也被他堆在了一旁。

临近后半段书本内容结结实实的拐了个弯，它大费周章的讲解完记忆的概念和伊始，很快就跳转到了它的第二部分，记忆的能力。

他皱了皱眉，又抬眼看了四处空白的墙壁，骤然觉得那些白墙在朝他靠近，势要吞噬他，手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩也冒出来一些，他感觉浑身都不舒服，仿佛知道下一页究竟在说什么，他低头盯着页脚看了好半天，最终才翻页。

接下去就又是长篇大论，甚至还涉及到了冥想，松本看的整个人头疼，皱着眉头用手指划过一行行的黑字，想自己接触的是记忆还是瑜伽，但最终还是静坐在桌前闭上了眼。

他的世界陷入了黑暗中，他抬手挠了挠自己的胳膊，又摸了摸面前的书页，片段式的记忆在这时候涌入，但眼前还只是黑暗，并非像梦境一样有光彩，但他却几次不少具体的片段，别人的表情也好，说出来的话语也好，他都记得，可眼前却还是黑的，他不知道那些记忆是以什么流通到了他的眼前，让他在一片黑暗下也能理清它的色彩和声影。

他重新回到班级里，坐在教室的后排，历史老师背对着他们在写板书，粉笔在黑板上发出笃笃笃的声响，像啄木鸟一个劲的在戳树。

这节课他记得很清楚，上周他们小测了一下，这次上课历史老师要给他们讲试卷，好多人无精打采的低下头去，而老师还在写板书，他把答案搬上黑板。

松本那个时候睡着了。

他陷在回忆里的时候也毫不例外的被记忆里的困倦打败，学校窗外的蝉鸣很吵，但又像催眠，他觉得自己像是得了幻听一样，噪音循环往复，他也竟听习惯了，半张脸磕在桌上睡着了。

他醒来的时候脸贴在纸张上，他没完全缓过劲来，趴的太久让他的胃抗议性的难受，咕噜咕噜翻腾出恶心，他抬手按了按肚子摸索着找到胃，又按了按，没能缓解难受。

最终他终于抬起头，一边打着哈欠一边提起手指想要翻过面前书本的一页。

他抬手，书页倒是没被捏起来。

他拿起了一张历史考卷。

书本上被白色纸张遮盖住的黑字终于在此刻显露出来。

记忆有化为现实的可能性。

随后括号里还跟了粗体字。

物品为主。

他轻巧的翻过手里的试卷，和几个月前他拿到手上的时候一样，页脚被他压出的印子也一模一样，错误答案边上他用其他颜色的笔书写下了正确的答案。

他呼了一口气，发现大野居然说的都对，他真的能在这里找到答案。

大野忙完去找松本的时候发现对方很是冷淡的坐在书桌前转脸看了他一眼，他面前的白色试卷太过显眼，底下那本黑色的大部头也很吸引视线。

“你说的很对，”松本慢吞吞的开口，他把书上的那几行字消化了很久，“这里的确能找到答案。”

大野现在门口，脸上的笑容也收下去了，他很麻木的看了坐着的少年一样，对方面容上的喜怒哀乐近乎看不出，倒很是坦然。

“这些是什么？”他终于发问。

大野直直走过去，他没直接开口说话，走动时带来一阵压迫感，松本挺着后背抬眼盯着大野，他感觉到了屋子里的低气压，但他不避让，他们这两个锋芒毕露的又不肯低头的人就这样僵持着，直到大野来到他的书桌前，一只手撑在桌子上，他略略俯下身，另一只手的食指点了点松本的眉心。

“这是你的能力。”

◎

松本被准许出门的年纪稍晚了些，父亲提早了一天告诉他，他们围着圆桌吃饭，他照常坐在大野身边，彼时对方手上的木板都已经拆下来了，皮肤上看不出受伤的痕迹，田中的治疗一直都没得挑，但隔着皮肤看不见内里的骨骼和血脉，松本转眼盯着大野不自在的手指动作看了很久，直到对方放下筷子收起手。

是父亲抬头要说话了。

他手忙脚乱的整理了面前的餐具，抬头就对上馆员们的眼神，十数双眼睛全数聚焦在他一身。

“明天带着村上一起出门吧。”父亲这么说。

大野是第一个转眼看向父亲的人，而对方没对上他的眼，只转脸看着村上和松本，他觉得父亲有些记仇，孩子气的记仇。

村上很惊讶的看了父亲一眼，又扭脸看了看大野，她求助的眼神流转过去，最终落在了松本的身上。

那个年纪比他小的少年倒是对她笑了笑，他忍下了所有的惊慌，然后抬眼看了看父亲，说：“好的。”

他身上无刺可挑，父亲的眼神在他身上倒停留了很久，身边的孩子都绷紧了神经，村上就像是受惊的兔子般抬手就捏住了大野的手背，他反手覆上村上发凉的手背，又拍了拍，叫她安心。

“记得天黑前回来。”

最终父亲还是收回了眼神，点了点头，他们才得以继续将晚饭继续下去。

父亲是最先离桌的，几个孩子偷偷看着他的背影，在他消失在房间门前的时候餐桌上像是炸开锅一样的沸腾。

“带着村上去？有没有搞错？”

“她都和兽群一起待了好几年了，话都说不利索了。”

“松本岂不是倒霉透了？”

大野、松本和村上还自顾自的吃，他们在讨论的圈外，佐佐木倒是眼神不善的扫过每一个人，她用筷子敲了敲桌面，没说一句话的要所有人安静，倒没人敢反抗她的意思，最后饭桌就又如常。

“废话真多。”佐佐木垂下眼去，她又抬眼看了看离自己只有一个座位之隔的村上，她顿了顿，“你很脏，小狗。”

村上在这时候倒是很认真的反驳佐佐木她才不是什么小狗，但话说的支支吾吾的只叫佐佐木想笑。

“闭嘴吧。”她说，却还在笑，碗里的肉块被她用筷子搅的很难看，最后送进了佐藤的胃里。

松本没眼看对面的情侣场，转脸看了看旁边的村上：“今天我帮你洗头吧，”

他又盯了大野一眼：“你也来帮忙。”

“我是伤患。”大野这时候搬出了挡箭牌，旁边的田中倒是耻笑着说了句借口。

“连田中都这么说，你逃不掉了。”松本终于开始笑了，他对着村上使了使眼色，对方就凑过去直对着大野说谢谢。

“真无赖。”大野嘟囔，他又埋下头去，指节还刺啦啦的疼，但他倒不讨厌这种感觉，他转脸看了看松本，小声的说，“答应你了。”

夜里的时候村上想上小溪边洗头，夏日的夜晚天气还算凉快，她不爱待在图书馆里，总爱找机会出门住在树林里，但松本倒是果断的拒绝了她，彼时他才刚翻出好久以前不知道是谁给她带的洗发露来，时间放的太久了，瓶身上印刷的字像被热化了般，模模糊糊的，但估计还能用，他又差使大野拿了护发素来。

“三楼浴室洗去，”松本这么说，他一手捏着洗发露的瓶口，一手就挽住村上的手臂，直直把她往楼上带，但他又拖不动对方，只能和她僵持，“洗发露洗到溪水里，你的小狮子小狼喝都不能喝小溪水了。”

村上看了松本一眼，她略略动摇了些。

旁边拿来护发素的大野走过来，手拖了拖村上的后背，他的掌心温热，村上猛的扭头看向了对方。

“他没骗你，”大野说，又指了指楼上，“去吧。”

村上这才跟着松本走，松本被刚才的僵持累坏了，他转脸看了看身后的大野，用口型说了句谢谢。

村上鲜少在浴室里洗头洗澡，平日喜欢没人的时候浸在溪水里，她的兽群充当她的守卫者。

现在倒大变样了，大野给她拿了个矮凳，松本转身去接了盆热水，两个人就又面面相觑起来，他们谁也没给别人洗过头，而村上又是长发，她抬手搅了搅头发，疑惑的看了看身边的二人。

“算了算了，头仰下来。”松本这么说，他差使着大野拖个椅子在村上身后一点的位置坐下来，叫村上的后背靠在大野的腿上，就勉强让她半躺下，他倒大咧咧的跪在了地上，把热水盆堆在椅子上，粗暴的撩起袖管，抬手捞起村上的长发，慢慢的把它没进水盆里，还拨了点水蹭上对方的头皮，“烫吗？”

“不。”村上其实想摇头，她发现肢体语言更适合自己，但在她准备这么做的时候大野突然看向了她，对她摇了摇头，他清楚得很，如果村上摇头的话，热水会溅出来，他用食指指了指嘴唇，对着她点了点头，村上这才回答。

松本只顾着料理她这一头长发，没怎么注意大野的动作，他拨了拨长发，把它通通浸湿了，才挤了洗发露抹上，他还看了看自己的指甲，好在几天前他剪过了，还不至于会戳的村上头皮痛。

基本不太会有人给村上洗头，他们大多数人自己的事都忙不过来，更不可能抽出空关心一直在树林里野着的村上，大野充当着支撑点格外的百无聊赖，他干脆低下眼看了看村上，对方倒是闭着眼，看起来很舒服的样子，睫毛压在眼下皮肤上，黑眼圈倒是被她又密又长的睫毛盖住一大半，她嘴唇很红，嘴角还有些朝上翘，大野想起她好像天生就是这样的唇形，生来就长了张友善的脸，她的脸颊上还有结了痂的擦伤，每一条都很细小，结痂的紫在她微黑的皮肤上还有些看不真切，他抬手用指甲拨了拨，村上猛然的睁开了她的眼，又笑了：“痒。”

“捣什么乱啊。”松本说，他转眼看了看大野，对方就又是一脸迷糊的表情，视线飘忽不定，最后才完整的落在他的脸上。

松本可谓是给村上洗头洗的很辛苦，他在抓对方的发尾，一盆水漫着泡沫，好闻的味道传过来，他重新打了盆水揉搓村上的头发。

这样的动作松本重复了好几次才把村上的头发洗干净，他甩了甩手，指了指大野。

“我？”大野疑惑的看着他，也指了指自己，他歪过脑袋，“怎么了？”

“换人换人。”松本说，他快累死了，手臂只发酸，但眼睛眯出了笑眼的弧度，“你给她上护发素吧。”

大野握住村上头发的时候觉得指节突突的痛，其实他觉得他的骨头早好了，但却留下了一些隐形的后遗症，或许是心理原因重一些，他转头想看村上，却不小心对上的松本的眼睛。

那双好看的眼睛盯着他没在水里的手指，眨都不眨一下的看着。

“痛吗？”他眨了眨眼，村上像是睡着一样一动都不动，也像是刻意不打扰他们的对话一般。

“早好了。”大野说，这还是他拆了木板后松本第一次询问他的状况，拆板的时候他不在，父亲正巧抽查他学习的进度，他们在图书馆里共处了很久，田中给他拆开了木板，又捏了捏他复原的指节，告诉他已经完全康复了。

“湿冷的时候会痛吗？”松本又问，他似乎执着听大野说一声痛，可对方向来叫他失望。

“不痛的。”大野又低下头把村上的头发洗净，他去了浴巾来裹住她湿润的头发，慢慢的把她扶起来，再转头看松本，“小伤，早不痛了。”

松本想说句你骗人，但对上大野那双眼睛就没法这么理直气壮的反驳他，最终就哦了句，从大野手里结下了本属于他的工作，他有点用力的揉了揉浴巾，把村上拉起来：“等头发干了再睡觉。”

村上走的时候把浴巾抛给他了，湿发垂下来又沾湿了身上的灰袍，她倒不理会，找了个空又跑出图书馆了。

大野把湿掉的浴巾挂起来晾干，看了看还留在浴室的松本，他头也不回的说：“走吧，你明天要出门一天，早点休息去。”

松本起了个大早，下楼的时候却发现佐佐木他们似乎已经在厨房里忙活了，锅碗瓢盆撞在一起发出响声，他看见大野慢吞吞的从底楼走下来，他提了劲的想迎过去问声好，但在二楼下一楼的那片空地上崴了下，直直给大野行了个大礼。

“你没事吧？”大野被他吓了一跳，满脑子的倦意被吓跑一大半，他简直被松本逗乐了，他三步并两步的走过去，看着少年跪在地上揉掌心，他伸出手去。

松本倒有些犹豫要不要抬手握住，最终还是伸出了手，还没碰上大野的，对方就直直拽起他，用力的把他拉起来，他长袍底下的膝盖泛红，倒是没有发青。

“痛吗？”大野问，他松开手，松本就又蹭了蹭掌心，他刚才摔下的时候手掌亲切的扑在地板上，火辣辣的痛，都叫他觉得皮肤麻木。

“不疼。”松本说，他当做无事发生一样的准备和大野一起结伴而行，“你上楼干嘛？”

“打算叫你起来的。”大野说，他笑了笑，这回跟着松本再一起走下去，“村上今天醒的很早，她已经在楼下帮佐佐木一起做早饭了，待会就开饭了，你们能早些出门，说不定不用碰见父亲。”

但大野说错了，父亲比他们想象的要早起的多。

佐佐木神色紧张的站起来，她扭身想进厨房，还没开动的孩子把自己盘子里的三明治塞回到了中心的盘子里，还把它往父亲的主位那里推了推。

松本转头看大野，对方笑笑，很是不好意思的对他说了声抱歉。

父亲在此刻倒是没那么不讲道理，他抬手点了点佐佐木，对方看懂意思了就重新坐回到位子上，他也坐下，把被推到自己面前的盘子重新推回去，让孩子们先吃。

他把相同的皮质钱包放在了松本的面前，这钱包已经用了很久了，从佐佐木开始，一直到现在松本拿到，大野觉得少说六七年也有了，但看起来保存的还挺好，皮革没有发污破开的痕迹，和几年前他拿到手的时候一样。

松本点了点包内的钱，大野转脸看了看，比起几年前他带松本出去的时候包的钱要多一些。

“随你和村上怎么用。”父亲这么说，他又站起来，像只是过来走了个过场，“天黑前回来，夏天天黑的晚，带着她一起准时回家没什么问题吧？”

松本直了直上半身，只能乖巧的回复：“没有。”

他吃完饭后带着村上去六楼杂物间挑衣服，大野待在底楼洗碗，身边的佐藤一声不吭，身上的灰袍脏兮兮的，手还算干净，但周身透出股腐烂味，像融进土地里的叶子。

“你该洗个澡了。”大野说，他干脆自己包下了洗澡的活，撇撇头让佐藤在后面的餐桌旁坐下休息，“你才活过来没多久吧？”

佐藤不推辞别人的好意，也不觉得大野第一句要他洗澡的话有冒犯到他。

“前天。”他回答，他讲话也就比村上要好那么一点。

大野哦了声也就没什么话要多说，虽然算是一起长大的孩子，但大多数的感情都不怎么深，平时都各自闷在图书馆里，只有吃饭的时候才打个照面，在以往十岁左右的时候他们的关系还算是亲密，但很快就散了。

“你回去休息吧。”大野头也不回的说，只听见背后拉扯椅子的声音。

“我知道你是要等他。”背后的佐藤慢悠悠的开口，他吃力的讲着句子，声带像被切割过一样的嘶哑，先前他吐出的两句话因为篇幅太短了，大野听不出他喉咙的异状，但在此刻他才想起先前田中复活完他对他吐苦水时说的话，佐藤的死因是被割喉，被生锈的锯子割坏了喉咙，尖利的齿状拉开他的皮肤切开他的声带和喉管。

“嗯，”大野应了声，他这才扭头看了眼佐藤，对方倒在笑，突然有点像佐佐木，他想或许性格还真的是会传染的，不过佐藤倒不像在嘲讽他，只是在陈述事实，他呆滞的脸挤出一个笑容，活像个机械人，“那又怎么了？”

“他来了，”佐藤仰头听见了脚步声，“我走了。”

松本穿的很简单，一件浅色衬衫搭了牛仔裤，一边的村上听了他的意见穿了短袖和短裤，头发还被好好的梳起来，看上去像是松本的作风。

“一路顺风，”大野说，他甩干了手就往楼梯口那里走去，松本拍了拍鼓囊囊的口袋，里面塞着钱包，“早点回来。”

“知道啦。”松本回复，村上点了点头，他们就这样走出门，大野在他们背后看着，门口又趴着小狮子和小狼了，但松本已经不再怕它们了，动物们亲切的跟着村上一路走，一直送他们但城市的边缘。

大野没有跟过去，他负责关上门，然后整理饭桌。

夏日的天气炎热的过分，他拉掉所有的窗帘都还觉得闷热，看不见的阳光转化成了热度，直直通过空气传进来，他摸着扶手一路上楼，在这时候他总觉得骨节干燥的发疼，在关节的交界处也仿佛照进了滚烫的阳光，把他的血液晒干了，要把骨骼烫碎了般——他还问过田中这算什么后遗症，而田中那个时候用力的合上医术，盯着他看了好久，告诉他，这是心病，他门类里的书治不了情感，只让大野无奈的离去。

下午的时候他又不小心翻坏了词典，内里的纸张变得过于破旧，他合上词典，再逐词逐句的去咀嚼书里的生词。

佐佐木出门做晚饭的时候大野恰好下楼，对方拿着平底锅换了换位置，眼角的看见他的背影，转而就叫住了他。

“还没回来？”佐佐木这么说，她又是一副似笑非笑的脸，让大野总觉得她的面部神经是被别人打坏了一样，前不久父亲把她送出图书馆，听说她按指令策划了几场谋杀，再多的大野就不知晓了，佐佐木是出门时什么样回来时什么样，一点伤都没有，但人看起来狂躁又高傲，看来是成功的很彻底。

“嗯。”大野草草回复了句，他不太想理她，只期盼着佐藤能快点冒出头来，这样他们两个相亲相爱，他就能得个清净了。

“天就快黑了。”佐佐木这么说，她是看热闹不嫌事大的，但她说的也是事实，夕阳已经降临了，暖色的光直笼罩大地，他每每看见这样的暖橙色总是会想起凹陷的大地，像是不断地回到九岁的那个傍晚，他们一无所有的时候。

他出门的时候村上的兽群又在门口歇息，他们黑棕色的眼在大野身上流转了一下，又嗅了嗅，认出对方是和村上亲近的人也就转眼看别的地方去了。

大野扭脸看了看背后，大门被他合上，馆员们几乎都在图书馆里，外面只有他和兽群，他蹲下去，小声嘟囔了几句兽语，这是他从书里以及村上偶尔对兽群的嘶吼里学来的，他还算是学以致用，这么一说，一些动物就都立起来，跟着他走了。

他说：“我们一起接他们回家吧。”

松本回来的很晚，他摆着黄昏的终末而来，村上直直扑上她的小狼，一边的小狮子站在大野身边一副失了宠的模样，大野也只能拍拍它的后背安慰安慰他。

松本像他九岁时那样跑起来了，但不牵着大野的手，一边的村上跟着兽群狂奔，她的速度比几年前要更快，眼神也更犀利，她时不时回头望身后已经和她拉远距离的松本，而对方只扯着嗓子叫她别回头赶紧回去。

大野想叫村上差使狮子送松本一程，可松本倒不答应，他疲倦的时候更加不服输，整张脸瘪下去说才不要，就又跑起来，大野只能追着他。

古树的根蔓出的毫无规律，松本太心急，冷不丁的被拌了跤，摔得整个人七晕八素的，手臂上立刻浮现出青紫块来，他趴在地上缓了缓，大野赶过去，只想扶他起来——

“没事。”松本说，他笑了笑，声音倒倔强，只这一次大野慢了半拍，没在松本说话前就拉起他，听见他的话，他的手也只能在半空中顿住，然后很尴尬的收回，摔倒的少年利索的爬起来，脸颊上热出汗和红色，他眯了眯眼，有汗顺着皮肤滑进眼睛里，他用力的擦掉，“时间不早了。”

可纵使他再怎么努力还是没能在天黑前到达图书馆，炎热夏日的傍晚时间被延续的很长，但黑夜来临却只需要那么一瞬间，他晚了几步，村上在他前头把东西放在了大门口，直直对上了踱步出来的父亲。

他的脸在一片夜色中看起来严肃，身后的孩子露出了不妙的表情，站在父亲身后的佐佐木脸上没有表情，大野看了她一眼总觉得她该像早晨那样似笑非笑的望着他们，可她没有，琥珀色眼眸里倒是一点波动也没有，她在这时候成了最诚恳的旁观者，然后一个转身就没影了。

他们吃了个安静的晚饭，父亲在最开始对松本说他待会要和他聊一聊，就再不开口说话，他没有问询村上，村上也没办法利索的说话，她一只手按住大野的膝盖，大野的一只手想要牵住松本的，可这时候的松本显得格外倔强，他咬着嘴唇抬眼看着父亲，对方一眼都不看他，他又低下头去。

父亲离席的时候松本跟着他一起，大野眼疾手快的拉住了他的手腕，松本垂下眼去看他，大野说：“会好的。”

他的声音低到不能再低，三个字读出来像是要用尽气息似的。

松本拉开大野的手指，但不敢太用力，他脸上的表情有些勉强，只点点头回了句：“知道了。”

晚饭后大野留下来洗碗，田中趴在餐桌上等他一起上楼，他嘴巴又闲不住，扭过身体看着大野忙活的背影说：“我有一种不太好的预感。”

“拜托，”大野说，“你是医学类的，又不是通灵类，你的预感准吗？”

田中被他一堵有些说不出话，狠狠地挠了挠自己的脑袋，然后小声嘟囔：“可就是有这种感觉嘛。”

“你还是别说话了，”大野继续，他哗啦啦的洗碗，把自己的声音冲散掉一大半，不可否认的是他觉得田中说的有道理，但他又惶恐自己的认为，于是他继续说下去，“太晦气了。”

“我们活在这里就够晦气的了。”

大野洗碗的手顿了顿，他扭过头去，水龙头还在放水，他手上沾满了洗洁精的泡沫，他用食指比了一个噤声的动作。

田中说的是他们都明白的事。

大野忙完后他们一声不吭的上楼，田中径直回房间，他看见大野拧自己房门的动作后就合上了门，但大野最终停下了，他扭头看了看空荡荡的走廊，有时候他常不知道田中真的是他的朋友，还是常年监视他的间谍，倒不如说在这里生活的久了，谁都成了猜忌的对象，他朝着旁边走了几步，正对着松本的房门，但还有个人是他向来无法怀疑的。

房间里安静，可能谈话已经完毕了，他在底楼没看见父亲回房间，松本也没来找他，他猜想或许他们还在屋子里，他也就安静的站在外面等，夏日的蝉鸣在屋外疯狂的响起来，像是狂躁的变奏曲，让他觉得时间难熬。

他忘记自己站了多久，只觉得有湿意漫来的时候才回过神，从大门的地缝处缓慢的流出一滩血，流速很慢，但扩散成了一堆，血液还带着一丁点的热度，颜色很深，不扎眼，他站着却觉得手指突突的疼痛，在几个月前他在房间里被父亲折磨过一阵，但没有流过这么多的血，他低头盯着，过了好一会才跑来拿了抹布擦拭血液。

他的灰袍上沾染了大面积的红，因为他不得不附底身体去擦拭，木地板的颜色也很深，血像是要投进去似的，他的指甲缝里也是以前红黑色的污垢，脸颊上也蹭上些。

门吱呀一声的开了，大野茫然的太痛，眼眶发红的对上父亲那张木然的脸，对方倒不惊讶于他的存在，甚至不惊讶于他所做的事，他堵在门口，也不让大野进去，更不让他多看一眼，只单单的说：“把田中叫来，你不准进来。”

大野回了句好的，像行尸走肉一样的站起来去敲田中的门，田中大大咧咧的问了句怎么了就开门，被眼前沾了不少血的大野吓了一跳，他伸手捏住他的手臂问他怎么了，他远远的就看见了站在松本门口的父亲。

“我没事，”大野说，他顿了顿，似乎扯出了肺部所有的氧气，“救他。”

田中向来知道救人是他的使命，就算大野不说他也会这么做，他抬手拍了拍对方的肩膀，小声的说：“你放心。”

大野跟在田中的背后，他也的确没有进房间，父亲在门口对田中说：“治好他，我明天要看见他。”

说罢他就走了，踩着松本的血一路走下去，血脚印印在地面上，大野又趴跪下去看那脚印，田中合上门隔绝了他们，大野捡起已经完全变成深红色的抹布用力的擦过地板。

他的脚，田中的脚，父亲的脚，各个都沾了血。

他费了不少功夫才把血迹清理干净，整个三楼，再顺着楼梯到父亲的门前，他把膝盖都跪出印子来，重新回到三楼的时候松本的门还是紧闭，里面传来器械的声响。

天亮起的时候他就又在厨房里忙活了，松本房间的门开了，他缓慢的扭头去看。

田中一身血的走出来，他手里拎着他的工具箱，他留意了下脚下，脚底板的血渍已经干涸，他在离开前还擦拭了房间里的血迹。

“他待会会醒。”田中说，他手里还多出一个黑袋子，里面似乎放了什么东西，看起来坚硬的很。

“还好吗？”大野问他，他好不容易松了口气。

“不好。”田中不打算瞒他，他先前走进房间的时候还吓了一跳，虽然不是没看过浑身是血的人，但至少没见过最年幼的松本闹出这样子，虽说父亲从不把他们的年纪看在眼里，但最年幼的和最年长的总是不同，而松本的课业总让父亲满意，他顿了顿，向大野道了声歉。

“怎么……？”大野被他莫名其妙的对不起吓了一跳，田中很少给道歉，尤其像他们这几个关系还不错的，再怎么错也只是露个眼神就完事了的，他不由得朝最坏的结果想。

“我叫他忘了这件事。”田中说，他在松本因为疼痛抖个不停地时候提出了这样的建议，那是他的门类，虽说由外而看是历史，但和记忆有着深厚的联系，“一开始他还不同意。”

松本在学习历史有一年后就开始阅读关于记忆的书籍，在最开始他发现能够把记忆里的东西化作现实，物质物品为主，但相应的记忆就会被剥离，他不能再把被剥离的塞回脑子里，这让他能够自由操控自己愿意保留的。

“他怎么同意的？”大野问。

“我说你会难过的，如果他忘记的话，你就不会难过了，至少在他面前不会。”田中说，不如说所有人都会难过，但搬出大野会更有用些，“帮我个忙，别告诉他晚上的事。”

“父亲和他谈话后的内容他不会记得，等他醒过来，他就只当自己太累了，睡了一觉而已。”田中说，“不过你放心，他醒来不会痛的，我已经治好他了，父亲没让我停用止痛。”

大野有些说不出话，他不知道这是好事还是坏事，可能剥离了痛苦对他来说再好不过了，他想起好早以前他还叮嘱过松本让他别那样随意放弃记忆，他倒是时刻谨记。

他曾说痛苦的记忆有用是怕松本太随意的丢弃痛苦致使他变成软弱的人，但现在他终于发觉自己错了，错的自我又自私，松本总比他想得要坚强的多，即便年纪小，却也固执的很，他停了停手里的活，然后说：“我不会告诉他的。”

“你也不准哭。”

“有什么可哭的？”大野哑然，可他的确难过，他回头垂下眼，“我保证，今天是个特殊的日子，我不哭。”

“我去把自己弄干净，你等着小家伙出来吧。”田中拉着他那一堆东西走了，啪的声合上房门，大野去厕所里一点点把脸上黏着的血痕用指甲刮掉，他觉得自己好似明白松本之前留在他身边时的心情，看他那一片伤却是一点办法也没有，他如今也一点办法都没有，甚至连问都没法问。

松本从房间里出来的时候扭头就看见大野的背影，对方驼着背，双手撑在桌子上，身上的灰袍看起来像大了一圈似的，前段日子他瘦了很多，脸颊都有些凹陷，他在背后叫住他，对他说了声早安。

大野扭过身去对着松本笑了笑，他回了句早安，但随后就不知道自己还该说什么，是否应该说你睡得好吗，或者是你感觉怎么样，可他又不敢多说。

“你在那里傻站着干什么啊？”松本还是一副没事人的样子，他手臂上摔出来的青紫还在，其他裸露出来的皮肤倒是没有什么凹凸的伤口了，大野仔仔细细的盯着他看，把松本给盯毛了，他摸了摸自己的手臂，“你在看什么啊？”

“我昨天在外面跑了一天可累死了，”松本说，他又变成了喋喋不休的小弟弟，一边说一边朝着大野走去，“你在这儿干嘛？楼下吧，不然佐佐木待会就要上来揪着我们下楼吃饭了。”

“走吧？”

“等一等。”他突然说。

松本站正，他耐心的等待：“好了，你想干什么？”

田中这时候扭开门出来，他好不容易换好了衣服，从松本记忆里拎出来的东西被他压在床底下，他等着什么时候去埋掉，他才关上门就看见两人像在厨房里僵持住了一样，他静悄悄的走过去，松本没扭头看他，大野眨了眨眼。

田中面无表情的做出一个噤声的手势，而大野随即就挤出一个微笑，他双手触及背后桌子上的瓷盘，那是他昨天花时间做的松饼，打算半夜里给松本庆祝生日用的，只不过一直没等到时机。

“生日快乐。”他说，把盘子举出去，他做的东西和常年做饭的佐佐木不能比较，松饼表面像是裂开了一样，如同龟裂的大地，他还用了果酱遮了遮，但卖相还是滑稽了些。

“啊，”松本被他惊了一下，很快他就笑起来，好看的眼睛眯成月牙样，长睫毛垂下去，脸上的痣都因笑容显得温和，他三步并两步的走过去，双手接过了盘子，“我都要忘了。”

“早知道昨天买个蛋糕回来了，”松本说，“这样大家能一起吃。”

大野摇摇头，说：“也不要紧，以后会有机会的。”

“我几岁了？”松本垂眼看着这块奇妙样子的松饼，背后的田中下楼去了，不准备打扰他们俩，他取出叉子很是理论的把这一小块东西分成两半，和大野凑在一起像是两只偷腥的小猫咪似的，肩头都靠在一起，他身上一点血腥味都没有，和平常一模一样。

“如果没记错的话，”大野说，他扭过脸去看松本的眼睛，那双透彻的眼眸显现在他的眼里，“你十六岁了。”

这一年他十六岁。

才十六岁。


	8. Chapter 8

Ⅷ

“什么？”他问。

大野这时候不说话，他倒转身走了，松本皱起眉头的叫他等一等，而对方没有一点反应，像是鬼魂般的游走，过了会儿他又回来了。

手里捧着松本一开始就拎着的球棒走进来，这脏兮兮又陈旧的球棒在他手里像是变成了最虔诚的祭品一样，他双手把它重新递还给了对方。

“这是你的记忆。”他说，松本抬眼看着他，收下了球棒，他细细摸过上面的每一寸痕迹，生疏的要命，他只觉得这球棍摸起来顺手，但实在没有太多的印象，它就好比学校里的那些棒球队练习用旧的球棒，没有太多的特殊意义，但这时候大野双手把它送上，说这是他的记忆。

“你想不起来的。”他觉得大野仿似有读心术，他扯谎着说自己才没有想，但却对上了对方那副无奈的笑脸。

“好吧，”他说，最终选择诚实，“我的确想不起来。”

“我为什么会有这种能力？”松本继续问下去，他把球棒搁置在桌上，压在他的试卷上，也压在那本黑色封皮的书页之上。

“说来话长。”大野压根不想提，他记得自己拿走了所有人的记忆，一丝一毫都没留下，但图书馆赋予的能力似乎都植入了他们的灵魂中，像作为动物保护协会一员的村上，她就能安抚动物，每一个离开的人从事的或多或少都能够和原本的能力挂上一点边，而松本也是，他擅长历史，曾经掌握的很好的记忆分支，现如今也原原本本的展现而出了。

“有人在这里学习过吧，你说你是一个大家族。”松本说，他顿了顿，大野曾经告诉过他的，现如今轻而易举的就能连成线，“那一定也有人和我一样，对不对？”

大野把那句对卡在喉咙里，他发出了一阵含糊不清的声响，像濒死野兽的最后一声叹息，他想说是你曾经在这里学过，但他又不能。

“至少也有别人和我一样吧。”他继续说，语气转成了安慰自己。

“是。”大野说，他曾经在空无一人的图书馆里学习完了所有的门类，像记忆这回事，他和曾经的松本懂的一样多，甚至还要知晓的更多，但他不会像对方那样流放自己的记忆，因为他根本找不到一个流放的机会。

“这件事，”松本呼了口气，他倒是乐观，“其实也没那么坏吧。”

“那你还能想起你和父亲曾经一起打棒球的画面吗？”大野开口，他走到桌前，给松本带来一阵不悦的压抑感，他仰头看男人的脸，觉得对方一下子老了些，摆出的表情像是在看不争气的学生。

“我和他真的打过棒球吗？”松本问，他实在想不起来，和父亲相处过的片段像是压缩了，他只记得自己常在学校里玩这些，和父亲一起玩棒球的记忆怎的也搜寻不到。

“你还记得拿到这个的时候发生了什么事吗？”他问。

松本记得，那是昨天的语文课，他们正要写作文。

题目是，我的父亲。

他真的不记得了。

“我很抱歉，”大野说，“记忆不可逆。”

“你再也拿不回去了。”

“你有什么可抱歉的。”松本的无名火找了个借口发出去，面前的大野低下头，垂下的眼睛看起来更委屈，而松本从不认为他有什么错，可他每每都乐于道歉。

“其实，”他又说，“我无所谓，就像你说的一样，它不可逆，忘记的我再想不起来，那我就当它没经历过，我还记得我爸，这倒还算是好事。”

他用鼻息叹了气出去，嘴角抿着朝上，他的眼神落在大野的身上：“现在都这样了，我觉得你也没什么好瞒我的了。”

“从来都不是凑巧，对吗？”他说，这里比他想象的要神秘，而面前的男人也同等的神秘，像知晓一切，但就等着他抽丝剥茧的来问询，来找寻答案，从不主动将秘密告知他。

“也的确是巧合。”大野说，这一点他不骗人，他终于抬起头来了，他注视的松本的眼睛，眼神格外赤裸裸，他面前的少年小小的咳嗽了声，就把视线移走了，“我不是故意的。”

就像他在梦里对自己说的话一样，他绝不是故意的，因为这件事实在是太冒险了。

“其实在之前就开始了，”松本怀疑他的话，但对方看起来不像是骗他，隐瞒他也没有半点的好处，“一开始只是一些小东西，纸啊笔的。”

“可能我真是注定要来这里。”松本说，他站起来，变得有些好动，换句话来说他像是突然弄懂了自己独特性一样，变得有些激动。

大野跟着他一路走，他们漫步在书架之间，每个书架里都整整齐齐，清一色的黑色封皮，看久了倒让人起鸡皮疙瘩，整齐的太一致了，有它独特的美感，却又压抑，里面蕴藏了太多不为人知的东西。

“我很特殊？”他问，像自言自语。

“你很特殊。”大野说，他像复述一样，走在前头的松本嗯了一声的扭头看他。

“我倒觉得这不算是坏事。”松本说，他从慌张过渡而来，天生就适应力惊人，他又好强，怎么想都觉这似乎没什么不好的，“我和普通人不太一样了。”

大野觉得自己听不懂对方的话，松本的眼睛直直望着他，琥珀色的眼里情感纯粹，他歪着脑袋，很是奇怪的看着他面前的少年：“做个普通人不好吗？”

“我一直以为我就是最普通的人，”松本说，他退后，缓慢的靠近最后一排书架，“但大家都不想做普通人。”

现实是这样的，大堆大堆的人都期望自己不一样，像屏幕里的艺人或当权者，再夸张一些的还觉得自己应该有超能力，他们都觉得自己应该活的不一样，可事实是他们都一样的千篇一律，不过是性格、面容和身体的不同，就连他也是一样的，按部就班的过着最普通的生活，上课、参加社团然后放学回家，有时候要去赶兼职的班，在夜里开着台灯赶作业，上课睡觉，考试不及格，他连平凡的都千篇一律。

而他发现自己不一样的时候也惊慌的千篇一律，害怕，逃跑，直到他来到这里弄清楚自己的能力，发现自己并非一个人。

他好像变得特殊了，可又好像没有。

“普通……不好吗？”大野皱起眉头问，他现在像复读机一样的复述这一句话，“你过得不开心吗？”

“倒算不上不开心。”松本说，他虽然年纪小，但也明白他不可能永远开心，所有的情感情绪都是相对的，有正面也会有负面，就像大野一样，他继续说，“像你这样从小特殊的人，当然不会明白这种心情啦，也没关系。”

他只随口说说，没别的意思，可面前的大野倒是耷拉下了他的脸。

“如果有选择的话，”他说，“我会想像你一样的。”

如果有选择的话，他一定不让那片土地在傍晚来临的时候塌陷；如果有选择的话，他一定不要成为佩拉匹；如果真的有选择的话，他要和松本一样做最纯粹的普通人，没有任何的能力，活的挫败也好，辛苦也好，至少不会像现在这样。

他痛恨特殊的感觉，痛恨格格不入，平凡变成了他所追求的一切，但反倒又不被理解了。

他突然怀念离开图书馆的那些日子了。

◎

他曾经去过画室看松本，那时候他才下了晚课，有学生过来缠着他问问题，记满板书的笔记本都要直直戳上他的鼻尖，他有些不悦的盯着上面的黑字，学生的字倒是工整的好看，他强压下不耐烦草草的讲解了一番，趁学生咀嚼思考的时候才溜走。

天黑后画室里的学生不多，再晚一些就有人来锁教室了，不少学生在晚课前就散了，但也有些过于用功的人在这时候还在画室里画画。

松本就是其中一个，大野拿着他厚厚的课本和资料踱步到画室门前，里面还算是安静，虽然偶尔会有细小的说话声传过来，但也微弱的不计算在噪音内，他靠着门边上的墙壁，还没站定，松本就抬起眼睛来，他的指尖上沾了点颜料，在看见大野的时候就笑了，他放下笔，招了招手。

“我还以为你不会来这里。”松本说，在几天前他告诉大野后，对方那一副没什么波澜的模样真的让他觉得挫败，但这时候对方来了，他又开始觉得欣喜。

“你还记得怎么画吗？”他问，又点了点面前的画笔，他面前铺的白纸上还没落几笔，看样子他只想简单的拿颜色出来糊几步，好让他明了颜色和颜色之间的相容性。

“怎么可能忘得掉。”大野说，他的指节还是会突突的疼，年纪越长这种感觉就越明显，他抬眼环顾了一下四周，他明明已经很是低调了，但还是被周围的几个学生认出来了，细细碎碎的说话声源头又冒在了他身上。

“不用管他们。”松本倒是看的淡然，他从旁边拖了椅子来，但不轻手轻脚的，椅脚在地板上拖拉出叫人不悦的响声，所有人的视线都直直望向他们两个，大野用上课巡视学生的眼神环顾了一圈，好些人的头就低下去，他始终是教授，虽说画室里的学生大多都不是他的学生，但直面教授的眼神心里还有些怵得慌。

“你不是做的很好嘛？”松本说这句的时候反倒压低了声音，他扭脸对着大野笑了笑，“再过半个钟头我们就收工了，你这来的也太晚了。”

“没办法，”他说，语句又黏在一起，像熬煮的糖浆，“我有晚课嘛…”

阔别五年的时间好像在这一瞬间被压缩了，他们还是像在图书馆里一样的相处，像什么都没变过，该抱怨的抱怨，该解释的解释。

大野倒还是生疏了画技，好几年没真正意义上的画过画，虽然偶尔也会拎出本子画点线条，但最终那些纸张都会被他烧掉或者撕掉，他时常站在房间窗口烧掉纸片，有的时候是白天，有的时候是黑夜，他把窗打开，叫烟味漫出去，偶尔看见村上在不远处的草地上抬头看着她，眼里有说不清的情愫在，她很聪明，知道大野在烧什么，烧他一场一场不能做的梦，而她只是看着，大野被盯着倒也没一种被发现了的糟糕感，他倚着一边的墙壁，看白色里冒出红色的星火，再看这一片颜色变成沉寂的灰，这时候他会想铃原的梦，大家的梦是不是都是这个颜色的，他有的时候记不清自己做的梦，每每醒来恍若隔世，有时能记起些和现实出入不大的记忆，很像却不一样。

其实夜里烧梦要好些，那时候外面几乎没有馆员在，父亲很少出门，或者来说，父亲出门不让他们知道，走就走了，一点动静也没，只有佐佐木去找了发现不在，他们才意识到父亲出了远门，每次都让他们觉得开心。

夜里的烟看起来飘的远些，它和黑暗格格不入，又轻飘飘的消散，但他这时候不敢多烧，松本的房间就挨着他，他怕他也看见他在烧梦，年少的松本很像是热血青年，顽固又纯粹的很，他觉得对方绝对会梗着脖子的要他别这么做。

“太久不画了，”他低下头摸了摸鼻子，又抬眼小心翼翼的看了松本，对方还抬头看着画布发愣，长睫毛就翘着，“就这样随便看看吧。”

“看你有点手抖，”松本说，他仔仔细细的看了，用鼻息叹了口气，早前他就和田中细细问过会不会留下后遗症，骨头打碎再复原，听起来就够呛人的了，而田中滴溜溜的转他的黑眼睛瞪了他一眼，叫他别小看他的能力，但扭脸说如果留下心病的话，他可没法治，他那时候想会有什么心病，但此刻一瞧就望见了，“没事吧？”

“没事，”大野捏了捏右手，他不好意思的抿嘴笑了下，“反正也不碍事。”

松本有些讨厌大野的体贴，他知道如果大野说真话的话他一定会难过，而大野这么说他又会很气愤，无论如何也找不到一个适中的值，于是他也选择了自己不太想表现出的淡然和妥协，只应了声，然后移开话题：“时间不早了。”

大野送他到学生宿舍的楼下，大门前的路灯很亮，把路过的虫子也照的清楚，夜里的学生爱结伴逛街，三三两两的人拎着一大袋零食从远处并肩走开，而他们也曾有这样的日子，在好几年以前了，松本还没有长这么高，脸也没有长开，乖巧又可爱，黑发很柔顺，现在他烫过的头发在路灯下看起来有些毛躁，即便如此大野还是朝前逼近了他几步，踮脚又抬手的按了按他的卷发，对他露出一个笑容：“送你到这里，我走了，早点休息。”

“再见。”

“再见。”

松本看着大野头也不回的离开，从背后来看他像是比以前瘦小了很多，外套挂在他的肩膀上看起来不怎么合身，他背着皮质的单肩包，看起来已经塞的鼓囊囊的了，手里还抱着一叠教材，零零碎碎的东西都带在身上看起来乱糟糟的。

他们很少会互道再见，在图书馆里的时候，夜里他们说晚安很多，在他小的时候他们总有在睡前于门前互道晚安的习惯，他年纪小一些，偶尔还会很任性的在半夜扑进大野的床里，尤其是他最开始还睡不习惯新房间的时候，他都会跑去大野那里，虽然都是一样的，但有人陪和没人陪却是不一样的，托大野的福，他那时候都睡得很好。

大野离开学校的时候这一学年才刚结束，松本不准备在假期回图书馆，而大野却是干脆利落的辞了职，这一年他的专业课和选修课都教的很好，学校想留他，可又留不住。

在几天前他在梦里见到了铃原，对方一字一顿的叫他赶紧回图书馆这儿来，说父亲有事要和他商量，他在梦里花了很长的时候在想商量这个词，想它的解释和运用，可说到底父亲真的很难和他们商量些什么，多数情况下都只是父亲单方面的拍板决定。

“你也不一定一定要辞职啊？说不定只是一点小事。”松本的反应要比他激烈的多，他一直以来都是如此，而大野慢慢的变得愈发温吞，像是把所有的激烈情绪都匀给了松本一样。

“感觉不像小事，”大野说，他的第六感总没错，再者最近他频频被铃原召回家，在学校这里请了不少假，他课里的学生考前的复习课还全是别的老师带上的，叫他觉得有些挫败，“最近父亲那里的事来的太频繁，还是辞了好，免得添麻烦。”

“或许吧。”松本应他，其实也难怪，先前大野五年没回来，父亲那里什么消息都不给他留，现在似乎是在还当时空闲欠下的债一样。

“那你还会回来吗？”松本问，他倒不太想回图书馆，就算铃原来找他他也不乐意，不过父亲倒对他是一副爱管不管的样子，他和佐佐木、田中他们的能力不太一样，对父亲大概没什么帮助，就他学习的历史和记忆来说，父亲也精通，平日里也不屑用这种能力做点什么，导致松本出来上课到现在一点事也没有，就算他出来不读历史，父亲也不睬他，只放任他。

“再说。”大野说，他不轻易许诺，只笑笑，“你多保重。”

大野回家后发现父亲准备差使着他到处跑，需要协助佐佐木降临到他不熟知的国土上去，大野精通语言，是最好的人选了。

彼时的佐佐木正仰着脸，她坐在父亲的身边，看上去傲慢的很，深棕色的眼瞳转过去直直撞上大野的眼睛。

“好的。”他回答，也只能这样回答，一面说着一面移开眼神，“怎么安排。”

“帮你们准备好了。”父亲说。

大野觉得父亲在这方面还算是仁慈，他只辅助佐佐木带她去该去的地方，对方生硬的规定要他什么时候去接他，其余的时间他可以自由活动，父亲给的资金也很充足，够他和佐佐木花的了。

他在海外写过明信片给松本，绞尽脑汁的细细想他在国内住的学生宿舍是几栋，还想他的门牌号，在最开始他不小心用外语写下了文字，最后把明信片折起来丢掉，重新用日语写了张才投递出去。

他随佐佐木在两三个月里辗转了很多地方，脱离图书馆的佐佐木看起来很暴躁，但没对大野动过粗，只偶尔不耐烦的吼他几句，但平日里还算是安定。

大野听了田中的话备了一些镇定剂在身边，以防什么时候佐佐木暴躁起来他制不住，他暂且还不想在异国里身首异处的上新闻，免得田中飞过来把他带回去复活。

在随佐佐木辗转多个城市后，有一次他找了个时机约了松本来，他在飞机场里看了航班，提早给松本寄了明信片过去，问他如果有空的话，可以来这里玩几天，他整周都会在飞机场里等他来，彼时佐佐木正要准备一个长达一周半的潜伏，她自然是不知道大野的想法，只叫他在一周半后的夜里去接她，然后她们结束一切回图书馆。

大野不知道明信片要辗转多久才能到松本的手里，他在佐佐木行动前的两个礼拜寄出去的，没写回信的地址，只让那张硬卡纸的明信片像单行道似的到松本的手里，他只需要做的就是在飞机场里等待。

他等了三天，把飞机场里的杂志看了个遍，一天到晚窝在座椅里抱着一杯热可可看书，直到听见仓促的行李滚轮声在他的面前停下。

面前的松本鼻梁上挂着墨镜，头发剪短又变直，看起来清爽了很多，额前的刘海还在，和他的墨镜柄一样是茶棕色的。

“你是笨蛋吧。”松本说，他从贴身的小包里翻出大野寄给他的明信片，又好几张，都是经过长途旅行的，卡纸的脚变得皱巴巴的，有些水笔的墨迹还有些晕开，一叠卡纸看起来都有些脏兮兮的，像在大气层里经过沾染了水滴，又变得软趴趴，“什么回信地址也没有，如果我不来的话，你要等我一个星期吗？”

“那你不还是来了吗？”大野嘟囔，他被松本一通骂，很是委屈的揉了揉脑袋，然后他把手里喝了一半的热可可送上去，“一个星期嘛，还是等得起的，你喝吗？”

“不喝，”松本说，他气冲冲的，在镜片下用凶巴巴的眼神看着大野，他想一个星期好长啊，虽然他曾等过大野三年，可他现在觉得一个星期就很长了，但是现在他还是无法预料的到，未来的大野要等他多久，甚至还是不能被他知道的，“你给我买新的。”

“你怎么越来越难对付了？”大野嘟囔着带着松本一路走，他停在咖啡店的柜台前扭头看他，“点什么？”

松本要了浓缩咖啡，大野说这很苦。

“我困死了。”松本说，谁能知道他在大学的时候频频喝咖啡，熬过无数个夜晚和作业的死线，这时候大野扭头一看，还把他当成那个九岁和铃原混着喝了咖啡和热可可还被苦到吐舌头的小孩。

“待会可以先去酒店休息一下。”大野说。

可松本执拗的要点浓缩，大野磨不过他，他说：“快中午了，还是要先去吃个饭的，哪有这时候睡觉的道理。”

大野比松本还像是陌生游客，对方看着导航带着他四处跑，而他却还只认得酒店外围的那一圈小吃店，松本是他叫来的，但他却没做十足的计划。

“话说你叫我来究竟要带我玩什么？”松本皱起眉头，他们正在小公园里闲逛，冰淇淋车前排起了长队，他们感兴趣的跑到队尾，手里还拿着刚买不久的热狗，温度和酱汁黏连在指腹上，“你这里不认识那里不认识的。”

“平时没空出来嘛。”他说，和佐佐木在一起他很难说服对方四处逛逛，佐佐木磨她的刀，检查她自己的东西，平时要买点什么也只是列个清单打发大野去买，吃饭也只是在酒店外边转一圈，“就想见见你。”

“骗人。”松本说，队伍缓慢的前进，窗口里的大叔把冰淇淋举出来，冰淇淋尖扭向一边，看起来湿润，天气是阴天，看起来不那么容易化掉。

他们一整个下午在公园里走走停停，吃热狗，吃冰淇淋，又喝冰可乐和啤酒，在灰色的道路上看在草坪里奔走的小狗，五官深邃的人们并肩走在一起，细碎的语言一点点的落进耳朵里，大野听见有趣的会告诉松本，而对方只说他是个小偷。

他和佐佐木订的是双人间，原先他还扭捏着想要不订两间单人的，可佐佐木倒不以为然，似乎害怕大野中途跑掉，硬是要和他住双人间。

双人间也是两张床，靠的不远不近的，松本踢掉鞋子就爬上白色的床铺，房间的装修看起来典雅些，墙壁贴着花纹的彩纸，怎么看都比图书馆强，也比他们住过的宿舍强。

松本抱着枕头深呼吸，想要把身体里循环着的别的地方的空气全部呼出去换成新的，大野在那个时候洗完澡出来，浑身湿漉漉的叫松本去洗。

“头发擦干净一点。”走之前他说。

等他洗完澡回来他发现大野睡的比他还早，湿漉漉的头发沾湿了枕头，他把自己用过的毛巾丢在他的头发上，又踢了踢他的脚。

大野倒没醒，缩了缩身体，嘟囔了几句松本听不懂的话就又睡熟了。

松本在这里留了几天，大部分时间都在外面跑，跑的大野苦不堪言，晚上回到酒店沾了枕头就睡，生活像从来没有这么充实过的一样。

佐佐木结束任务的那天下午大野送走了松本，对方摇着手站在登记处，大野站的离他很远，还慢半拍的摇手回复他。

松本离开前告诉他：“下次有机会，再一起来玩吧。”

他那时说：“好呀。”


	9. Chapter 9

Ⅸ

“那你以前过的什么日子？”松本问他，他越听别人这么说就越好奇别人的过往，家里人总教育他有时别问太多，留给他人一点自己的空间，但是他无法忍耐好奇心，尤其是遇见了大野这样的人，他半知半解的听他说图书馆，听他说门类，他在图书馆里找到了自己的能力，而他却还蒙在鼓里，现情况看来他唯有向大野打探才能明白。

大野倒破天荒的嗯了声，他偏过头去看松本，眼神一瞬之间变得有些复杂，松本的面容和他曾经的十六岁很像，看起来要再开朗快乐一些，肤色也白一些，手指上有长时间握笔留下的茧，没有伤口，身上套着陈年的衣物但看起来倒不违和，他融入进着过往之中。

大野从没想过这问题会轮到松本问他，就像他从没想过会把松本再带回到图书馆，那是脑子一热的决定，他看松本一个人好似孤立无援的样子，在考虑之前就先跨步而出了，往前的日子他没怎么尽到保护者的责任，往后的日子里他总想凑合着弥补一些。

“我常在图书馆里看书。”大野说，他停顿了很久，在松本准备继续发问的时候他才开口，“很小的时候，我花了很久在这里，直到二十岁我才离开这里。”

松本没有马上接上，他在最后一排书架的墙边上坐下了，屈起腿看大野和他一样坐下，他冷不丁的开口：“说实话，我不太信。”

他倒能相信自己的能力，因为这是他能亲眼见到的，排除一切别人的小把戏，而大野的话却总是口说无凭，虽然他总想着相信他，但潜意识似乎拒绝认知这样的内容，和已知的社会现实合不上，也似乎是他不愿意想到的事情。

“如果我听别人空口无凭的这么说，”大野说，他倒大方，虽然被人那么说有些伤人，他不可能叫嚣着要他去看树林间棕红色的土地，告诉他里面曾经有他的，有其他孩子们的尸体养分，“我也不信。”

“但我没法给你拿出证据。”他说，眼神又有意无意的瞥过书架，他们曾经在这里分享过太多的时间，但一切被他归零，他转脸去看松本，对方倒不看他，眼神落在黑色封皮书籍上烫金的书名，上面的名字都各有各的规格，一眼望过去还看得明白些。

“连张照片也没有？”松本抱住双腿膝盖，半张脸埋进膝盖里，他扭头露出亮晶晶的眼睛。

“一张照片也没有。”他说，冷不丁又想起多年前他和松本的一张合照，他们第一次一起离开图书馆进城市的时候，后来每每想起他都想感谢那个为他们拍照的女孩，后来很多次他们在外都没能想到合照这件事，时间匆匆过去，他每当一个人回想起来的时候都有些惋惜忘了留照片，一起度过的时间就那么过去了，没了纪念，虽然还记得，但却没有任何实物证明这样的日子曾度过过，他扭脸去看松本的眼睛，他认真的盯着他的眼瞳看，又分神去数他的睫毛。

“以前也有人在这里学习这一门吗？”松本又扭过话题。

大野倒挑眉对他笑笑，问：“不信也要问？”

“不信也是要问，”他说，“万一我问着问着相信了呢。”

“或者我要看你怎么说故事。”他又补充。

大野还是笑，他说：“我要编故事了，但你会信我的。”

“这么自信？”

“我没必要弄虚作假。”大野换了个口气，像是如松本所说的那样他是要说故事的，以一副真实的口吻去谈虚假的故事，他一副一本正经的模样，倒叫松本又开始琢磨起这是真是假了。

“的确有人在这里学习过。”他开口，眼神黏在松本身上离不开，当年在这里学习的人记忆丧失的坐在他的身边，还带着一股少年的青涩在，残酷粗暴的一切他都未曾经历，按部就班的在世间过活，他的生活里没有图书馆的选项，也没有夕阳下的大地崩裂，没有过多的管教和死亡受伤在，大野时常在想这样的日子是什么样的，他是否在曾经，他没有经历的记忆里度过过这样的日子呢，他又不得而知了，只能继续说下去。

“但他后来离开了。”

◎

大野跟随佐佐木在外的旅途还算顺利。

佐佐木一向能够完美的结束父亲安排下的任务，而大野也尽到了他的责任，不过回家的旅途他疲惫的多，佐佐木罕见的喋喋不休起来，她不停地问大野，在他们离开图书馆的这几个月里，图书馆会有何不同吗，她还问佐藤，问其他人，话语也被断的碎碎的，像一盘沙，风刮过就什么都没有了。

大野在飞机上睡着，空姐在喇叭里的声音像是催眠曲一样的拉下他的眼皮，佐佐木破天荒的容忍他坐了靠窗的位置，此刻见他非常浪费的闭上了眼，但她没说话，只单单望着大野，最终就收回了视线。

在梦里大野觉得他也能收到佐佐木的眼神，她变得很像父亲，眼神变得像刀，她想柔和都柔和不了。

长时间的飞行里他居然梦见了松本的十六岁，那个带着残酷的日子。

清晨他和松本没有下楼吃早饭，佐佐木倒也像是心知肚明了一样的没有在楼底下把他们的名字念的震天响，也没差使人上楼去找他们，吃早饭的父亲似乎也没什么反应。

松本没什么好担心的，他什么也不记得，只划开大野那简陋的蛋糕一点点的吞食入腹，一边埋怨大野做的简陋，一边又不肯留下一口给对方，只让对方自己再重新做一份早餐。

上午的时候他们在图书馆外小溪边上的草地上聊天，他差使大野把他买的礼物搬下去给孩子们分享，可他却迟迟不就位。

礼物上都用便利贴贴上了名字，大野翻开袋子，一目了然看见各个孩子们的礼物被堆放的乱七八糟。

他眼尖看见了佐佐木的名字，松本写的是全名，他还一下子没反应过来，呆呆的看了好几眼，最终才把那盒子递过去。

佐佐木也像是忘记了自己的名字一样，他们常年用姓氏叫她，让她快要忘记自己的真名，以为自己只叫佐佐木，可她的名字不是这样的，她的名字听起来像学校里最可爱的小姑娘才有的。

她叫佐佐木西惠子。大野想。

松本送了她一盒化妆品，里面零零碎碎的摆了些更小的盒状和管状的东西，她倒不怎么会用，只拿手乱七八糟的涂抹，在自己的眼皮、额头、脸颊和嘴唇上，她那张脸粘上色彩变得鲜明很多，孩子们看见她的脸就笑起来，而她却破天荒的没有生气，她抬眼看了看大野，露出一个微笑，整张脸变得柔和，刀子般的眼神似乎也化成了一滩水，她看起来变得像街上的青涩女孩，讲话声音也不强硬了，她说：“谢谢，你帮我转告给他。”

大野愣愣的点头，他不习惯这样的佐佐木，但最后却也回给她一个笑容，说：“好的。”

村上收到了洗发露和沐浴露的套装，她用手指点着瓶身后的黑字，一点一点读的慢吞吞，虽然她是和松本一起出门的，但完全不知道对方什么时候买了这个回来，又惊讶又欣喜的抬眼看了看大野，话还没说出口，大野就对她笑了笑，还点点头，说：“我知道，我帮你告诉他。”

说罢他又歪头过去帮村上去认字，认到一半佐佐木拧着根口红直直扑过去，大野下意识的闪开，村上也下意识的防备，两个人像打架一样的扭在了一块儿，直到佐佐木用红色的口红在村上苍白的嘴唇上留下痕迹，她们两个才真的罢休。

有时大野会觉得他们两个人像单纯的野兽，一切都靠潜意识和身体反应来面对一切，村上很不好意思的摸了摸嘴唇，她觉得嘴唇皮肤开始变干，好闻的味道倒也同时传过来，而佐佐木搂着她看了一会儿，最终在她的脸颊上落下一个吻，红色的唇膏贴上对方的脸，她笑着抹匀，村上的脸颊就红润起来，大野这时候觉得她们两个人的关系好像是真的很好，跳过佐佐木致使过的死亡和伤害，或许她们还真的是很好的朋友。

如果她们不是在这里遇见的话，如果她们不被父亲带回来，依照她们原来的步伐成长的话，当她们遇见后或许会成为人生中最好的朋友，或者只是遇见了能点点头的伙伴，又或者是陌生人，在人潮汹涌的大街上擦着空气走过，但也至少，不会有流血牺牲。

松本过了很久才来，田中像块砖一样的，哪里需要就被带到哪里。

大野扭头看向树林的时候正巧看见了往这儿来的松本，他手里提着竹篮，像童话绘本里的，里面会放上三明治和牛奶的那种，他走过来，直接挨着大野坐下，他问：“礼物发的怎么样了？”

大野随手把田中的礼物给了对方，田中喂了一声，在旁边问他怎么自己的礼物就分发的这么敷衍，大野和松本就一同当没听见，扭脸相视笑了一下，又一起打开竹篮。

里面是松本做的三明治，他用完了家里的面包片和火腿，黄油果酱和鸡蛋也被他祸害完了，大概也只有一点生菜还勉强留有一些。

佐佐木倒不在意松本这一次的奢侈，她笑着去拿了三明治吃，话也不多说，半靠在佐藤的身边，村上也干脆躺上铃原的膝盖上，对方已经困的要入梦，耷拉着眼皮还是接过了三明治。

他的记忆变成了断断续续的照片，同伴一个接一个的离开，大野犯困的直躺在草地上睡着了，迷迷糊糊之间他发觉松本似乎把竹篮压在了他的肚子上，他只嘟囔了几句，实在没力气多动弹，最终又沉沉睡去。

他再醒过来的时候已经是下午了，竹篮里还放着一些三明治，拎起来还有些重，他慢悠悠的眨了眨眼，松本倒是比他有精神的多，他倒不敢想昨夜松本是醒着还是怎么样，他似乎休息的很好，身上也找不见有各不同，他在溪边直逗野兔，这里的动物都生长的大个，一点也不瘦骨嶙嶙的，掐一把就都是厚厚的脂肪。

大野坐起来抱着篮子，下巴就压在竹篮的把手上，他望着十六岁的松本，在他们小时候也常这么玩，在他和松本看书看厌的时候他们会偷偷溜出门，村上在兽群里面看见他们也不告密，只对他们笑笑就离开了，他们爱穿过树林来到溪边，大野有时就直接在草地上补眠，松本会拉扯他一段时间然后自己和这里的野兔群玩，每每在他醒过来后他都能看见松本和兔子滚在一起，年长的兔子看起来格外的肥美，和幼年的松本相处感觉有他肚子的二分之一那么大，蹦哒起来后腿有力，又显得强壮。

那时候他想，他们还真是渺小。

他和佐佐木回到图书馆的时候，孩子们大多都不在，田中费力的把佐藤从土地里带出来，他在前不久的时候回到图书馆，医院不大适合他这种人，最终他还是决定回到图书馆，在最近的这些日子里父亲多数不在家，颇有种神出鬼没的意思，也没留下口信，铃原照常坐在房间里，几日在梦里没接收到信息。

“我觉得不太好。”吃晚饭的时候田中小声的说，佐佐木和佐藤聊的开心，村上不回来吃晚饭，她和兽群在外面露宿，铃原的饭田中前不久给他端上去了，倒也不怎么管他，“我觉得眼皮一直在跳。”

“你告诉我这是痉挛。”大野倒是轻飘飘的回答，他不怎么想和田中讨论现在的处境，他和佐佐木在外相处那么久，有时他就觉得自己在老虎的眼皮底下，到处都要小心翼翼，虽然老虎也有踱步离开的日子，虽然他中间还同松本游玩了一阵，但绷紧的神经没松懈太多，一旦他和父亲或者佐佐木在一起，他的神经就会变得有力，直直的绷住他的意志。

田中嘁了声，他们似乎都觉得这或许是暴风前最后的平静，虽然他们曾经的日子也算是很平静，不过父亲没这样离开家过，甚至连话都不留下，孩子们之间的关系也断裂来，有离开的也有留下的，而田中这时候转过头去看大野的眼睛，他说：“真不敢相信你居然留在这里。”

大野转头看了他一眼，不太理解他的意思，他留在这里是因为父亲让他跟着佐佐木，不太算是他本人的意思，但有时候他还真就喜欢图书馆，仿佛是惰性大面积的膨胀开，扯住他的双腿让他留在了这里。

松本倒磊落些，说不回来就不回来，在假期里他在城市里生活，倒是一次也没有回到图书馆里来，他像忘记了以往的生活，也像忘记了大野一样，他开始了新的人生。

大野有时对田中说这也很好，那时候他翻烂了手里的一本词典，米黄色的纸噗啦声的划出来好多好多，深棕色的地板上倒一尘不染，他跪在地上捡纸，田中坐在他的桌子上垂下眼睛看他。

“这不算真的离开。”他说。

究竟又有谁能断绝和图书馆的关系呢，记忆和能力难以遗忘，就算是松本，他也根本无从断绝自己的记忆。

他付出记忆也会带离自己的思想，如果他真要丢掉所有，那最后他会变成没有思想和灵魂的行尸走肉，像从未降临在这世界上一样。

大野偶尔会从抽屉里翻出那张拍立得，多年前他买了相册，不太敢买相框，他不想把照片塞进相框进放在桌上、架子上或者床边，让别人随随便便就能看见，这会叫他害羞，于是他把它放进了相册里，黑色的封皮手感显得有些粗糙，坑坑洼洼的表面却又叫他喜欢，他翻开第一页，那里是空空的透明，透过多层的透明膜他能看见那张小小的拍立得模糊的影子，他再用手指拎过数张才能找到这张照片。

他觉得这好像是宝藏，只有找到正确的路才能望见它。

往后他购置了一辆摩托车，偶尔离开树林，偶尔载着田中上城市里买东西，他端坐在咖啡厅里挺直了后背的喝咖啡，扭脸看身旁落地玻璃的时候看见很多个二十岁出头的男孩女孩路过，衣服多种多样，面容也不重叠，头发也分成了不同的颜色和长度，脸颊有些红，夏天是被晒的，冬天是被冻的，他就那样坐着观察，然后把自己从书里所学的文字来描述眼前的一切。

咖啡厅离他原来教书的大学很近，有的时候他总在想会不会遇见松本，他们太久没有遇见了，父亲也不在，铃原失去了所有的感应，只日复一日留在梦里取乐，松本自然没回来过，像叛逆期到了的小孩，总有点闹变扭不肯回来的模样，可大野又知道这就是他要离开的决心。

年后的初春松本破天荒的回了图书馆，他拖着自己的大包小包，谁也没告诉，只徒步从城市边缘走回到了图书馆，掌心被重物勒红，棕色的头发留成了黑色，发尾卷曲还留着一点浅色，他的头发又长了些。

大野那个时候在窗口看书，驾了椅子在窗前，半趴着的翻面前的词典，黑乎乎字冒着油墨味，他闻得都困了，眼神一会儿就飘去窗外，一开始是跟着村上一路走，看她和兽群打滚，然后又是看田中像老头一样的弯着腰踩药，看起来劳累。

最后看见了拖着行李的松本，那人比以往似更结实了些，长袖被他撩起来露出白皙的皮肤，提久行李的手臂上凸出节节青筋。

困意立刻被驱走，他垂眼望着，直到底下的男人抬眼望他，那张脸没太多变化，阳光直直照亮他，大野觉得眼睛痛，那张脸在光亮下有些太亮眼，像宝藏，是他试图索取的光点，他慢了半拍的抬手对松本挥了挥，对方倒只是笑，却站着一动不动，像在等他。

大野留下窗台的书赤着脚的跑下楼，身长的长袍老旧，黑发也被留长不曾修剪，他拨开自己的刘海，拉开大门。

松本拖着行李往他这儿走来，笑着说他这是一副什么造型。

图书馆里安静，行李拉进去传来咕噜咕噜的滚轮声，多数馆员都出门去了，佐佐木拎着佐藤一起出门了，田中祈祷他别在异国他乡死去，免得他再漂洋过海的去捞尸体，铃原还在说，村上不在家，留下的人大多安静。

“你饿了吗？”大野问。

“想吃点什么？我看冰箱里还有什么，离中午还有点时间，你过来看看？”

大野有点喋喋不休的意味在，又有点像和松本阔别了太久的疏离感，就算曾经一起长大，可这样的生疏还是会在空白的时间里膨胀，他们需要时间把这样的感觉压缩至零。

“我随便。”松本这么说，虽然有点想指着冰箱和厨房说我想吃这个这个和那个，可图书馆里的食物多少缺乏些，倒不是说食材少的可怜，不过是有些太过朴实了，大多有米饭和土豆，蔬菜和肉类也都有，可松本偶尔想吃点不一样的，过往的十几年都被这些东西填满了，再难有期待。

“过得怎么样？”大野倒果汁的时候问他。

“还行。”松本在桌子前坐下，趴了一会儿又抬头，看着大野走向他放下杯子。

“这衣服你要穿到什么时候？”

他又问，好看的眼睛跟着大野一路走，那发白的灰色看起来光鲜了点，下摆有自然柔和的折痕，大野拉了拉袖子，倒笑：“穿着舒服，脏了也不可惜。”

“我听说了，”松本说，他指了指远处的走廊，“他不在很久了。”

大野点头，他却沉默，松本想说的话他清楚的很，无非是问他为何还要留下，大野也说不清为了什么，好像是真的待久习惯了，还是自己分外珍惜图书馆里没有父亲的日子，觉得这个男人一旦不在，这里就会像家了，他们几个人吃饭的时候有时候会打闹，会因为谁做饭谁洗澡而吵架，像孩子一样的石头剪刀布或者抓阄，椅子拖拉出噪音也不怕谁来教训他们。

他又开始画画了，在几个月前。

拿笔的手还有些抖，线条描绘起来拉出一点点颗粒的痕迹，黑色的线条在白纸上一路延伸开。

他在战胜过往。

他说：“以后有时间了我会出去的。”

他偶尔骑着他的摩托出门购置物品，留长的头发被箍进头盔里，他把画材小心翼翼的放好，又一路嘟噜噜的开回家。

松本这次回来也不准备久留，他和馆员们一起吃饱喝足。

田中问：“你怎么想开了回来？”

松本笑笑，说：“没想开。”

“我就回来住几天。”他说，“反正父亲不在，爱怎么样怎么样。”

田中笑开了，撑着脸的望向他：“你想怎么做？”

“什么怎么做？”松本转脸过去，大野挨在他身边撑着脸的夹菜，他不想加入到讨论中去，“我住几天然后就走。”

馆员们焦心父亲的动向，像被捆的久了，好不容易被解放，却还揉着皮肤上凹陷的红印找绳子似的。

松本说他要去欧洲做交换生，准备去读历史系，他说话的时候在历史系上压了压重音，转眼又去望大野。

“那我教你点什么吧。”他说，门类互通本不被允许，饭桌上没人提出异议也没人抬眼看他，父亲不在他们不怎么在意这种事，只当没听见一样。

“不和我一起走。”

“不和你一起走。”他回答。

酱油渍在碟边留下一圈的棕色，光是看就能尝到一点咸味，大野转脸看松本那双深棕的眼瞳，不用凑近也能知道眼膜里印着他的影子。

“交换生挺好的，”他说，“大概去多久。”

“一年。”松本告诉他。

“或者我会留在那里。”松本漫不经心的说，他扯了扯手指的皮肤，抬眼看大野的时候很夸张的笑了一下，“我喜欢国外。”

“你可是说你会教我的，教授。”松本这么说，一下子好像回到了一年以前在上大野选修课时的样子，他在宽大后座里看大野背对着他们写板书，他写字漂亮，就算是用粉笔也能把他好看的字刻在黑板上，笔锋有力，他似乎都能想到衣服下肌肉的浮起，经脉的显现，讲台上的大野不怎么笑，他看着书，抬头扫过每一个人，眼神偶尔会像父亲，在教导的时候那双眼睛没有什么感情，黑洞洞的凝望着他们，凝望着他。

“不骗你，”大野笑着说，“午饭后，来图书馆一趟。”

大野花了一段时间矫正松本的外语，他们一起挤在木桌前看黑色封皮的语言门类，他指着上面奇形怪状的文字像松本介绍它们的起源，始于远古的一种语言分支，像是潺潺跳动的心脏生命一样的延续而来，不断地转化不断地衍生出新的分支，到最后也在历史当中消亡泯灭。

松本偶尔也会和他聊历史，带着他踏进历史的图书馆走进书架中给他指上几本书，给他讲一点他觉得有趣的故事，这时候他们就像同班同学一样，每个人都有每个人的兴趣，他们互相介绍互相学习，大野趴着看历史书，松本就躺着看语言书，木桌被舍弃在一边，他们直接在地上看书，一点也不怕有人闯进来看见他们这幅为所欲为的模样。

松本走的那天天气很好，他的大包小包反而是留在了图书馆，很大一部分又是他留给别人的礼物，自己的东西倒只装满了一个双肩包，他戴上墨镜，套上外套，送大野手里拿过了车钥匙。

大野说：“没什么能送你的，摩托你就开走吧。”

“这样方便的多了，”他说，“你想走多远就走多远。”

“不回来也可以？”松本问。

“也可以。”他说。

松本笑了一下，实际上他只是开玩笑而已，虽然真的想要一辈子不回来，可是他想如果大野在这里的话，他会考虑时不时的回来见见他的。


	10. Chapter 10

Ⅹ

松本觉得他和大野像是硬币不同的两面，背对背可以合在一起，但面对面无论如何就是相反的那种人，他看着对方的脸，对方倒是很快就别过眼神。

他有很多问题想要喋喋不休的问过去，问这里曾经有多少人，问那个离开的人是谁，问这一座巨大的图书馆由谁搭建起，问这里怎么会无人问津。

但最终还是没有问出口，大野那张脸变成了拒绝所有问题的样子，眼神落寞下来看地面，又偷偷地抬起来看他，像是怕他会成为那个人一样会离开一样，松本如此想，可又觉得自己不过是这里的一个过客而已，不可能留下，也不能带着大野离开，等他在这里真正的缓和下来他就会离开。

这种时刻好像总会到来。

他这么想的时候一下子就不纠结于大野的那句后来他离开了，好像无论是谁都会走走停停，永远不可能只留在一个地方，就算是衣食无忧的地方，但人的天性却永远不是被禁锢。他这么想着的时候又扭头去看大野，对方倒算是活的磊落，颇有一种爱干嘛干嘛，就算一个人待在偌大的图书馆里也不觉得无聊，似乎要他做的事情太多了，他细细想了一下觉得也是，这地方太大也太招人操心，再说了大野不是永远待在这里了，他偶尔也会离开，不如说他或许比他看起来的现状还要更磊落些。

“好像也没什么话好讲了，”大野反倒笑起来，“你还要看书吗？不打扰你了。”

松本觉得自己应该说哦，好的，但是结果却说了：“不要紧，你留着也可以。”

大野多看了他一眼，最后还是走出了房间，在关上门的时候顿了顿，抿着唇看着自己面前的松本，那张脸是相似的青涩和温柔，他那双黑棕色的眼瞳像是被打造柔和的宝石，在亮光下泛着湿润柔和的光。

“你想去哪里都可以。”他仿似看穿了松本的想法，“在图书馆里乱晃，去树林里，或者想要离开这里，都可以的，如果你是想要选择最后一个的话，我会送你离开的。”

“别担心，”他说，“我不会强求你留下的。”

松本哦了一声，他看着红棕色的木门被缓慢的关上，一种熟悉的压抑感突然席卷而来，像他此生就要被困在这里了，或者他的过去，或者他的下一个未来，将永远的留存在这一小片的图书馆土地之上，就像大野说的那样，他从小就在这里长大，十几年，或者二十年，亦或是更多更漫长的时间。

他没有留在图书馆，等了一会儿才离开，拎着他的球棍和陈年的旧试卷，门外的空间也很安静，他听不出大野是回到房间里了还是在楼下开始研究晚饭，他一个人反倒是呆立在图书馆门前看了好一会儿，扭头拧了拧图书馆边上的房间门，那看起来像另一个房间，仿似是大野某个兄弟姐妹的住所之一，但是大门紧锁着，无法被拧开，金属的把手光亮寒冷，他的体温覆上去被冷不丁的冻到了，他松开手，又缓慢的踱步到大野的门前，他呼吸，听房间里的动静，但一点声音也没有，他们都是足够安静的人，一个人待着的时候难以发出噪音，他站了一会儿，又扭头回到自己房间的门口，仰脸又看了看木头门，觉得这木头似乎和大野先前和他说的树林的木一样，是有生命，会呼吸，会说话的，他屏住呼吸看着眼前的红棕色，总觉得空气中有什么东西在喃喃低语，像有未曾经历的记忆使劲的席卷而来，可他闭上眼睛也不过是一片黑暗。

他想起之前大野很是抱歉的告诉他，对不起，记忆不可逆。

好像有谁拿走了他的记忆，他最痛苦的，却又最宝贵的，不知何故他总隐隐约约的记得有人告诉过他即便痛苦的也是宝贵的，因为人的感情是丰富的，痛苦和欢喜从来是缺一不可，同生共栖的存在大脑神经之中。

他拧开门的时候毅然的松开了手里的球棍和试卷，好像这两个记忆已经对他来说没那么重要了，球棍沿着地板咕噜咕噜的一圈圈滚去，又从台阶上啪啦啪啦的掉落，他的试卷服服帖帖的留在地板上，没有风，于是它哪里都不去。

松本没有回房间，他下了楼，如梦游一般的走过每一层楼，先从一楼走起，他如游魂一般的荡过走廊，去开每一扇门，但大多数都是被紧锁着的，二楼也同样如此，图书馆倒是能够叫人随意的进入，他看稀奇百怪的门类，有好多现在被现代的数个学科给替换个干净，古朴的名字挂在黑色封皮的古书上叫人念起来拗口，他兴致缺缺的读了一些，最终就放弃了，不像历史也不像语言那样的引起他的兴趣，好像他生来就只依赖这两个似的。

他走到六楼的时候觉得时间已经很晚了，五楼的图书馆里有窗，窗外被橙红色的晚霞裹住了，天空像在源源不断的失血，太阳的一道金光像是身体的裂缝，周边愈发的昏暗起来，他用力揉了揉手臂，突觉自己的皮肤瘙痒起来，好像曾经身体有什么地方是裂开过的，但是又被人无痕的修复了，他的手指隔着上衣和皮肤摸自己的肋骨，坚硬的骨头抵着他的手指，没什么痛感，他一切都好也一切都完整。好像真的也只是错觉。

六楼的杂物间落了锁，钥匙全在大野的手里，松本在之前大野开门的时候没有仔细看，不知道他是拥有所有的钥匙，还是只随手掏出了杂物间的那一根。

锁上的房间他进不了，最终干脆自暴自弃的堵在杂物间的门口仰脸看天花板。

他想起自己倒是见过大野拿出过那串钥匙，银色的，看上去崭新的要命，好像是这近几个月来才刚刚新配的一样，钥匙尖看起来利落的过分好像还可以划破人的皮肤纹理。

松本绞尽脑汁想了很久，他还不太熟练，不过还在钥匙还算是小东西的范畴内，那一圈钥匙突然落进他温热的掌心里，倒还很是沉甸甸的。

拧开杂物间的把手时，他觉得空气里的灰尘把他扑了个满面，细小的尘埃尖笑着滚落进他的眼睛里，引得他眼膜痒的分泌出眼泪来。

他还记得大野硬是要拉上这里的窗帘，还说这样比较好，他小心翼翼的在暗色下走到窗前，一点面子都不给这房间主人般的撕拉开紧合的窗帘，窗外的天气似乎愈来愈黑了，流血的天空仿佛结了大面积的血痂，深成了灰黑色。

窗台前堆积起来的木板很是碍事，由后能够看出它们边角的一些柔和的弧度，并非是被抛弃不要的普通木头，就像松本认定的那样，像是别人的画板，用来装裱画作的那一类。

他在昏黄中弯下腰去，那木头还沉甸甸的，他抱着它，最后一个没站稳的跌坐在了地上，觉得自己身上的衣服也一定沾满了这房间里所有的灰尘，他又觉好笑又有点吃痛的仰脸看周边，这屋子长久不住人，陈旧的一点灵气也没有，柜子的门紧紧关着，上面的金属把手居然有点点生锈了，他先前没怎么注意到，这时候才细细的打量四周。

他吃力的把画框翻过身，然后又呆呆的抬头看血色的天空，黄昏席卷而来，像露出獠牙一般，上面还沾染着上一餐的血肉。

画框里的男人眼熟的很，看上去大概二十多岁，抿着唇在笑，是玫瑰色的嘴唇，漂亮的眼睛抑制不住的微微弯起来，睫毛上的细小翘起扭曲也被人细细的描绘，连肌肤上的颗粒感也似乎被还原了，一笔一划极细致，似乎花费了相当长的时间，让别人无法想象到的那一种，像这样的东西还有很多，松本听着自己的呼吸一点点的掠过地上错落放置的画框，这看起来像是障碍物一样的，而松本就是那一个需要在这条路上行走的人，他一点点的跃过障碍物，手指一点点的摸过木头的纹理，眼睛一寸寸的望着画框里相似的人，有些透明板下是另外的光景，有小溪也有树林，居然也有夕阳染红的天空和龟裂凹陷的大地，火红色的一切像是燃烧的行星，而无数个细小的身影停留在大地之上，让他察觉到一点唏嘘和悲哀。

大野走进来的时候有一种眩晕感朝他席来，钥匙从宽松的裤子口袋里直接掉出来，声音清脆的很，对方一句话都没说，靠在墙边，在看落日，看窗外的光线一点点的变暗，四周被橙红色吞噬，他也垂下眼睛看松本，无奈他靠着墙，小半张脸都被阴影吞没了，松本抬眼只看了他一眼就不再多看了。

直到最后一点夕阳的光落下，月光伴随着星光出现的时候，大野才一步步的朝他走过去，他赤脚，脚踝被鞋子磨出红色的痕迹，几块伤疤结了痂，在阴影里看起来像纯粹的黑色，大野一声不吭的在松本身边蹲下去，他拿起了那串钥匙。

“我以前和你说过不要这么做的。”大野这么说，他知道这记忆是现在松本没有的了，曾经在离开这里前他告诉松本，不要放弃每一个记忆，而现在松本纯粹的过头，好像没什么可失去的，那双亮晶晶的眼睛在暗色下望着他，像瀑布喷洒出的水星被光线打亮时候的样子，他有点着迷的盯着那双曾非常熟悉的瞳孔看，他费力的看见了一点自己的影子，和松本那一点点流露在外的恐惧。

“什么？”他问。

“深呼吸。”大野说，他心平气和的很，松本看见这些东西并不在他的意料之外，对方在最开始就表达了自己的好奇，他知道松本总有一天会自己跑来这里，找到一点过去的痕迹，不过现在，有些太快了，“你感觉好点了吗？”

“不好，”松本这么说，可大野反倒是放下心去了，对方一脸难以忍受的表情，但又恰恰代表着他已经平静了下来，“胃有点恶心。”

“再休息一会儿吧。”大野坐下，“我陪陪你。”

松本这时候最不想看见大野，可对方偏又不像以前那样识趣的留给他一点空间，而是死皮赖脸的呆在他的身边，和他一起分享这四周的空气，叫他突然觉得窒息，大脑运转不灵。

可他又知道，有些答案是需要他自己亲口去问身边的这个男人的，不然没有人能够给他一个真实的答复。

“都是你画的吗？”他问，小心翼翼的，在经过十几分钟的交替呼吸，他终于能够心平气和的去问询身边的男人了，在黑暗中他点了点面前的画框，大野跪在地上朝前倾，近乎虔诚的按上那一块透明板，他早对上面的画烂熟于心，他花了很长的时间做成的，那时候松本捏着他的语言书一点一点的啃单词，张口和大野交谈的时候，大野一面描绘一面还矫正他的口音。

那时候他的手还是有些抖，无论如何也不会停下的一样，跟着他的呼吸一路走，他小心翼翼的扭着手腕转过面前的这个方向，一点点的刻画下身边的松本。

“是我。”他说，字句笃定的很。

“画的是谁啊。”他又问，自知是谁又不敢相信，男人的脸看上去俊秀，年纪大概二十出头，是他没能活到的年纪，眉眼间神采又叫人觉得熟悉，他好像摸过自己的脸就能感受到画中男人的皮肤肌理，他的鸡皮疙瘩在手臂上一路的蔓延开，再扭脸直视对方的眼睛，他自己把眼睛瞪得大大的，眼眶发酸，头皮发麻，硬是有泪在滚动。

“是他——”大野这么说，觉得自己一下子分辨不清该用什么人称比较好，身边的少年叫做松本润，和他有一样的皮肤纹理，一样的基因，一样的血液流动，只不过没有一样的记忆，他面对他，在暗色下看见他湿润眼眶里的滚动，觉得那眼泪是冰的，但往往又是热的，就像他知道这个孩子叫做松本润，的确是他，但又明白他已经不是了，“是你。”

“我没有这张脸。”

“你未来会有。”大野说，活像个预言家，该套上墨蓝色的兜帽外套，尖尖的兜帽立起来，他的半张脸应该陷进黑暗里，再用低哑的口气说话。

“你究竟是谁？”松本觉得自己陷入迷宫的最中央，离中心的真相还差那么一点点，他又想接近却又想逃离，入口出口到离自己太远，真实的心脏又离他太近，大野像是会跳动的真实本源，他能感觉得到对方平稳的呼吸，皮肤的热度，活生生的一切，可却又恐惧他，不认同他是同类。

“佩拉匹。”他说，之前松本调侃着这么说他的时候他还觉得有些伤心，但此刻却又不这么觉得了，像是真的明白了这个词的意义一般，又像是放弃了多年前耿耿于怀的一切，他显得平静至极。

“那我是谁？”松本问他，他觉得自己过往生活过的记忆都好像是假的，他居然和另一个人如此的想象，真就像他的未来，不可触及的以后，是这个家里的佩拉匹，属于图书馆也属于大野，他普通的十六年突然被颠覆了，而身边的男人呼吸平静，一点点吐出词句蚕食他仅剩的一点冷静。

“你是我们都不可企及的未来。”大野这么说，也的确如此，但松本好像一直都是松本，生来就有这样的能力，他交付过去来换取未来，而他，他度过漫漫长日，消磨着过去现在和未来，蚕食着仅剩的记忆一点点的活过来，像时间线上发涨的巨型虫，贪婪又无知的行进，也为自己的所作所为买单。

“对不起，”他继续说下去，“本不想带你来的。”

“可又不想看你在巷子里面发愣到天黑。”他说，他看见对方窝在暗色巷子里的时候觉得心脏被人扎穿了，他的痛感很弱，但觉得湿润又滚烫的东西在心口翻腾，叫他难受，翻涌起来的感觉只抵他的嗓子眼，似乎要他呕出回忆一样，势要惩罚他一般，“所以决定带你回来。”

“我是真的吗？”松本问他，他们靠的太近，像要依偎在一起，可也只是松本一味的靠近，为了在暗色下看见大野的脸，他想盯着他的眼看，看他究竟有没有撒谎，而大野没有靠上去，他知道自己一旦拉近距离，松本就会像树林里的小兽一样逃开，他不能相信任何人了，连原本就不算太相信的大野也不能继续相信了，他讨厌这种感觉，即便万般的想要再靠近对方一点，但最后还是停下的动作。

“你活过的日子都是真实的。”大野告诉他，他呼了一口气，“你的父亲母亲，你的生活，一切都是真的，这个年代，这个世界，这个图书馆，我，都是真的，没有半点虚假。”

“请你不要担心。”他说，这是他唯一安抚对方的办法，“你所有的一切，记忆、思想和能力，没有一个是假的。”

“那这个人又是谁。”他说。

“是这个世界上的另一个你。”大野说，他终于站起来，低头看着松本乱糟糟的头发，他伸出自己的手掌，“你想起来吗？”

松本这次倒是抬手握住了大野的手掌，不像他以前的十六岁，他站起来揉了揉膝盖，又有一点没好气的问：“干什么？”

“带你看看他。”

大野手头只有他们小时候的那张拍立得，松本做了一番内心挣扎才算是走进房间里，皱着眉头的看对方朴实的可怕的房间，又扭脸看对方仿似朝圣一般的从抽屉里翻出一本相册，指尖温柔的翻过透明的相册页，像找秘密和宝藏一般的翻到最中间。

那是十二岁的他和九岁的松本润，照片被保存的很好，白色边稍稍有些变黄了，但是影响还清晰，两个人呆呆的望向镜头，一副始料未及的模样。

松本只简单地扫过一眼就不动了，他知道这是他的九岁，是他现在未曾经历过的，他不会忘记自己的脸，那张脸的确是他曾有的，他脸上露出的怯生生的表情，他自己是最清楚的那一个，他扭脸看大野，对方似乎沉迷进了照片的回忆中，他冷不丁的夺过对方手里的相册，又朝后翻，多是没被用过的透明页，最后一页里被塞上了又一张照片，边缘沾着红黑色的污渍，照片中心还有折痕和破口，镜像和中间的那张照片是一模一样的，像是一个失败的复刻版，像经历过遗失和死亡，他抬头看了看大野。

“这张，”他顿了顿，眼睛垂下去，整张脸又觉得很无辜，他的模样带给人一股子欺骗性，松本不想相信他，但在面对照片后他又不得不去相信了，好像真的是这样的，“说来话长。”

“我想听。”

◎

松本离开以后和图书馆就再无联系，虽然自从他离开以后就鲜少联系，可大野偶尔觉得对方或许去了国外还能够常寄点明信片回来，或者会像他曾经做的那样，挑上什么时候让大野跟他一块儿旅游去，但是大野一直没能够等到。

他曾经傻乎乎的托铃原代他去梦里看看松本怎么样，可几次铃原都没能找到松本，只觉得奇怪，大野说或许是时差关系，最后也就放弃了。

田中有时候开玩笑说松本是不是在外遭遇了什么不测，不然哪有铃原入梦还找不到的，一旁的佐藤只会傻笑，佐佐木给他扯头皮上的虱子，村上很担心的看了大野一眼，最终大野倒是恶狠狠地瞪了田中一眼、

“开玩笑的嘛。”田中说。

有的时候大野觉得田中或许真的有一点点言灵的能力，他或许应该学习预言，而不是医学，因为这东西不能救他的命，或许会预言会更好一些，他会预知到即将发生的一切，知道将会到来的欢愉和痛苦，明白自己最终的结局，并且在结局到来前安排好自己仅剩的日子。

田中是第一个死去的。

他房间里的手术刀掉了一地，大野是听见尖叫声第一个冲出房间的，他拍着田中的大门，再一扭头发现村上揉着眼睛的站在楼梯口，她住在四楼，住在五楼的佐佐木赤着脚的跑下来，头发松松散散的，眼睛因为没休息好而发红，她恶声恶气的：“又在搞什么鬼？田中拿自己喂狮子了还是做人体试验了？”

“不知道。”大野费力的踹开房门，对方房间里暗暗的，又静悄悄的，先前的噪音好像是从来没有爆发出过一般的，也是入夜的安静，他拉了拉自己灰袍的边缘，深呼吸了几下，浓重的血腥味就涌过来。

村上和佐佐木是第一个反应过来的，两个人都见怪不怪，村上皱了皱眉头，佐佐木都是仰脸走近了几步，她倒笑，问：“他不会是练习的时候把自己弄伤了吧？”

“怎么可能那么傻。”大野说，他不觉得这是个该打趣的时机，但又不能指责佐佐木的话，只能憋回去一口气，一面在房间里问田中究竟怎么了，一面又按开房间里的灯。

他们看见田中的时候他的血还是热的，粘稠的，棕色的地板上糊了一大滩液体，红色下露出他苍白的皮肤，他面朝下，灰袍被手术刀划开来，细致的可怕，像是分得清他的每一根神经和血管，也辨认的出他的内脏一般的，皮肤上留下的口子很深，要害处流出血液，四周被打湿，他的血似乎流尽了一般。

佐佐木的脸色沉下去。

田中死后他们的生活也被切割了，没人会给他们治疗伤口，也没人能够不怕脏不怕累的复活他们，他们从可以重生变成了只有一条命，开始恐慌，重新变成了小孩。

佐佐木本来想差使佐藤去死亡边界看一圈，但大野拦住了她。

“田中已经不在了，佐藤去了也没人能带他回来。”他说，他想不通自己这个时候居然还劝佐佐木，他有的时候觉得自己恨这个女人，或者说是有些讨厌，残暴的过了头，虽然偶尔能够理解，但是却不能认同，他觉得佐藤死了如果没人能够复活他的话，佐佐木一定会伤心的，他们是一直在一起的一对，像是一直陪着村上的那头小鹿一样，小鹿死去的时村上亲手埋葬了她，一个人哭了很久，田中那个时候说死去的小鹿是村上心口的一道伤口，伤口可以不流血，可以愈合，但还是会留疤，让人一辈子都难忘，“你会想他的。”

佐佐木沉默了一会儿，又说：“只要父亲回来就没事了，他能复活我们。”

“父亲不在这里，西惠子。”大野说，觉得自己像是第一次念出佐佐木的名字，他看着对方的脸色变了变。

“用不着你多说，”佐佐木这么说，语气倒是软下来了，“我知道。”

她离开三楼的时候转脸看了看大野和剩余的馆员，她说：“谢谢你，我差点忘记我还有个名字。”

佐佐木不常这么说话，后来大野想起这件事的时候总觉得或许他们或多或少对自己的末路都有那么一点点的预感，恐慌混合着坦诚一点点的涌上来，叫佐佐木都能说出谢谢来了。

铃原死在了梦里，像他以前的很多次一样，只不过没有田中谁也救不了他，被发现的时候尸体都已经臭了，佐佐木堵在了门后，抱胸的看着床上的尸体，对方仍旧很瘦，体型于少年时期没有多大的变化，常年的营养缺乏和见不到日光让他本身就不够强健，脸颊消瘦下去一截，面色看上去安详。

“埋了吧。”佐佐木说，她不怎么留情面，“臭了招虫。”

“等父亲回来一起都会好的，田中还是铃原，大家都会好起来的。”她这么说，把渺小的可笑的希望全数寄托在那个男人的身上。

“先是田中，又是铃原。”大野说，“先是能够复活我们的人被杀死，在接下来就是能够在梦里最先见到父亲的铃原，”

“有谁在切断我们的联系？”

佐佐木扭脸去看他，倒笑了：“我想不出来，你们都想不出来，没人可能在我的眼皮子底下溜进这里，最近我晚上都会在图书馆里走来走去，村上也领了小兽在这里闻过，什么都没有。”

“我们找不出是谁，又根本摸不着头绪。”

大野听她这么说，他不再搭话，但每个人心里都清楚的是，这一切都和父亲的失踪有关。

又或者是当事人制造了他自己的失踪。

造就了灾难的延续。

冬天的太阳升起的晚，阳光倒金灿灿的，大野起床的时候习惯性的拉开了窗帘，垂眼朝下看，他被野兽的呜咽声吵醒，只低头看下去，佐佐木披着头发赤脚站立在草地上，村上被野兽围成了一圈。

大野低头看了许久，直到佐佐木抬起头，透过玻璃窗看见他，她眯起眼睛，整张脸都看起来危险。

大野跑到楼下的时候佐佐木转过身看他跑出来，他跌跌撞撞的，跑到佐佐木跟前又差点一个踉跄，对方特别好心的搭了把手。

“村上死了。”她说。

“你记得她叫什么名字吗？”大野这时候开口，他垂下眼看村上那双没能闭上的眼睛，往日从没好好看过，她的那双眼睛像极了她曾养过的那头小狼，眼角略微朝上挑些，瞳孔的颜色又浅一些，不说话的时候看起来沉着，说起话来又觉得有些傻愣愣的，常常在笑，看起来倒和善。

“你觉得是我杀了她？”佐佐木这么说，她又转过去，看向地面上的村上，她曾经杀死过这么女孩，不止一次的，但那时候田中还活着，她生死往复过很多次，也期望村上和她一样，每每恶作剧的欺负她，争她那点小东西，可却都不是她真正想要的，她有的时候觉得或许村上能明白她一些，整日的训练和生死往复，她比佐藤还要靠她再近一些，她们原本是真的可以成为很好的朋友。

村上死的时候她在场，黎明的时候她下楼，兽群们哀嚎，把村上团团围住，不让佐佐木靠近她半步，一副如果她越界，它们会把她吞吃入腹，它们还似乎得到了田中已经死亡的消息，根本不再害怕佐佐木了。

村上的喉咙被横着割开，喉管被拉成两节，她还有意识，身体颤动，嘴巴里发出呜咽的声音——活像是新生的小兽，可她却是步入自己的坟墓了，鲜血从嘴巴里涌出来，顺延嘴角落在草地上染红了耳边的泥土，整个人看起来乱七八糟的，瞳孔直直瞪着天空。

她即将死亡，可一句话都说不出来。

佐佐木觉得杀她的人都不用这么费劲，反正她不太会说话，平日里讲个词都要想上半天，又笨又蠢，不至于招致这样的死亡，她垂下眼睛看她，却不能碰她，只能看到她的呼吸停止，如小兽一般的呜咽被终止，身体缓缓变冷，连阳光都无法帮助她。

“我知道她叫晴子。”佐佐木开口，在大野说话之前，大野自是明白这一次的死亡不可能是佐佐木铸造而成的了，她偶尔残暴但至少还算是有自己的分寸，像现在这个局面，他们不可能再自相残杀了，“你们总爱这么叫她，以为我听不见，我都知道。”

“村上晴子嘛……”她说，又叹了口气，围着村上的兽群在这时候略略的让开了些，给佐佐木让了一个入口出来，这名字好像是咒语一般的，她倒吓了一跳，扭过脸去看大野，大野只给她做了个请的手势，她便跪下去，坐在村上的身边。

地上的血腥味并不好闻，佐佐木闻得多了也没什么感觉，大野这时候才后知后觉的想要背过身去吐。

“下一个是谁？”

“谁知道。”大野说，他背对着佐佐木和村上坐下，就像他在田中死后的那个晚上在他的房门外靠墙坐着时一样，不知道该想些什么，居然都不知道该不该害怕，只是没什么想法，好像睡完一觉以后，死去的人又会活过来，一切都如平常般。

“我们都会死吧。”他说，坐以待毙不是什么好办法，但找不到源头更让他们气馁。

“我们都死过了。”佐佐木这么说，她觉得好笑，尤其是现在心平气和的和大野聊天，这样的情况不多见，尤其别人都拿她当疯癫的虐待狂看，她也的确有的时候过激，倒不怎么在意别人的想法和看法，也不再和别人这样说话。

“也或许有别的原因，”佐佐木说，她长呼了一口气，树林边上又要多出一块坟了，她想是否需要再为村上架起墓碑，用木头块随便刻一下就好，不用太费力，“父亲开始衰弱了？”

“我以为最不想承认父亲出问题的人是你。”大野说。

“的确是我，”佐佐木说，她仰起头看天空，初生的太阳露出脸来，一旁灰蓝色的天空里夹着白云，倒契合的很，“但我发现可能真的有这个可能。”

“你觉得父亲一直在保护我们吗？”大野问他，“保护我们以防什么伤害？”

“他把图书馆交给了我们。”

“他没有伤害我们强迫我们意愿的能力，我们走到现在全然是靠我们自己。”大野说，他扭过脸去。黑色的眼睛在阳光下发亮，不湿润，像村上曾经养过的那头狮子，他的发梢被阳光亲吻成金色，他抿着唇，五官在光线下显得很是立体，“他有问题不代表我们需要去死。”

“我觉得哪里一定有问题。”他说，而死亡却恰恰是真实的答案所在。

图书馆的馆员数量被倒数，好像反方向的推算日历上的数字，数字不断地被缩减，从两位数，变成了一位数。

佐藤死的无声无息，再常见不过的断气在了自己的房间里，佐佐木在门口站了很久，不让大野进去，也不让他看里面的佐藤。

“你会以为是我杀的吗？”大野问她。

“你不怀疑我，我也不会怀疑你。”佐佐木说，大野觉得这可能是这几年来，她最有人性的时候了，他沉默，又在楼梯口一个人坐了一会儿，脚尖去点木质楼梯，冷冰冰的触感就涌上来，最后他干脆躺下，直到佐佐木离开房间口来到他的身边，用漠然的掺杂着一些红血丝的眼睛看着他。

“你真讨厌。”她说，她平时每每说这句话的时候她都会对人动起手来，受伤致残可能还是轻的，重一点就是弄死另一个人，这种事她做的不少，但现在却变成了只是口头上恐吓，她望着大野然后也坐在楼梯边上仰面躺下。

“猜一下，下一个人是谁。”

大野觉得这好像是俄罗斯轮盘，这句话就像手枪，被翻来覆去的在他们每个人嘴巴里轮换，上一次是佐佐木，这一次也是佐佐木，又轮到他了，可他却只想着弃权。

他知道在赌的不止他们两个人。

还有松本，他想，如果说这仅是图书馆的怪圈，只是这片土地对他们的诅咒的话，他想对方也一定逃离了吧，轮谁也找不到他。

“我不要猜，”大野说，他好像明晃晃的看见佐佐木手里比着手枪，扭过脸去，对方手里却什么都没有，手指上留着老茧和旧日的伤口，侧脸看起来脸颊消瘦，身体里什么像是干涸了一样，“说不定我们都不会再死了。”

佐佐木扭头看他，笑了一下：“你真天真。”

“说不准下一个就是你。”

“或者是你。”

“或者是他。”

大野愣了愣，他以为佐佐木早就忘记了离家的松本，他错愕的盯着对方的脸看，佐佐木像是得到乐趣一样的挑起了眉毛。

“不止剩我们，”她说，“就算走掉了，也还是佩拉匹，你不可能忘记他。”

“我也不可能，”她继续说，“我记得所有人。”

或许她的确清醒的，在看似疯癫的狂躁下是仍旧温和的，她的眼睛垂下去，眼角朝上翘起，弧度温和，她在不说话的时候显得温柔，皮肤略黑些，手背上的青筋缓缓的凸出来些，手掌的老茧有些过分显眼。

父亲出现的那一天大野又开始回忆起佐佐木身上的小细节。

就比如她的名字，佐佐木西惠子，听起来感觉应该是学校里第一次喜欢的女孩的名字，又或者是在街头巷尾海报上出现的女孩。

也是理应不一样的人。

父亲是踩着他们的血迹一路走来的，他回来的时候佐佐木才咽气，前段日子佐藤死了，佐佐木一个人拖过他的尸体走进树林里，他的血在图书馆里拖出一地暗红色的痂。

佐佐木说：“不要擦掉它。”

“我要留下他所有的痕迹。”

图书馆变得乱七八糟，干净的地面被血痂布满，墙壁也像要被染成暗黄色的一般，这里的生命力一点一滴的被抽离了干净，大野偶尔出门喂喂动物，有一点像是代替了村上的感觉，佐佐木变得不怎么出门，于是他在各个图书馆里穿过，有的时候看会儿别的门类的书，在这个时候他有一种自己学习语言这么久，就是为了今天，让他看懂所有的门类而存在的一般，它们中间不再有隐秘的沟壑了，他溺进去最后又挣扎着关上了书本让自己呼吸。

有的时候他只是呆在别人的图书馆里想念对方的音容笑貌，说来也好笑，在对方活着的时候，他们都无所谓，平时说重话或者打架，不会说对不起，也不会觉得抱歉，只觉得这人生这么长，对他们来说可以以无限来命名，那么道歉和解都变得不再必要了，只要时间够长就什么都能原谅，就算不去珍惜也可以。

但现在不一样了，人因为失去才珍惜的通病在这个时候翻腾而来，叫大野哭笑不得的很，有的时候他觉得自己已经在避免犯这样的错误了，但是人类总会犯错，并且不断地在蹈前人的覆辙。

于是他理应开始怀念佐佐木。

“只剩下我了。”他那时坐在地上，佐佐木和村上的死状相似，喉咙被割开，地毯被血染红，大野身上的灰袍变成了深色，佐佐木的脑袋就搁在他的膝盖上，脖子断裂处只有后颈一点点的皮肉粘连着，比起村上来说，她被折磨的更彻底一些，“你来又有什么用呢？”

或许在什么地方父亲会被誉为救世主，而现在在这里，他只是无尽噩梦的代名词。

“我等今天已经太久了。”他说，“你今年几岁，二十几？二十多年了，我又等了二十多年。”

父亲的话语古怪，大野看他，想自己真是特别的人吗，居然要这样的男人这么折磨他这么久，居然被等了二十多年，他疑惑又怨恨的望过去。

“站起来，”父亲说，“我带你去个地方。”


	11. Chapter 11

XI

他往日参加过葬礼，多数在他十几岁，初中还没有毕业以前，过世的大多是他年纪大的长辈，颇有一种寿终正寝的意思在，忙碌了大半生，老年享了阵清福，不多会儿就被上天收了去，也不用担心自己的小辈。

葬礼倒做的干净舒服，他们排着队去灵棺，松本跟着父母排在队尾，他探头探脑的，最终母亲的手揽过去，把他抓在了身旁，什么话都没有说，只单单垂眼看了他一下，松本便静下来，他着实是听母亲话的人。

前排传来窸窸窣窣的声响，大抵在遗憾的谈论什么，可松本和身边的这种氛围格格不入，他是在场最年轻的孩子，旁边多数都是大人，成年依旧，他的个子还不及他们那么高，瞳孔露出的光还清澈，他很难明白死亡的意义是什么。

有人告诉他那就是心跳停止跳动了，脑死亡，动不了，说不了，眼睛再也睁不开了，也说这叫离开世界，他摸不清这意味何在，排到他的时候他望灵棺里的那张脸，老年人脸上的皱纹如同被深深刻下的一般，像一圈一圈的年轮，好像有多少纹路就能证明他活几岁一眼，松本懒得去数，只是看着，看见那张脸倒是安详，似乎也没有痛苦存在，什么也看不出，他扭脸看父母，对方的眼睛低垂，脸上什么表情也没有，倒和棺木里的人相似。

最终他被牵着离开，走之前，他在棺木里放下了一朵花。

好像这样能够新旧交替，掩盖死亡一样。

“你有送他们花吗？”松本问。

大野愣了愣，他摇头，说：“没能够。”

如果他们能够听见松本这句话怕是要笑的前仰后翻，先不论他们最后落得的结果，只单单凭着他们曾经死去的次数来说，或许真的要把树林里的野花给摘空了才行。

他们从没有葬礼，只有新生，从死亡之地被召回，重新回到自己破落的身体里。

“送花没什么必要。”大野说，他想了想觉得还是应该全盘托出一些，或许这将是他最后一次说起这种事，未来怕再没这种机会，有什么念头好像落下了，“这种事情大家都习以为常了。”

“年纪小的时候一开始是挨骂，然后是挨打，撑不过去就会死掉。”大野说，觉得这些话听起来就像是人被杀就会死，尤其是孱弱的幼童时代，佐佐木好看的花裙子陷进雨天的泥泞之中，村上的牛仔裤也被狼群撕破过，血污曾经漫过大地，生长出的东西身上都流淌他们的养分，父亲坐在外面一点点的拼凑起她们的尸体，像是一个人在玩游戏，骨骼皮肉重组，大地上没有嫩草长出也没有鲜花凋谢，一切都习以为常的模样，也没人为死亡恸哭为复活感恩。

“你见过那里的世界吗？”

大野转过脸去，还是有点不太习惯一无所知的松本，那张稚嫩的脸曾经陪他捱过很多难熬的日子。

“见过很多次。”他平复呼吸，回忆往事不是什么困难的事，不像别人回忆起生死瞬间会吓出冷汗会有过激反应，他太习惯了，就好像回忆自己平日里在图书馆里看什么书一样，顺带回忆起自己每一次死去的时候，最开始好恐慌的哭泣变成最后别过眼去想又来了，一副无可奈何又不得不去接受的模样。

死亡之地是一片黑暗的，好像四周全是泥土一般，潮湿的腥臭味到处都是，好像是被开垦过但往后又被荒废的大地，植物腐烂在空气里，他有的时候看见佐藤亮着一盏油灯坐在黑暗里，抱着膝盖看着大野的闯入，支支吾吾的对他说你好。

他沿着黑暗的路往前走，缓缓的能看见灰色的光亮，似乎从土地上走上了大路，四周是一片的雾气，感觉还夹带着凉意，路上低头走过的人很多，身上笼罩着一片暗色，有的时候运气好，他还能在路上遇见别的馆员，顺路聊一下，然后看田中先把谁给拎回去。

大野似乎一直是田中的首选，每每和馆员说到一半，他眼前就模糊一片了，只能不好意思的说：“抱歉，我恐怕得先走了，上面等你。”

死亡实际上对他们来说应该是这个样子的，因为能够活过来，所以这种事就有点类似于摔跤时受的伤，不轻不重，总会好的，总会到头的。

松本听得目瞪口呆，他抱着膝盖看大野说故事，一面觉得不可置信一面又觉得有趣，也恰恰不觉得这是假的，好像往日听过似的，可他又惊讶，不轻不重的熟悉感又涌过来，让他开始怀疑自己的感官是不是真的出了什么问题。

“那他们后来活过来了吗？”松本问。

“都死了。”大野说，“谁也没能留下来。”

“你呢？”

“我不能算活着。”他说。

突然之间松本凑过去用双手按上他脸颊的皮肤，他的指尖发烫，手掌温热，在大野做出反应之前他自己先笑了，小声嘟囔着什么嘛，明明也是热的。

男人的皮肤是热的，血液在血管里安分的流动，他安然的活着。

“别那么不知足啦，”松本说，他想起棺木里的死者，对方睁不开眼睛，体温也遗失殆尽，就算大野说自己不算是活着，但至少他还醒着，皮肤温热，有记忆能思考，还能做自己可以做到的事情，“你现在已经很好啦。”

“你呢？”

“什么？”

“你觉得你现在很好吗？”大野问，一直以来他就想问现在这个松本这样的问题，生活还好吗，过得惯吗。

“好啊，可能比你过过的好得多了。”他说。

“那真好。”大野笑起来，似乎得到了最想要的答案。

“后来你见到他了吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，另一个我。”

“我见到他了。”大野说，不再笑了，转眼去看松本的眉目，他整张脸看起来干净也稚嫩，和他最后一次看见他那时远远不同，他还想再多看一眼。

◎

他跟随父亲穿过树林，反方向的到达树林的边界，父亲的吉普车停在边缘的空地上，车轮搅着沙土的黄色，挡风玻璃上也脏兮兮的，和他平日整洁的着装和力求图书馆的洁净不同，仿似这样凌乱不堪又发污的才是他的真面目。

“上车。”他说，大野这时候才发觉自己赤着脚，脚底板被地上的沙石块狠命的刺着，老茧也没办法减轻着尖锐的痛苦，他带着血痕一点点的荡过去，看着父亲的指尖指向，便落座在了副驾驶，他很是听话的拉上了安全带，父亲用力的合上车门。

一路上没人说话，他们越过城市的边境线，没有人拦他们，边疆的士兵似乎认识父亲，还友好的招招手，他想或许在什么时候父亲曾经帮助过他们，被他称为一点小恩惠的事，大多能够拯救别人的性命或者别的什么，大野这么想起来的时候觉得父亲似乎从来没给他们什么小恩惠，他又扭过脸去看窗外。

他们开过白天黑夜，大野还将就着小憩过，但父亲似乎一直在开车，他没有疲劳感，像是所有应该有的感觉都被抽空了一样，大野最开始还有点可怜他，但又觉得他仍有感情，他会惩罚孩子们，还会生气，该有的共情感没有，不该有的倒全部都有了，于是他不准备同情他。

到达一片荒凉的土地的时候大野才刚刚睡醒，这地方的时间似乎正直下午，天气很晴，阳光倒是很好，把黑褐色的土地照亮，父亲开了车门，他自己拨开胸前的安全带，踩到带着热度的大路上时他发觉脚底细小的伤口已经痊愈了，他不知道这一路上过了几天，也不知道父亲穿过的是什么路，就这么跨越过遥远的距离来到这不知名的地方。

他想父亲总有办法，开辟出到达另一端的疆土，或者带着他徒步走来，他觉得都是可以被实现的，于是也不细琢磨。

“带我来这里干什么？”大野问，他环顾着四周，一点也不像他曾经来过的地方，四周太荒凉，他们的车大大咧咧的停在了路中间，远看也没有别的车辆会行使而来，这里像是快要枯死的陆地，即将被所有人遗忘。

“比起带我来这里你应该有更重要的事情要做。”大野说，他想起很多人的脸，一起长大的已经死亡的，他看过太多张那样无助的脸，而现在面前的男人却背对着他，大步流星的要带他去往不知名的土地上，似乎要开始新一轮的试炼一般，他却无法接受，似乎再无法忍受了，不甘心的意识狠命的冒出来钻他的大脑神经，让他觉得呼吸间都疼痛，“待在图书馆里的孩子，除我以外全部死掉了，难道复活他们比带我来这里更重要吗？你想想你之前的十几年究竟是为了什么？”

他深呼了一口气：“带我来这里，究竟对你有多重要？”

父亲在这个时候转身，还在微笑，他看大野灰袍上的血迹，那是佐佐木的，他手下最听话的孩子，也强大，他说：“这是对你来说很重要的地方。”

“这一次，”他说，“我全部都是为了你。”

他的鸡皮疙瘩冒出来，面前的男人近乎煽情的开口，露出一张柔和的表情，和以往都不同。

“我不信。”

“等你看了，你就明白了。”他说。

远处的土地上似乎有残骸的影子，还算是硬邦邦的黑土地上留下划痕，三四道狰狞的横在其上，有细小的零件散落在一旁，螺丝钉生了锈的留在了一边，他随着残骸一路望过去，那是一辆摩托车的残骸，白色的外表被擦成了褐色，像有泥粘在上面，又像是面前的白漆被刮坏了，他只扭头往那辆车，看过去就转不过脸去，父亲留在他的身边。

他只听见那男人说：“你猜到了是不是。”

“只是眼熟而已。”他说，他想这世界上的摩托车有千千万万辆，这一辆不过是千千万万中的一个，再通常不过的那一种，眼熟也只是因为版型大多一样，他不可能以这样的形式遇见他自己的那辆，早就被送出去的摩托车。

“怎么可能呢。”他说，自己倒笑了，“佐藤告诉过我，村上也说在那里找不到他，他们都找不到他，在死亡的边境里面，怎么可能呢，如果他真的不在了的话，他就应该留在那里的，但是他没有，所以这辆车绝对不是我的，就算是我的，那他现在肯定还活着，你在骗我。”

“你总是在骗我。”大野说。

“但我什么时候真的骗过你呢？”

他突然哑口无言。

“如果要出现在死亡之地，那他首先要有意识。”父亲说，“记忆是缺一不可的东西，我有说过他的门类是很重要的，承载的东西太多，记忆是塑造我们的关键之一，他不可以全部丢掉。”

“他丢掉了？”大野问，他仰脸去看身边的男人，对方一直比他高大，就算成年以后，父亲的体态也比所有人要健壮，他有些无言，又想起自己曾经告诫松本的话，对方答应了他，他知道这意味着松本不会丢掉所有的记忆，以正常人来说也不可能丢弃所有的记忆，尤其对方是松本，他们什么事没有见过。

“他太想活下去了。”

太不想死在异国他乡，不想被田中收拾尸骨带回图书馆，更不想让大野看见自己破破烂烂的样子。

“他是想一走了之不回来的。”大野说， 或许松本的负担比他们这几个留下的还要重，他太有想法，自己提着行李要远赴不认识的地界，或许真的能够卸下身上的胆子，可是佩拉匹埋藏在血液和灵魂之间的能力却永远不会放过他。

“那他的确做到了。”父亲说。

他用手指点面前不平整的土地，看上去像是被翻新过的土，底下埋葬过的事物有点不言而喻，四周安静似乎等待大野揭开最终的答案，最后一个他以为活着的人。

恰恰葬身在这片黑土之下。

也恰恰是这一次死亡的最开始。

他跪下来挖土的时候大脑没有意识，父亲什么话也没有说，好像自己身体机能就这么行动了一样，他想知道答案，也知道这种事情必须自己动手去做，他很早就不是那个要拉着父母袖管问这是什么的孩子了，也不是在图书馆里绞尽脑汁都背不出单词的小孩，更加不是在外生活举足无措的学生。

如果要知道答案的话，问别人恰恰是没有用的，自己动手才能找到属于自己的真理。

土硬，一点湿气也没有，还凉凉的，他指腹扒拉开觉得有什么东西把他的皮肤划拉开，低头看也只看见一点点印子，指甲盖里被黑色的泥土填满，他空落落的心脏似乎也被这片土地赋予了重量，让他觉得心不会跳了，被紧压着。

“他牺牲了所有的记忆。”父亲又开始说话，而大野只觉得他好吵，像是夏夜的蝉鸣，像是他一个又一个不能做而发出嘶吼的梦，他只觉得厌烦，想抓一把泥土塞进父亲的嘴巴里，让黑土堵住他的气管，把他的生命卡成零，让他也明白窒息是一件痛苦的事，“永远是从不相干的记忆开始，一件件的丢过来，足以填满你们第一次见到我遇见的那些大地凹陷，他的记忆太过细腻完整，如果你的亲眼见到的话，可惜你永远都见不到，这场拉锯战持续了很久，他丢掉所有不相干的记忆，面容慌张变得丑陋，应该是你从来没有见过的脸，最后他开始丢和你相关的记忆了，那些无害的，他有的时候会朝我丢出一本书，有的时候是食物，柔软，没有任何杀伤力，他向我丢过一张照片，我留着了，帮你埋在了底下，他最后筋疲力尽了，丧失所有的记忆和思想。”

“这是他为什么不能出现在死亡之地的原因，因为他把自己的灵魂丢给了我，没有这些东西的支持，无法铸成他的本源。”父亲说，“这样你能明白吗，我记得我以前给你讲课的时候是这样，不知道你做老师的时候是不是这样和别人讲课，或许比我更强，又或许是完全不一样的教授方式，不过我很好奇，可惜没能抽时间看过你，这次本该多留一点精力在你身上的，但是这二十多年比我想象中的要短的多，我习惯时间这样过去了，我们重复过太多次，这一次我有一点点失误了，没能算准时间，把你搁置的太久了。”

他听见对方这么说的时候挖到了那张旧照片，洁白的边角变成泥土的颜色，像被腐蚀过一样，中心破旧，勉强看得出照片里的人脸，但大部分被染的肮脏，他把照片捏在手里。

“如果我是佐佐木，我一定会杀了你。”他说。

“你经历的她也经历过。”父亲说，他叹了一口气，“她是最先经历的孩子，我把你们一个个像现在这样归零，我习惯这么说，好听一点，说杀死也行，也随便了，你们的关系很奇妙，在活着的时候看起来并不好，甚至有些差，虽然个别和个别之间的关系有些不同，但我原本以为佐佐木看不起你们所有人，就算是喜欢的佐藤，她也会怨恨他的愚笨，我以为她讨厌你们所有人，直到最后——”

“她放下所有的骄傲下跪亲吻我的脚尖，问我这一切是否可以重来过，她反复的向我确认是不是她做错了什么要给所有人招致这样的恶果，也问这世界是不是要毁灭了，这是不是我在救你们，我告诉她这不是。”

“这里的生态可以覆灭很多次，物种灭绝重新起源，反反复复可以有太多次，但是这世界比我们想象的要强韧太多了，我都可以在这里被覆灭，但是这个世界不会，它是最坚强，最难以磨灭的，我告诉她说，不是。”

“这是我送你的最后一个礼物。”父亲说，“我这么告诉她，她的脸就再抬不起来了，我知道她大概在哭，你见过她哭吗，自从你长大以后，她好像永远是仰着脸看人的，疯癫又不近人情，她哭起来很丑，我没有贬低的意思，视觉上来说，我的意识告诉我，很丑，她的脸会涨的通红，鼻涕眼泪会留下来，在脸上留下印迹，粘稠湿润又带着盐分。她发不出声音，一点呜咽声都没有，好像我把她的声带割掉了一样。如果哭出声音来会好一点，但是她永远不会发出这种声音，从她长大后就是这样，看上去好像很坚强，但往往很脆弱，像看起来尖锐的瓷器碎片，但丢到地上照样会碎，她绷的太紧失去了柔韧性，我只要抬手把她从高处一摔她就会粉碎，再拼不起来。”

“最后一个礼物，我要模拟当最坏的一切发生的时候，所有的同伴死去，无依无靠的时候，你们会有什么样的反应，我重来过很多次了，所有的同伴，按年龄排一个个实验，现在到你，在你之前的所有人都恳求我复原，重新回到十几年前的黄昏，他们要和你们站在一起看大地的陷落，看失去，再得到佩拉匹的生命，这样不断地循环往复。”

父亲说：“我知道你们讨厌我，更讨厌佩拉匹的使命，但是到最后，你们还是选择了它，究竟是我选择了你们，还是你们选择了我，我在这个时候竟然分不清楚了。”

“你怎么敢，”大野说，他的喉咙口发出类似于野兽的嘶哑声，“你怎么敢把你自己做过的事情全部推在我们的身上，什么我们选择你，是你让大地凹陷，是你让我们不得不跟随你，是你一直从中作梗让我们在最后不得不跟随你，让每一个人在最后一秒求着你回到十几年前的黄昏，求你把他们变成佩拉匹。”

“你以为这样就能减轻自己的罪恶感了吗？永远不会，因为我明白了，我们从来是没有错的，硬要赐予的人是你，逼着我们接受的人也是你，到最后求心安的人还是你。”

“你怎么敢这么说，怎么敢这么做。”他说，“是你的折磨欲还是什么乱七八糟的猎奇心，看我们一个个死去很开心吗，你又怎么能把这称作为礼物？”

“死亡是礼物吗？”他说，“在你的眼里？失去所有算是礼物吗？”

“如果是别无他法的死亡，或许我们还能接受还能忍受，刻意造成的使命和循环，我无法认同。”他这么说，“你记得佐佐木的全名是什么吗？你记得村上的名字吗？大家的名字你能不能记住？都是活过的，被你当做孩子，当做延续佩拉匹的人选之一。”

“你配当什么父亲？”他说。

他们沉默了很久，父亲又开口，他不生气，这时候反而意外的能够接受大野的怒火，他说：“每一个孩子到最后，我都能满足他一个愿望，现在到你了，在你之前所有的人，许下的都是要所有人复活，你现在最想做什么？”

大野扒拉开泥土，指甲朝上翻，血淋淋的一片黏在土地上，他不在意也不理会疼痛，知道这些伤口日后都会自己复原，他还活着，身体还能自愈，小伤口一点也没关系，往日指节突突的疼痛在此刻也消失不见了，心里最后的一点惧怕被磨灭殆尽了，死亡反而给了他意想不到的勇气，他埋头，然后说：“我要重塑所有人，把你赶出去，你能同意吗？”

“你要接手我吗？”

“我要，”他说，“我要带着这个记忆顶替你，我也要救所有人。”

“没有下一个循环，我要留着所有的记忆，一点都不能忘记。”他说，他可能要记恨一辈子而他将不知道这一辈子会有多长，可能到大地的尽头又或许只是明天，可能他说完以后父亲就会扭断他的脖子，然后开始新的轮回，他不知道，只是麻木的循环自己的动作，一刻不停的。

“我答应你。”他说，“变相牺牲后面孩子的许愿，你确定吗？”

“总比再死一次要好得多了。”他说。

“好的。”

夕阳笼罩大地的时候父亲已经离开了，吉普车也不见了，好似他从未在这里出现过一样，大野的愿望似乎磨灭了他的存在，他在橙红色的光线下看面前的凹陷，觉得自己似乎回到了十几年前的黄昏，那时候他面前的凹陷不止一处，现在面前凹陷有个名字，三个字，他念不出口，在血污里看不真切。

坏掉的机车他在第二天的时候修好了，整辆车看起来肮脏，但他仍旧一意孤行的带走了它，他回到图书馆的时候是半个月以后了。

佐佐木的尸体在地上发臭，引来虫子蚕食，干涸的血迹有点难去除，他挖出所有人的尸体，让他们在阳光下一字排开，他垂下眼睛看着他们。

他像拨动旧时钟的指针一样，一点点的把时间拨回到了十几年前，记忆里不再有父亲的身影了，大地的凹陷没有存在过，他拿走所有人的记忆，一点不剩的把他们放回到了幼年时代，他拿走了自己。

吞噬别人的记忆是一件痛苦的事，记忆有它的排斥性，明白大野不是它的主人，但又不得不被吞噬，松本被复活的时候，大野用一点自己对他的印象让他的灵魂重新活过来。

他复活了所有人，重来了所有事。

也拯救了自己。


	12. Chapter 12

XII

“有一段时间我觉得我终于做了一件对的事情。”他说，拨开陈旧的记忆没有想象中的那么难，当着松本面前梳理完毕的时候他更像是放松了，把早就理应托付而出的记忆全数说出去，那些对方经历过的和未能记住的，“但有的时候不能忘记，太难了。”

记忆有的时候像吐信的蛇，冷血动物的皮一点点缠上他的血管，拧紧叫他痛苦，放松又叫他觉得凉意刺人，无论怎么样都让他难以忍受。

但时间过去了，他觉得一切都变得能够忍受，他偶尔偷偷地去看所有的孩子们，看他们脱离佩拉匹的成长，生活顺利，偶尔会有一点小摩擦，但比曾经经历过的要好的太多了。

松本沉默了很久，像是溺进那片他不可逆的记忆里，他能模模糊糊的想到一些片段，片段里的一切看起来不真切，像是低分辨率的事情，图案皱成一团，模糊不清却真实，他在这时候终于能够去相信大野说的话都是真的了。

“为什么你放过了所有人却不肯放过你自己？”他问。

要说选择的话，会有很多的选择。

“我太不想忘记他了。”他说。

“虽然很痛苦，可是我不想忘记。”他说，“我靠记忆重塑他，把你重新带回来，这十几年来我很开心。”

“能看见你我很开心，你把我们没有的十六岁活的很好。”他说，“我一直在想，是不是已经到了该结束的时候，没有了父亲，我一个人在图书馆里生活，但图书馆和佩拉匹仍旧存在。”

“见到你我觉得，”他说，“一切都要结束了。”

◎

城市边缘的废旧楼房要逐个拆除，边缘处的树林也归类在了动工的区域内，规划人员费了不少力气走进树林，在空旷的草地上记录数据，看另一个树林边上的小溪，在空荡荡的草地里决定要把这里建设成度假中心。

绿草中心空落落的，没有建筑，也没有坟墓，活过的证据没有，只有被人类吓跑的兽群藏在树林的阴影之中。

这天的太阳很好，即便夕阳的时候四周都盈着暖色的光，绿色的枝叶被中和。

这里不再有图书馆和佩拉匹了。

过去现在和未来，这里都一无所有。

FIN.


End file.
